


WayHaught

by WayHaughtShipper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Best, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Stair Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayHaughtShipper/pseuds/WayHaughtShipper
Summary: This is my very first story. Will post new chapters as I complete them.Waverly is a writer and she hires Nicole to do renovations in her home. They meet sparks fly and sex ensues.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Kate (Wynonna Earp), Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 49
Kudos: 403





	1. The foundation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gus dies. Waverly goes on book tour. Wynonna renovates homestead.

**Waverly**

Waverly had not been back home since Gus’s funeral. She was happy that her overseas book tour was set to start the week after the service. She has loved her Aunt Gus so much. Aunt Gus had practically raised her since her mother was institutionalized. Wynonna had stay around only a couple years after turning 18 then fled the small town to see the world. Before heading off on the the trip she and Wynonna had gone down to the attorneys so that the will could be read. No surprises that day as Waverly and Wynonna were the only 2 relatives left. Waverly received a decent inheritance along with the Gibson family home and greenhouse. Shorty’s ownership was split between the girls but it was Wynonna ultimately would be in charge of it. Waverly was a writer and editor and had no interest in the bar after working there most of her early 20s while attending university. During the last few years of Gus’s life Waverly had spent more and more time at the Gibson house. It’s where her latest book finally came together. Gus and Waverly would often sit quietly on the porch or sometimes talk about home renovations. They were both big fans of the Property Brothers. Unfortunately, before they could make their dreams a reality Aunt Gus’s cancer returned and she was gone quickly after. CANCER SUCKS!!

**Wynonna**

Nothing ever worked properly at the Homestead but it was Wynonna’s family home. Having been away for so long it was no surprise the Homestead needed some serious upkeep. While visiting Waverly on late afternoon she promised her sister that this time she would stick around. She decided to make good on that promise and was going to get the Homestead back into livable conditions. "Now is a good a time as any”, she sighed. Her baby sister was away and she didn’t want to stay alone. Wynonna figured she could just crash with Rosita at Shorty’s. Rosita had been Wynonna’s partner in crime back in high school. They had also shared a lot of other firsts under the ruse of “Girls just wanna have fun”. Plus a small town led to limited options. Wynonna started a Google search because she had no patience to babysit workers.

**GOOGLE**

someone who renovates homes

Results Wynonna’s thoughts

Renovation Consultants (BORING!!)  
Father and Sons Reno (long live the patriarchy)  
Haught Renovations (Me likey Me likey)  
Purgatory Contractors (BASIC)

Wynonna knew exactly who she would hire. She had always been a sucker for a good pun Haught Stuff it would have to be. She called and scheduled an appointment to meet at the Homestead. Nicole arrived early as always. Wynonna was hungover as always. Their meeting was short and sweet. “Look Haughty a girls gotta have indoor plumbing”, Wynonna exclaimed. A few more requests were made and the meeting was over. “Bring the final plans by Shorty’s”, Wynonna huffed while stumbling back upstairs.

**Baby Girl**  
👋🏼 Nonna, I’ll be home in a few weeks  
We are wrapping up soon 😊  
How are things with you?

 **Nonna**  
Oh, Babygirl  
Simple pleasures of good water pressure  
and handheld shower-heads💦  
If you catch my drift 😜

 **Baby Girl**  
🤦🏽♀️ still single I see

 **Nonna**  
Uh YEAH BY CHOICE!

 **Baby Girl**  
yes of course  
I want to start the reno plans Aunt Gus left  
Did you like the company you used

 **Nonna**  
the owners the 👸🏼queen brisk of bossy town for my liking  
but they did an amazing job

 **Baby Girl**  
Great. Send me the deets please

 **Nonna**  
Sure thing BOSS!

Waverly sat in the balcony of the hotel room with a cup of tea. Spain was simply gorgeous this time of year but she only had under an hour before it was time to get going again. Soon Jeremy will be barging in here with the list of book signings and readings. Waverly had befriended Jeremy when he moved to town after the death of his parents. They’ve been inseparable since, currently Jeremy was Waverly’s assistant. About 15 minutes had passed since she texted Wynonna and nothing yet.

 **Baby Girl**  
today would be very helpful  
remember the time difference

 **Nonna**  
Oh shit, sorry  
got distracted  
did you know whisky is gluten free?

 **Baby Girl**  
NONNA!

 **Nonna**  
Nicole@HaughtRenovations.com

To: Nicole@HaughtRenovations.com

Good morning, my name is Waverly Earp. I understand you recently completed a job for my sister Wynonna on the Homestead. I was wondering if your schedule isn’t too busy could you take a look at some plans that I have. I’ll attach the PDF. Please get back to me at your earliest.

WritingStudio.pdf  
Kitchen.pdf  
OpenFloor.pdf

Warmest Regards,  
Waverly Earp  
Angel Publishing

To: Waverly@AngelPublishing.com

Good afternoon, I’ve looked the plans over and this project looks amazing. I would love to work with you to bring this to life. Please let me know when you would like to get started. I’ve attached the preliminary quote. Your sister speaks so highly of you. Looking forward to meeting you.

WaverlyQuote.pdf

Best Regards,  
Nicole Haught  
Haught Renovations

To: Nicole@HaughtRenovations.com

My sister is quite the character as I’m sure you have discovered. I’ve looked over your proposal and all looks great. Wynonna can get you access so that you may start as I wish to have the job completed before my return in about 3 weeks time. Does that seem like adequate time?

Warmest Regards,  
Waverly Earp  
Angel Publishing

To: Waverly@AngelPublishing.com

Wynonna is definitely an acquired taste but I have grown quite fond of her. I can honestly say there’s never a dull moment when she is around. I do believe 3 weeks is enough time. We will get started later this week and will keep you posted. Enjoy your trip.

Best Regards,  
Nicole Haught  
Haught Renovations


	2. They meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waves returns early and meets Nicole in person,

**Waverly** ****

Jeremy walked in to Waverly’s hotel room with a big cheesy smile on his face.

“What’s with that grin mister?” Waverly queried.

“Guess who has 2 thumbs and is going home to his BF tomorrow?, Jeremy said excitedly.

“YOU!” exclaimed Waverly

“Yes” he said laughing

“Don’t worry you’re coming too” Jeremy continued.

It turns out that the book was doing extremely well and there was no longer a need to promote it so vigorously. Waverly was ecstatic. She missed home and her bed most of all. She was getting tired of being away and had already found inspiration to write some more but preferred to do so in the comforts of home. Waverly waved goodbye to Jeremy and Robin as they drove away. Robin of course had offered to Waverly a ride but Wynonna promised she was only 5 minutes away, which means she was already 30 minutes late. Waverly was very happy when Jeremy had met Robin on a night out at The Glory Hole but their relationship always reminded her of her own lack thereof. Of course, there was always that one mistake she kept making. CHAMP HARDY. How? Why? Small towns they say but not again. She had travelled now and seen the world. She would not fall back to those old habits. Wynonna pulled up in her truck that has seen much better days but Wynonna never cared about things like that. She tossed the suitcase in the back away they went. They arrived at the Gibson house in no time it wasn’t as far from the town as the Homestead.

Because Waverly had come back almost 2 weeks early she knew she would have to endure living in a construction site. She was reminded when she saw the Haught Renovations pickup truck parked on the driveway. Waverly found her keys in her purse and opened the front door took a single step inside and stopped dead in her tracks. The whole bottom floor was now a giant open floor plan with a few support pillars. The floor was a covered in a tarp very a la Dexter. There was so much sunlight pouring in from the now floor to ceiling windows that comprised the whole of the back wall and most of the right wall. The noise inside was deafening and there was sawdust particles floating all about. None of this had caught Waverly by surprised. At the center of all this upheaval stood a woman. At first glance she was statuesque. She was bent slightly over a wood sawing machine. Her skin glistened with sweat and flecks of sawdust. She had on work jeans but snug fitting. She had on a tank top which left her arms bare and a red/black flannel shirt was tied firmly around her waist. Her hair was messily in a high ponytail with a few loose strands of gorgeous ginger sprinkled about. Goggles protected her chocolate brown eyes. She was deeply focused on her task.

Wynonna stumbled into Waverly because of her abrupt stop just inside the front door. Wynonna gave her sister with a puzzled look. She then follower Waverly’s gaze across the room to where Haught Pants was working.

“Shall I put down a CAUTION WET FLOOR SIGN”, Wynonna teased finally snapping Waverly from her trance.

“Mhm, What?!”, Waverly exclaimed.

“Close your mouth. Thirst much” Wynonna continued.

The commotion finally caused Nicole to look up from her work and see the ladies at the front door. Nicole made her way to them. Her walk was confident and tall. Her eyes however were fixated on the small framed brunette that stood at the door. The light that came from the open doorway seem to be radiating from the stranger. With just a couple of strides she reached the them, removed her safety gloves and extended her hand.

“Hi, I’m Nicole Haught, you must be Waverly? We exchanged emails.” Nicole managed to say through her nerves as their hands embraced in a handshake.

“Earth to WAVERLY!” Wynonna blurted.

“Hi, Hi … Waverly… yes I am Waverly… Earp… nice to meet you. Quite the setup you have here.” nervously she responded.

“Sorry about the mess, but you came early”

“That’s what she said” interjected Wynonna.

‘I hope we don’t disturb you too much” Nicole continued.

“How about you two stop your staring contest” Wynonna stated as she walked right in between them and their still joined handshake. She continued up the stairs with Waverly’s suitcase.

“I better get back to it so i can be out of your way quicker” Nicole said as she backed away from the brunette.

“Yes, of course” Waverly mumbled as she made her way up the stairs.

**Nicole**

Nicole couldn’t concentrate and her heart raced. She decided it was best she tidy up and call it a day. Waverly was probably tired from her travels and for some reason Nicole wished more than anything to leave a good first impression. As she drove away in her pickup truck her brain flooded with images of Waverly. She replayed the walk towards her in slow motion. Long golden brown wavy hair past the waistline. She was a petite woman with curves. She wore a cream business suit and red bottom stilettos. Nicole gasped as she recalled that Waverly didn’t have a shirt on. The suit comprised of a fitted waistcoat and perfectly tailored jacket. The pants hemmed just at the ankles. Her neck accentuated with a thin necklace and single teardrop diamond. Her skin flawlessly smooth and caramel. Nicole couldn’t quite remember clearly but she swore she saw Waverly lick her bottom lip and give it a small bite. Did that actually happen? No, it couldn’t have, or did it. Nicole could no longer trust her own memory. They were now mixed with her own growing desire to get to know the small brunette better and intimately. It had been a while since Nicole had felt this way. Not that she wasn’t dating, here and there, but no one had filled her up with nerves like this. Not since her ex-wife Shae and even those feelings, though true, had not felt quite as strong as what she was experiencing now. Finally, arriving at her own house Nicole decided what she needed was a really cold shower or two.

**Waverly** ****

Wynonna had just thrown the suitcase on the bed and left in a rush apparently Karaoke nights at Shorty's were now all the rage and could not be missed. Waverly heard the front door close a second time and now she was alone in the house. Waverly sat on the edge of the bed and removed her shoes. She loved how sexy they made her feel but boy were they uncomfortable. She unzipped her suitcase and right at the top laid a small silk bag labeled Harmony. She made her way into the bathroom started filling the bathtub and dropped in the crystals from the bag. The sweet aroma of vanilla started to diffuse in the hot water. She removed the her jacket followed by the slacks and waistcoat. She placed everything back in its place. She closed the faucet and slid her way into the tub letting the water engulf her. Waverly closed her eyes laid her head back and relaxed. Nicole Haught. First thought that popped into her head but why? Sure she was a ginger beauty, absolutely stunning and breathtaking but also somehow just so warm and approachable. Waverly felt heat rising in her body. She squirmed in the tub causing the water to splash over. She caught herself biting on her bottom lip and hands resting on her on her breasts. Her nipples hard against the touch, she grabbed one between her fingers and gave it a hard tantalizing squeeze. She pressed her legs together attempting to release the tension that has started to build between her thighs. Nicole Haught. Her toned arms. The dimples. The confidence. Waverly gripped the side of the tub so hard her knuckles turned white. Her other hand had made its way slowly on her inner thigh towards her core. Waverly was amazed at her own arousal. It had been a while since had a lover but everything about this experience was new. She had never herself been sexually attracted to women other than admiring that they were beautiful creatures.Nevertheless, here she was pleasuring herself to the thought of Nicole. Release came fast but intense. Waverly slept well that night.


	3. next 2 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next 2 days after they meet. Waverly gets drunk.

**Nicole**

The drive to the Gibson house seemed to have taken no time at all. Nicole had been in a daydream for most of it recalling once more yesterdays encounter. She then remembered last nights vivid dream. She had woken up this morning both sweaty and wet. Having slept through her alarm there was no time to remedy the situation another cold shower would have to do. Stepping out of her truck and up the front steps she thought was Waverly even gay? The thought had only now first crossed her mind. Knowing her luck Waverly was as straight as they come. Reaching for the doorbell the front door swung open.

“Oh, hi, Nicole, you startled me.” Waverly said.

“WOW” Nicole exclaimed her expression full gay panic. Waverly was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white button up with the top 3 buttons undone. There was just enough cleavage for a tease. Her hair was pulled back in a perfect ponytail which allowed Nicole to fully appreciate the shape of her face. She wore glasses that appeared to be prescription and bright red lipstick. Altogether it was breathtaking. Keep it together Haught just breathe.

“Are you alright?” Waverly queried.

“Uh.. ye…yeah.. I was … I was going to ring the doorbell. Didn’t know if I should continue using the key now that you are home.” Nicole rambled.

“I was aiming to be gone before you arrived, didn’t want to be in the way.” explained Waverly.

“Oh, no its fine please. This is your home. I’d actually enjoy having the company if you don’t mind the noise.” said Nicole as she smiled sheepishly.

“Ok, great, just use the key no worries” Waverly said as she stepped around Nicole and started down the steps.

“Hey Nicole”

“Yeah?”

“Nice cargos” said Waverly with a wink and was gone.

**Waverly**

Nice cargos really?! Thats what you said Waverly thought to herself. You might as well hide your face for the rest of the project. How embarrassing, but also was I flirting with her. The winkjust happened subconsciously. I felt brave and bold. I wanted her to know that I noticed her but do I even know what that means to me. Waverly's business meeting was only about an hour long and still feeling embarrassed about her earlier flirting attempt going home was not an option. Waverly drove to Shorty's and sat at her usual corner stool. Dimples. Red hair. Breasts.

“Waverly!” yelled Wynonna “Not this shit again. Focus. Wheres your head at?”

“Wynonna, hi. Vodka Soda please.” Waverly requested.

“Look down Babygirl” Wynonna gestured at the drink already in front of her. Vodka. Soda. Lime.

“What's got you so distracted. Did the meeting go well?”

“Meeting was great, the books doing well. Nonna? What do you know about Nicole?

“You mean besides her great ass, not much really. Ah lets see, she’s good at her job. Great tipper. She can hold her liquor. Think Mercedes mentioned she was her cousin. Oh yeah and she’s got a wife.”

“Oh, she’s married.” Waverly felt like this information was a punch straight in the gut.

“She is or she was. Can’t recall exactly. Girls night with Mercedes isn’t exactly a sober night you know.” Wynonna stated.

Waverly sat quietly for a moment. She couldn’t understand why it bothered her so much to find out Nicole is married. She decided she was going to drink until it no longer bothered her. Once she was certain that Nicole would not be at the house she got up to head home. Waverly stumbled and fell right into Rosita.

“Wynonna, I think you sister needs you to get her home.” said Rosita.

“Yeah, I got it. Let’s go tiny woman.” Rosita helped get her to the car and Wynonna drove off.

“But she’s soooo pretty… tall…wow… pretty AND tall….and married…so sad…married… schmarried…” Waverly babbled drunkenly.

“What are you on about over there.” Wynonna looked over.

“I told her she had Haught Pants…. no… no… cargos… Haught cargos… wink wink” Waverly continued this time while firing her finger guns into the air.

“Alright you are really drunk, let’s holster these bad boys before you poke your eye out.” Wynonna lowered Waverly's flailing arms.

**Nicole**

Nicole arrived early the next day and was happy to see Waverly's car was still there. She was hoping to accidentally on purpose run into her. She had been secretly hoping to spend more time getting to know her. She has stayed past 6pm the night before hoping to say goodbye but Waverly had not returned home by then. Nicole let herself in waited in the foyer looking upstairs. No Waverly, still asleep decided Nicole. She went on about her work but tried hard to make the least noise possible. After a few hours and still no Waverly she started to feel disappointed. Was Waverly avoiding her? Had she done something to offend her? Nicole couldn’t think of anything. She was sure that it was Waverly that had flirted with her. This time she remembered every second perfectly. The compliment said through a sly smile followed by the wink. Nicole had spent all of yesterday working on cloud nine because of that wink. She was convinced that if Waverly wasn’t gay she was at least curious. The front door swung open as Wynonna walked in.

“Hey Tator Haught, you seen my sis?” Wynonna asked,

“No if she’s here, she hasn’t come downstairs.” Nicole responded.

Wynonna made her way up the stairs with a brown paper bag in her arms. Was that Chinese takeout? Nicole could hear Wynonna's heavy footsteps above her now then the bedroom door opening. “Waverly you up?”

Apparently Waverly had been home this whole time and though Nicole didn’t want to believe it, it appeared Waverly was trying to avoid running into her. Footsteps above then down the steps and Wynonna was back in the kitchen.

“Uhm, is Waverly ok?” Nicole said concerned.

“Who Miss lightweight upstairs? Yeah she’s fine, hungover as all hell but fine. Apparently she thought she was Russian and attempted to drink the bar dry of vodka. I brought her food and electrolytes. She’ll be back to annoying you tomorrow. Im sure of it.”

“Oh, I can check in on her again later if you like?” Nicole said hopeful.

“No need, she’s already passed out again. There’s some leftover food you can have if you want. It’s vegan. I don’t know if that’s your thing. Also, Naughty Haughty where’s your wedding ring?” Wynonna questioned as she pulled herself up on the kitchen counter opposite where Nicole was measuring.

“Excuse me? My what?!”

“Wedding ring, you know, do you blah blah blah I DO! kiss kiss.” Wynonna mockingly made made kissing sounds.

“Wynonna, I’m not married…well I was… so technically I’m divorced….but how did you even…ah, Mercedes?”

“Yup, winner winner chicken dinner. Well would love to to stay and chat but I’ve got a bar to run. We can’t all be lazy and stand around all day like you Haught Stuff.”

“Wynonna, I don’t just sta…you know what never mind, Bye Wynonna.”

Just as Wynonna reached the front door she heard, “Wait, does Waverly think I’m married?”

“Yeah, that’s my bad, but bright side I think she might be crushing on you.” With those words lingering in the air Wynonna was gone and Nicole floating in happiness.

 **Waverly** ****

Waverly rolled over in bed in complete darkness. 8pm. The headache was still there but not quite as splitting as this morning. She had been very sensitive to the sunlight earlier when Wynonna had tried to get her to eat and drink something. Her stomach still felt a bit queasy but she wasn’t entirely sure it was because of the alcohol. She was still very bothered by the news that Nicole was married. The redhead had not escaped her thoughts even for a second since they met. Waverly made her way slowly downstairs towards the dim light coming from the kitchen. The new kitchen was stunning she hadn’t had a chance to truly appreciate it until now. As she walked around towards the fridge she noticed a bottled water and what looked like and aspirin bottle. When she got closer she noticed a note underneath.

Waverly 

Won’t be around for a few days

waiting on some materials

Leftovers still in fridge.

Please eat something

Take 2 aspirin TRUST ME it’ll help

Nicole

P.S. I’m not married ❤️

Not married. Not married. Not married. Not married. OMG she’s not married.

**Baby Girl**

W.T.F Wynonna. Nicole is NOT married.

**Nonna**

Ah Fudge 🤦🏽♀️ 4got to text you that, she told me this afternoon

DUDE, you really got it bad, Sis

are you even into chicks like that 🧐

**Baby Girl**

Not chicks Wynonna. Women. Well one woman. 🤷🏽♀️

**Nonna**

BONER ALERT 🍑

Proud of you sis 🌈

Not married. Not Married. Not married.Not married. The words echoed in the Waverly's head as she took the aspirin prescribed by Dr. Haught. Heated the leftovers and ate them at the counter over the note. Waverly could not stop smiling, she was full of endorphins, headache seemed to have vanished. Stomach was still a bit nauseous but who cares because Nicole Haught was NOT married.

**Nicole**

Twice thought Nicole. I have seen the sexy brunette exactly twice. On both accounts she had been stunningleaving me breathless. The number of times though that I had thought of her was infinite. Daydreaming of taking her out on dates, playful nights in the kitchen cooking a meal. Movies. Concerts. As nighttime came thinking of how it would feel to touch her, hold and kiss her passionately. What it would be like to fall asleep with her in my arms and wake up to her first thing in the morning. It had been 2 days since I was last at her home and left her the note. Did she follow my advice? Did she smile as she read the last line? Was she anxiously awaiting my return? I was praying the material would arrive before the weekend. I don’t believe I would have been capable of making it through the weekend without having seen her again. I was determined to actually see her, exchange words and ask her out to coffee or tea. She probably drinks tea. A coffee date was light and easy. Noncommittal, easy to ditch after or it could turn into lunch.

Thursday, 4pm.

Text message notification.

Package delivered.


	4. Friday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run-in at the house, breakfast and fantasies.

**Waverly** ****

Two days. Two whole days. Two mornings, two afternoons and two nights since my last communication with Nicole. The thought of her sweet note made me smile. If Im being truthful it was actually three days since my eyes last gazed upon her. Nicole was always playful in Waverly’s thoughts that is when she wasn’t naked. Waverly imagined what it would be to run her fingers through her hair. Press her body tightly against hers. Waverly couldn’t let herself get caught up in the moment again. Jeremy had been emailing constantly. She was behind on turning in the first few chapters of the new book. Jeremy was understanding, even he was infatuated with Nicole from hearing Waverly talk about her wonderful redhead. Well, not hers, not yet anyways. Today, Friday she had promised him those chapters by end of day and she had every intention of delivering. Time for a cold shower and then buckle down to write.

**Nicole** ****

Nicole was awake 30 minutes before her alarm went off. She was much too excited to continue sleeping. Quick shower, get dressed. Black and red flannel, very lumberjack, very gay but most importantly for Nicole always very lucky. Arriving at the Gibson house Nicole remembered todays job required plumbing so before heading indoors she made sure to turn off the the main water valve. Once inside she called out for Waverly. No response downstairs. Nicole walked upstairs and down the hall to the main bedroom the door was ajar a couple inches. Nicole pushed lightly on the door calling for Waverly. CRASH! Nicole ran right into Waverly causing her to lose her grip on the towel covering her body. Nicole froze in place. Eyes forward then down then wide open then eyes forward again.

“I’m sorry Waverly.” Nicole exclaimed as she bent down to grab the towel. She turned her back to Waverly as she extended her arm to hand the towel back.

“Well this is embarrassing but I was just headed to find you.” Waverly stated as she covered herself up again.

“Water just stopped” she continued.

“Yes, this is why I was calling out to you. I shut the water off at the main because I will be working with the plumbing today. I’m sorry, I should have checked first. I’ll go turn it back on so you can finish.” Nicole said heading out the room.

“No.. don’t worry.. I was finished with the shower can just leave my hair for later. Messy bun will do for today.”

“Well hopefully you’ll let me apologize further. I brought us breakfast to share.” Nicole said turning back to face Waverly.

“Vegan?” questioned Waverly.

“Of course.” smirked Nicole.

**Waverly** ****

Well, perfect I was hoping to see her and as it turns out she saw me. All of me. Birthday suit. The whole kit and caboodle. At least she brought breakfast. Waverly tied her hair up in a messy bun and put on her glasses. She slipped into a loose t-shirt and sweatpants and made her way downstairs. Nicole was waiting at the breakfast bar. She had unpacked the food and had it all very nicely presented. She was standing waiting for Waverly.

“Would you like a tea? said Nicole.

“Yes, please.” Waverly answered with an ear to ear smile.

Nicole walked over to the kettle and started it. She glanced back at Waverly and gestured with a teabag in each hand.

“Earl grey thank you.” Waverly answered while pointing.

“Almond or Oat?” grinned Nicole.

“We have both?” Waverly said surprised.

“I brought both, just in case” Nicole shrugged.

“Um, with Early Grey I prefer Almond milk. Oats better with English Breakfast.” Waverly explained.

“I’m learning so much this morning. You look very comfortable staying in a presume?” Nicole stated to Waverly causing her to realize she hadn’t put on a bra and her shirt was more than a bit sheer.

“Yes, today I must write so I’ll be around. I’ll try to keep myself mostly covered from this point on.” Waverly joked.

“Don’t bother yourself on account of me. I’ve got my own work to focus on today.” Nicole place the tea down and sat next to Waverly so close their knees bumped. An electric charge filled the air around them as they glanced into each others eyes. The feeling seemed to go on forever.

After a few seconds Nicole cleared her throat and said “Wow, I’m starving” and they both looked back at their breakfast. Nicole and Waverly laughed their way through breakfast with lighthearted conversation before each heading off to do their duties.

Waverly finally got up and cleaned up before taking her tea and laptop outside to write. Thanks to the new glass windows Waverly knew that Nicole would be able to see her all day but this also meant she got to sneak peeks of Nicole as well while she did her thing. So sexy when she worked. That black and red flannel complimented her skin tone so well. Waverly felt herself getting worked up while daydreaming.

_Waverly walked right up to to Nicole who was standing in front of the kitchen sink sorting her tools. As Waverly approached her Nicole felt her warmth and turned around to her. Waverly stepped forward forcefully causing Nicole to back into the sink. Waverly's eyes were fixated on Nicole's. Waverly raised her hands up to Nicole neck and placed her hands under the edge of the flannel and down to the first button. Sliding down her hands down to the next button she allowed her fingers to trail down Nicole's exposed skin and later over her cleavage. Nicole's breathing began to be heavy. As Waverly finished unbuttoning the shirt she looked down at Nicole in her sports bra. Locking eyes again with the redhead she began sliding her hand over the bare abdomen and gently caressed Nicole's breasts before finally reaching the shoulders. Up and around the shoulders and now down the side of Nicole's arms causing the flannel to slide off the velvety skin and drop behind Nicole._

“Would you like another tea?” Nicole said stepping out onto the patio.

“Um..sorry, did you say something?”, Waverly snapped from the daydream.

“I was offering to fix you another tea before I went home. I didn’t want you to have to get up if you were on a writing streak.”

“Another tea would be lovely, but don’t trouble yourself. I’m coming inside now. I hadn’t noticed it got so late already.” Waverly rose from the chair gathering her things.

“Ok, water is back on and I’ve packed most of my things. Next week I’ll finish the final details and we can inspect together.” Nicole followed Waverly closing the patio door behind her.

“Oh, so you’ll be done then and leave me.” Waverly said in a sad tone.

“Unless there’s anything you don’t like or a problem. I think I’ll be out of your way by Tuesday.” Nicole's tone was also sorrowful.

They were by the front door now as Nicole was getting ready to leave she turned back around to face Waverly still in the doorway and said, “think you should put on a sweatshirt, you look a bit cold” while she pointed at Waverly's chest, her nipples were hard and visible through the thin material. With a wink and smirk Nicole got in pickup truck and drove away. Waverly's face flushed with excitement.

**Nonna**

Hola sis, quick ?

You busy 2morrow

got this drag of a fundraiser to attend

🙏🏽 be my plus 1, so i don’t die of boredom

**Baby Girl**

always last minute with you

what time?

**Nonna**

Best SIS ever, 8pm

fancy dress

**Baby Girl**

ooh i get to dress up

oh man what will I wear

**Nonna**

Girl with that body of yours anything


	5. Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole attend the same fundraiser. Playful teasing.

**Waverly**

Waverly was excited to get dressed up for a party. It was Saturday night and apparently all of Purgatory was going to be in attendance. It would be nice see everyone after having been away and under a more lively situation than the last time at the funeral. Waverly decided on an updo with some loose strands falling giving it carefree look. Waverly wore a sky blue short tulle dress with a deep v-line and lace. No bra all cleavage. Diamond teardrop matching necklace and earrings completed the look with 5in high Jimmy Choo sandals. Wynonna was on time fora change. The sisters complimented each other on how gorgeous they look and made their way to the party in Waverly's Tesla.

**Nicole** ****

Nicole couldn’t believe her cousin had convinced her to attend this fundraiser. Nicole grew up in the next town over and had moved to Purgatory after her divorce 18 months ago. She hadn’t really made any friends only having talked with people she had done work for. That was exactly what Mercedes used to get her out.

“You are easily the hottest lesbian in all of Purgatory, but you got to put yourself out there.” Mercedes commented. “Everyone is going to be there, plus its open bar.”

“Alright, alright I’ll come. It's been a while since had a chance to let my hair down and get fancy, plus you’re right, open bar.” Nicole caved.

Nicole's look that night was an ode to Ariel with her ginger locks down and wavy. She wore a cyan mermaid dress that accentuated her curves and height. Nicole made her way to the party arriving slightly early because she simply couldn’t help herself. The fundraiser was in one of the towns old historical buildings. The ballroom was a grand room located at the bottom of bifurcated staircase. Nicole spotted Mercedes standing by the bar with Rosita and she made her way to her.

“Rosita, have you met my cousin Nicole, 2nd hottest ginger in town after _moi,_ of course” Mercedes gestured towards Nicole.

“Yes, think I’ve seen you at Shorty's, you are smoking hot” Rosita said while checkin Nicole out. “Can I get you a drink?”

“I’ll just have the champagne, if it’s free go for the expensive stuff.” Nicole joke though still embarrassed by the compliment. “ You are quite beautiful as well, us ladies should dress up more often.”

“Gross, cut it out you two, Rosita she’s family, tighten up your legs.” Mercedes said and the girls all started laughing.

The bar was in the back the room with a full view of the staircase and all the guest were starting to arrive. Rosita and Mercedes gave Nicole all the gossip about the townspeople as they arrive and it was way more colorful than Nicole had anticipated. Then it happened, time actually stood still. Waverly Earp was at the top of the steps, arms interlocked with Wynonna who for once was wearing something other than jeans, crop top and boots. Waverly Earp, of course she would be there, how could Nicole not have known this. Nicole watched as Waverly took her first step down the stairs as if in slow motion. Nicole's eyes trailed up Waverly's silky bare legs. The tulle of the dress started above the knee, she held a small clutch purse with her right hand. The v-line of the dress was deep and Nicole could see the inner sides of her perky breasts. Further up she finally reached easily what was Waverly's most intoxicating feature a warm welcoming smile adorned the face of that angel. Nicole was done for. She knew that she wanted to make Waverly hers. Today. Tonight. Nicole would take her shot.

**Waverly** ****

Waverly was very focused on not falling down the steps. Thankfully, she was holding onto Wynonna for added support. As she reached the top of the stairs she took a moment to take in the grand ballroom. She loved that this was a protected building with so much of Purgatory history within its walls. As she got ready to step down she felt this tingling sensation that someone was watching her. She looked across the room to see many people were looking towards the steps but she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that there was more. Then she spotted Nicole. Even though Nicole's eyes were down she still knew that they were looking at her. At first she might of missed that it was her, having only ever seen her in her work attire. One ginger could be overlooked but there were two next to each other that was impossible to miss. Breathe and don’t fall she repeated to herself while still in awe of Nicole's stature. Eyes centered on Nicole she made her way down the steps. My not so little mermaid thought Waverly halfway down the steps and giggled.

“You alright babygirl?” Wynonna smiled.

“Perfect, let's grab a drink.” Waverly signaled to the bar.

“Wow, ladies” Wynona kissed Mercedes and Rosita hello.

“Hey beauties. Hi, Nicole.” Waverly said while reaching for a champagne and grazing Nicole's arms. Static shocked them both and they smiled.

Waverly got pulled away from the group to speak with the Mayor about using her name to promote Purgatory tourism. Waverly would find small chances to look back at Nicole who would look away when their eyes met. As the night progressed, and the drinks kept flowing everyone had loosened up. Rosita and Wynonna continued their will they won’t they flirting. Tonight it looked like they will. Nicole noticed that Waverly had been left standing alone while the person she had been talking to stepped away to grab them drinks. Nicole decided this would be the time to make her move. Waverly standing alone and away from the girls provided the perfect opportunity. Waverly's back was toward Nicole's so she didn’t see her while she was approaching. Waverly first sensed Nicole when her breath brushed on her neck.

“You look extraordinary!” Nicole whispered softly into Waverly's right ear. Chills and goosebumps flowed through Waverly's body ending between her thighs. She felt Nicole's nose skim across the back of her neck to the left ear. Low shallow breathing and then the words, “AND I’ve seen you naked.” Nicole's tongue grazed her earlobe slightly. With a quick spin and a hand across Waverly's lower back Nicole was on her way. She was practically floating across the ballroom high on her coquettish behavior. Waverly stood still mouth slightly open in amazement. She could still feel the words lingering in the air. Even more so she felt her lace panties were soaked. Where had all this cockiness come from, the thought of it turned her on even more. Waverly set off to find Nicole, this matter building inside her core needed to be resolved. Waverly searched the room for her conquest. She located her and made her way through the crowd picking up and downing another glass of courage along the way. She grabbed Nicole’s forearm startling her. They interlocked hands and Waverly pulled her along the sea of people. Waverly ached to be touched and kissed. Waverly had a plan and they arrived at the photo booth.

“Inside, NOW!” she said hurriedly. Nicole obeyed excited by Waverly's dominating attitude. In one swift movement Waverly followed Nicole into the booth and slide the curtain closed. Without notice Waverly crashed her lips unto Nicole's and melted away into the blissful kiss. Nicole matched the intensity backand wrapped her arms easily around Waverly's waist and lifted her into a straddle position. Waverly had both hands now firmly on the sides of redhead face as they continued their passionate embrace. Nicole's hands was sliding up the brunettes outer thighs. She stopped momentarily upon reaching the brunettes hips waiting for reassurance that she had permission to continue. Waverly slid her hips forward searching for some much needed friction giving Nicole the go ahead to continue her exploration underneath the dress. Nicole reach Waverly’s soaked lace panties and both girls let out a stifled moan into each other mouths. Nicole placed her thumb on Waverly’s clit through the thin fabric. Waverly bit Nicole's bottom lip in response causing a tiny cut. The brunette threw her head back in ecstasy exposing her neck and sternum to Nicole who began placing deliberate wet kisses across the caramel skin. Waverly's fingers had tangled their way into the redheads hair. Waverly hips matched Nicole's circular rhythm. Nicole’s free hand had a firm handle on Waverly's butt cheek holding her down in place. Waverly pushed her chest into Nicole's kisses and lowered her head to to rest on the side of Nicole's head.

“More… Nic.. please, more” Waverly panted into Nicole's ear.Without hesitation the barrier was slipped to the side and two fingers ran down the slick folds of the brunette pussy. She circled at the entrance with light pressure and watched Waverly squirm with yearning. Waverly more than wanted it she needed it and Nicole was toying with her. She made fists of her hand in Nicole's hair and gave her a tug and at that very moment Nicole inserted two fingers to the base in Waverly and held it there. Waverly gasped at the fullness inside her. Nicole savored the warmness of the walls and the oozing of sex down her hand. She methodically thrusted her fingers into Waverly alternating between half and full thrusts. Curving her fingers upwards as she slid out and making sure her thumb was caressing the swollen bud. Nicole looked at Waverly and saw her eyes dilated with desire and knew she would not last very much longer. Nicole found Waverly's soft lips to kiss and ran her tongue across them and then into her waiting mouth. Waverly's breathing became erratic and her body movements had taken a life of their own. She was on the edge.

“Babygirl you in there? We need to go take a picture for the newspaper. I don’t know some crap about founding families.” Wynonna interrupted. Upon hearing Wynonna's voice Nicole quickly remove her fingers and was starting to fix Waverly’s dress in case Wynonna was to open the curtain. Waverly was in disbelief she had been right there at the precipice of climax. Now she was scrambling to make herself presentable to step out for a photo. She released Nicole's hair and with quick peck on the lips she stepped out the photo booth.

“Wynonna, hi.” She exhaled out of breath.

“Everything OK?” queried Wynonna looking back at the booth to see if anyone else was coming out. Waverly instantly grabbed her arm and started heading towards the photographer. Nicole needed a moment to compose herself before stepping out of the booth to see that it was clear. Everyone at the party was already past their drinking limit and focus on themselves. Nicole slid among the crowd unnoticed. Waverly was in the middle between Mercedes and Wynonna while the rest of the people were settling in behind them.

“Everyone look at the camera.” said the photographer and at that moment Waverly could see Nicole just off to the right making her way to the exit. Nicole looked up and her eyes locked in with Waverly’s. Without breaking eye contact Nicole smiled, raised her two fingers to her mouth and tasted the remnants of brunettes sex. At the sight of this Waverly came just as the picture was snapped. The first orgasm Nicole gave her would now be forever immortalize in the Purgatory Newspaper as front page news. ****

**Nicole**

Nicole went home alone that night but with a smug satisfaction. While she may not have been inside of Waverly and had it wash over her she knew that orgasm belonged to her. She watched it drain from Waverly’s expression. At home she used that same memory to alleviate her own tension. Sunday morning Nicole sat alone in her house with her breakfast and the newspaper.

**Purgatory’s Founding Families**

_gather together for a noble cause_

The was the headline along with the half page picture. There was Waverly caught in the midst of pure bliss. Nicole decided right then this was a newspaper clipping worth framing. Later that day she went into town and had it framed. She would gift it to Waverly when she completed her job. Nicole was nervous about returning to the the Gibson house. She hadn’t spoken to Waverly since the party. She thought about texting but didn’t want to come off as too pushy. Nicole wanted to make sure that if things were going to continue that they would on Waverly's terms. She would never ask the brunette to be someone she’s not even if that meant she only wanted to be friends. It had been Waverly that initiated the kiss and had asked for more but there had been alcohol and maybe she got caught in the moment. Nicole decided space was best for now and she was going to the house tomorrow, surely Waverly would be there if she wanted to talk about it.

**Waverly** ****

No call. No text. No email. Nothing. It had been radio silence since the photo booth. Nicole hadn’t even said a proper goodbye even though she did leave Waverly with a parting gift of sorts. Waverly could not stop thinking of the events of the other night. Everything about being with Nicole felt right and it wasn’t just the physical stuff which was honestly out of this world. Emotionally she felt connected to Nicole like she belonged to and with her. So cocky she had walked behind her and gotten her revved up. Waverly had been so brazen in her response. She knew what she wanted and she wanted it now.Nicole was happy to obliged but she had also been so considerate. Even though words were not spoken she noticed when Nicole gestured if she was alright and ask for permission to continue. It had been Waverly that was a total addict wanting more and more with no self control. It would be another day without contact with Nicole which made her sad but also gave her the opportunity to figure out what that night had meant to her. Where did she want it to go from her? Thinking now she was thankful for the space to sort through her feelings. One thing was undoubtedly true, above all, she wanted to repay the favor to Nicole.


	6. Stair sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's lost in lust and dives in, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you even a wayhaught fan it there's no stair sex.

**Nicole**

Nicole pulled up to the house wrecked with nerves. She reminded herself that whatever the case it was Waverly’s choice. She grab her tool belt from the back and headed to the door. She inserted the key pushed it open and stepped inside. She closed the door and turned to walk towards the kitchen. Waverly stood with her back against the kitchen island. Cup of tea in her hands pressed up on her lips as she blew to cool it. She wore a sly smile, black silk negligee and barefoot. Nicole walked towards her with primal desire stopping just inches away. She could feel the heat emanating from the brunette. Waverly set the cup down a full arms length away and looked up to meet Nicole’s eyes. Within seconds Nicole stepped forward grabbed Waverly by the waist with both hands and lifted her easily on the counter. Waverly instinctively parted her legs inviting Nicole in. Nicole slid her hands up past Waverly’s hips grabbed her ass and pushed her forward to the edge so their lower halves were now flushed. Waverly set her hands on Nicoles chest, closed her eyes and let her tongue slightly out of her mouth and traced her bottom lip. Nicole put her index finger under Waverly's chin and lifted her head and met their lips. Waverly wrapped her legs around the redhead joining them at the ankles and rolling her hips to rub her throbbing clit on Nicole. Waverly’s hands made quick work of removing Nicole’s shirt, unbuttoning her jeans and lowering the zipper. She traced one finger along the band of Nicole’s briefs. The sensation cause Nicole’s abdomen to tense up. Waverly slid her hands up Nicoles back catching the elastic band of the sports bra lifting it and letting it drop on the floor. Waverly took a moment to admire Nicole’s succulent breasts. She squeezed them while trailing kisses down Nicole’s neck making sure to suck hard and leave her mark. Further down she now had a nipple in her mouth as she twirled her tongue around it while sucking. The right hand cupping the other breast and pressing the nipple between index and thumb. Waverly took the nipple between her teeth and playfully bit it hard causing a small whimper from Nicole. Waverly relished the way Nicoles body was responding to her touch. Nicole craved more, much more. Nicole shoved Waverly back and she was now resting on he elbows she had unlocked her legs from behind Nicole. Nicole was about to lower herself to her knees when Waverly abruptly closed her legs and sat up straight. Nicole was confused and taken aback.

“tsk.. tsk.. tsk…” stated Waverly while waving a finger left to right. Nicole looked at Waverly with a puzzled look.

“You already had a taste. Today is my turn.” Waverly said jumping off the counter.

Nicole was stunned at Waverly’s declaration. Nicole swore she could smell her own arousal which had intensified at the thought of Waverly between her folds or inside her. Nicole followed Waverly but after a few short steps Nicole yearned to feel Waverly’s skin on hers. Nicole spun the brunette and swiftly did away with her negligee. Arms around her petite frame she lifted Waverly onto her hips and Waverly secured herself wrapping her legs around. Nicole backed Waverly against the railing of the stairs and they made out with desperation. Nicole thrusted her hips forward and up as Waverly pushed hers down. Waverly’s nails dug deep in Nicole’s shoulders with each grind.

“Nic…pants.. fuck… Nic… pants off.” Waverly said in between kisses. Nicole set Waverly down. Shoes, pants and boxer briefs flew off in one swoop motion. Nicole rushed Waverly again this time pinning her against the front door. With one hand she held both Waverly’s arms above her head.Nicole bent down and trailed her tongue down Waverly’s neck, then lower to suck on her breasts giving them equal attention. Waverly jerked to get her arms free so she continue to explore Nicole’s body but was unsuccessful. Nicole’s tongue continued its crusade down Waverly’s torso. Nicole’s free hand was riding up Waverly’s inner thighs when she heard Waverly say.

“No means no, Nicole.”

Nicole groaned with displeasure but she knew Waverly was set in her mission. Nicole released Waverly’s arms and started backing towards the staircase. Waverly pressed forward for a kiss. Nicole was just up the first step when she felt Waverly’s hand cup her sex. Waverly’s middle finger slid in the wet folds and she flicked it forwards and up grazing Nicole’s erect clit. Nicole was taken by surprise and the sensation caused her legs to feel weak so she sat herself up on the fifth step. Nicole’s legs were spread apart with Waverly in between. Waverly was on her knees on the second step. Waverly still controlled Nicole’s pussy teasing her in retaliation.

“All talk and no bite, huh.” Nicole teased. Waverly entered Nicole’s cave instantly filling the redhead. Waverly could feel the walls tighter around her fingers every time she entered.

“Waves….please…more… I need.. more..” Nicole begged and Waverly inserted a third digit. Nicole was right on the cliff but this wasn’t how Waverly wanted it to end. Waverly removed her fingers causing Nicole to wince at the loss. Waverly licked her fingers tasting the redhead for the first time and making a show of it for Nicole by licking her lips afterwards. Waverly then put the same two fingers up to Nicole’s mouth.

“Suck” she ordered and Nicole obeyed. Waverly trailed kisses down Nicole until she was lined up lips to other lips. Nicole could feel the slow shallow breaths on the throbbing bud.Waverly looked up and when she was sure that Nicole was watching her Waverly stuck out her tongue and placed it at Nicole’s entrance and flatly slurped all the juices send Nicole to ecstasy. Waverly concentrated her tongue on Nicole clit. Alternating 8s and 0s. Waverly wrapped her left arm around Nicole’s thigh to make sure she stayed in place for what was to come. Waverly started thrusting her fingers again into the redhead. Nicole was matching Waverly’s rhythm. When Waverly inserted the third finger it was over. Nicole spewed unintelligible obscenities. Waverly however was not done, she slowed her sucking but increased her thrusting speed and force, making sure to curve her fingers at the exit. Before she knew it Nicole had climaxed a second time. Waverly waited until Nicole’s body had relaxed before removing her fingers and then crawled up to Nicole and kissed her.

“Waves.. wow..seriously… what was that?” Nicole uttered.

“Payback!” Waverly said with a chuckle and stood up. She extended her arm out to help Nicole.

“You don’t think we’re finished, do you?” Waverly questioned. Nicole stood up and pick up Waverly over shoulder like a fireman.

“Not a chance.” declared Nicole with a hard smack to Waverly’s ass while making her way up the stairs to the bedroom. “That was just breakfast” continued Nicole tossing Waverly onto the bed.

**Waverly** ****

Laying on Nicole’s chest listening to the steady beat of her heart Waverly felt at home. Waverly wasn’t sure if Nicole was awake or not and she didn’t dare look up to see. She herself was basking in her own post-coital bliss. One. Two. Three. That’s how many times she came this morning, no why wait four. It was definitely four. It’s not exactly like she was keeping track even just one those had been so much better than any she ever had before. What happens now thought Waverly. Nicole was done with her work even though she claimed to have a few more days. The thought of Nicole not being around caused Waverly deep sorrow. She wasn’t ready for this feeling to be over even if she didn’t quite understand what exactly it was.

“Nic?” Waverly said softly.

“Yes” responded Nicole. There was silence. “Waves?” continued Nicole as she embraced Waverly tighter.

“Listen Waves, I understand if you just got caught up in the moment but for me this is so much more. If you would like to explore this further, I’d love to take you out for coffee.” Nicole sat up on the edge of the bed and realized most of her clothes were downstairs. Nicole got up to start her awkward walk of shame and made her way to the door. She didn’t look back at Waverly afraid she’d start to cry.

“Dinner?” Waverly blurted just as Nicole was about out the door. Nicole turned around stuck her head back in the room and smiled “DEAL!” ****

Waverly drove to Shorty’s to see Wynonna. There was so much unpack. Her head was spinning. She had all the feels.Thankfully Monday afternoons were slow and they had the bar to themselves.

“Ok, you definitely had sex!” Wynonna taunted.

“Yeah, boi” fist bumped Waverly.

“There’s no way that boy-man Champ got you glowing like that. OMG, it was Ginger Spice? The party?” Wynonna had a revelation. “THE BOOTH! She was in there wasn’t she? I knew it! Sit. Spill. Now.”

“Well” started Waverly.

“Eww” said Wynonna.

“Wynonna I haven't even said anything yet.” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Right, right. Just getting myself ready. Proceed.”

Waverly told Wynonna all the highlights. The towel mishap, the party, the booth and this morning.

“You sure are letting your freak flag fly free.” Wynonna grinned. “So, if you’re here and you're telling me then it's more than crazy hot, toe-curling, out of body back into body, angels singing Hallelujah sex, right? Relationships are not my jam but you look happy, sis. Plus, she’s smoking.”

“It’s more than just physical, Wynonna. When I’m around her I feel complete. It’s like she fills a hole I wasn’t even aware was there.” Waverly sighed. Wynonna came around the bar kissed Waverly on the forehead and said, “You deserved this, babygirl.”


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date.

**Nicole** ****

Dinner. Waverly had suggested dinner. Nicole thought to herself this is so much better than coffee. Dinner is a much bigger commitment to getting to know each other. Nicole knew she would have to make this night special. She wanted to make sure Waverly understood she was serious about where this may lead. Nicole realized she didn’t actually know much Waverly but that didn’t matter because it was about the way she felt when she was around her that mattered most. A sense of belonging.

**Nicole Haught**

Hey beautiful.

Dinner. Wednesday?

**Waverly Earp**

😊

Wednesday’s great

Time?

**Nicole Haught**

Is 7pm good?

**Waverly Earp**

Looking forward to it.

How was ur day?

**Nicole Haught**

Todays has been good actually. You?

**Waverly Earp**

Much better now I have much to look

forward to. 😘

**Nicole Haught**

I’ll send you details tomorrow.

Home cook dinner or restaurant. That was yet to be decided. Nicole ultimately decided a night out would be less pressure. She called made a reservation and requested a private table.

**Waves**

Hi, Nic

dress and heels ok?

for tonight I mean

**Nic**

Hey Waves

dress and heels 😍 yes

Pick you up at 6:30p

Nicole was there at 6:20pm because well that was just how Nicole was. Thankfully Waverly too was a planner and always on time. Nicole ran the doorbell and for a second it all felt very high school. Wynonna opened that door and caught Nicole by surprise.

“Well, well if it isn’t queen of all things sapphic.” smirked Wynonna.

“Hi, Wynonna, was that compliment?” said Nicole while Waverly was coming down the steps.

“Pfft, you wish. Now you have her home by 9 and no funny business.” Wynonna attempted to say without laughing.

“Owww” cried Wynonna when Waverly smacked her arm and headed out the door.

“You look stunning.” said Nicole admiring Waverly.

“Thank you, you look very handsome…umm.. beautiful I mean.. ah.. Beautifully handsome.” Waverly was fumbling as they reach the car. Nicole opened the door and Waverly stepped inside.

“Thank you for noticing.” Nicole said with a wink.

“Use protection!” yelled Wynonna as they drove off.

The car ride was silent but there was so much tension in the air. Neither knew what to say first. Nicole noticed Waverly nervously fidgeting with her hands. Nicole reached over grabbed Waverly’s hand and squeezed it slightly. They turned and looked at each other.

“I got you.” Nicole said reassuringly. “Relax, tonights just about having fun and getting to know each other better. No pressure.” Waverly took a deep breathe, exhaled and nodded.

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to their table. Private booth for two. Nicole and Waverly agreed that the night called for some wine.

“Red or white?” queried Nicole.

“White” answered Waverly and Nicole just nodded in agreement to the waiter.

“This is very nice Nicole.” smiled Waverly. The waiter arrived with the wine and Nicole tested it and offered Waverly to try as well.

“That’s ok, I trust you.” Waverly replied. The rest of the evening just flowed. The conversation was easy between them. They spoke about their childhoods and past romances. What happened and what went wrong. The first date jitters were all gone.

“How did you end up in your line of work?” Waverly asked.

“I’m really good with my hands.” Nicole said while a sip of wine. Waverly to choke on hers.

“That you are indeed.” Waverly smiled warmly.

“Are you aware when you do that?” Waverly leaned a bit across the table.

“Do what?” Nicole cocked her head to the side.

“Lick your bottom lip and slowly release it from between your teeth.” Waverly continued.

“Only happens when I’m with you. Does it bother you?”

“Not at all, but I think it's ruined my panties.” Waverly sat back in her chair and shrugged.

“Check please!”

The girls made their way outside and to the car. As they approached Nicole swung Waverly so they were face to face. She leaned in deeply kissing Waverly slamming her back onto the truck. Waverly’s hands gripped Nicole’s back as she brought her in closer. Nicole shifted her weight placed her thigh in between Waverly’s legs and jerked her hips forward. Waverly let out a moan as she sank her core onto Nicole’s thigh. Car lights shines in their direction brought the girls out of their embrace.

“Let’s get you home, shall we?” said Nicole still slightly out of breath.

“I think it's for the best.” Waverly raised up gave Nicole one last peck on the lips and stepped aside so Nicole could open the truck door.

“I noticed you didn’t mention any women earlier, when we talked about relationships.” Nicole said softly.

“Um.. well.. it’s a new thing.. not thing… you. You are the first woman. I can’t explain it. When you’re around its like my body wakes up.” Waverly answered shyly.

“So Monday, at your place, that was your first time?”

“Yes.” Waverly said barely audible. “Was it not ok. You know on the stairs. When…” Waverly trailed off as she said embarrassed.

“OMG Waves, are you kidding me. That was everything and more.” Nicole said reassuringly. “I would have never guessed that was your first time. The way you… the things you… the confidence and control you commanded. Well, now I’m pulsating at the thought of it.”

“Really?!” Waverly said wolfishly.

“You my darling, are what we like to call, a natural.” Nicole smiled as Waverly chuckled.

“Well, I felt very inspired that day much like I am right now.” Waverly spread her legs slightly apart and gently ran her hand up her own thigh. Her fingers barely tracing her skin. Waverly lifted her hips and slid off her lace thong. “Those are ruined anyways.”

Nicole watched as Waverly’s right hand disappeared under the dress. Waverly closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the headrest. She bit her bottom lip and let out a low groan.Waverly continued pleasuring herself rolling her hips and massaging her own breasts for added stimulation. Nicole’s eyes were black with lust and hunger but she had to focus on the road. Suddenly, Waverly’s left arm reached over to Nicole’s forearms and held on tight. Waverly’s back arched off the the seat. Waverly clenched her thighs tight as she dug her fingernails into Nicole’s arm.

“FUCK, Nicole” Waverly exhaled. Nicole turned to face Waverly as they had just arrived at the Gibson house. Waverly opened her eyes and looked at Nicole smugly. Nicole opened the passenger door and Waverly carefully stepped out with weak legs. Waverly held on to Nicole on the way to the front door.

“Mind if I join you?” Nicole asked with puppy eyes and dimples as they reached the door. Waverly could see Nicoles pupils were blown out fully with what had just happened in the car seconds ago.

“Sorry, I don’t put out on first dates.” Waverly said teasingly as she gave Nicole a peck on the cheek, turned on her heel smiled and went inside her house. Nicole stood on the front porch mouth agape in disbelief. Nicole slowly walked back to her truck with an agonizing pain between her legs. Waverly may have won this battle but Nicole knew the war was from from over. As Nicole stepped back into her car to head home she heard her phone vibrate in the cup holder.

**Waves**

left my panties on seat

💦sorry💦

guess they’re yours now 🤷🏽♀️

**Nic**

You.. are.. such.. a.. tease..

Game on

**Waves**

Good Night, baby

Hope you can sleep 😝

**Nic**

Probably not as good as you

Sweet dreams princess 😘


	8. Wynsita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Rosita have a lot of history and it's time to have a talk.

**Wynonna**

“Don’t go, get back in bed.” whined Wynonna. “Come on, clothes are so overrated.”

“Well, I don’t think my boss would appreciate me opening the bar late.” said Rosita gathering her bits of clothes from all around the room. “Anyways, since when are you the cuddling type?”

“Who says I want to cuddle” Wynonna responded with a devilish grin.

“Plus, Wynonna I came over here to talk. How. This.” Rosita said gesturing at the mess they made of the bedroom. “I’m going to work and no more of all this until we talk.” Rosita said in a firm tone as she left the bedroom.

“FINE!” Wynonna groaned. She laid in bed for a while thinking about the talk Rosita wanted to have. It had been a long time coming and she knew eventually they would get here. Wynonna knew soon as she moved back to Purgatory that she would eventually end up in bed with Rosita again.

“Wynonna, you can’t still be sleeping. It’s 4 o’clock in the afternoon.” yelled Waverly from the bottom of the steps. Wynonna made her way downstairs and found Waverly in the kitchen putting the kettle on the stove. Wynonna scoffed as she walked past her grabbed the bottle of whisky and sat at the table. Waverly joined her and gave Wynonna a raised eyebrow look.

“Whisky for breakfast, really?” Waverly shook her head.

“Lunch and Dinner, too.” Wynonna took a shot.

“So, Rosita was here?”

“What? Um no. Why would you think that?”

“Wynonna, there’s only one road in and out of the Homestead. I know who I saw. Why are you so defensive. It’s clear you have feelings for her.”

“Feelings, that’s a bit of a stretch. Do I enjoy her company more than most peoples? Yes. Plus no shower-head can do the things she does.” Wynonna’s face flushed at the thought. “But she wants to have the talk. You know me babygirl, labels and commitment. Nope.”

“Well, it's not only about you. Clearly Rosita wants more than just your occasional hook-up. How about you talk to me and see if we can get you to the same page she is.” Waverly stated in her most comforting tone. She knew that making attachments had always been hard for Wynonna. She would never admit to needing anyone other her baby sister.

“How about you fill me in on how you got to this point. Rosita isn’t making it up if she feels there’s something there.” Waverly pressed on.

“Well, this has been going on for a while. If I had to say it really became something back in high school.”

“High School?” Waverly was shocked. Waverly knew they were best friends and inseparable but Wynonna was always going back and forth to John Henry. Waverly had always assumed liking girls was something she discovered on her travels.

“Yeah, you remember when Aunt Gus would let us have sleepovers, how Mercedes would always take you into the living room to paint your nails or watch a movie until you fell asleep.”

“Yes, she always said she like hanging out with me cause I was like the little sister she never had.” Waverly recalled fondly.

“Well, Mercedes has always been the best wing woman.” Wynonna laughed. “She knew about me a Rosita so she would help us out with the little sister problem.”

“So this whole time, you’ve been what Bi?”

“No labels but if you made me pick one. Sure, I’m bi, guess like you are now too.”

“Oh, no, I’m a lesbian!” exclaimed Waverly with all her might.

“Alright, calm your tits, lesbian. Like I was saying, started in high school but I was already the outcast and weird kid. So I kept with the John Henry nonsense for longer than I should have as you know. I always thought that after high school was over that then it wouldn’t matter to me as much what people said and I could see where it went with Rosita. That’s when Rosita started dating Regina George. Ugh, she was such a bitch. I don’t know what Rosita ever saw in her but that relationship seemed to go on forever. So Rosita was busy and happy and didn’t have time for me any longer. Thats when I said fuck it and went away.”

Waverly took a shot of whiskey. She looked at Wynonna in amazement there was so much she didn’t know or hadn’t picked up on when she was younger. Wynonna continued her story.

“So you remember the fundraiser. What am I saying of course you do. With your little photo booth rendezvous.” Wynonna saw Waverly starting to blush. “That night Rosita was looking like, well you saw her. She looked incredible. I couldn’t take my eyes off her so we spent the night flirting and it was so fun and easy. God she’s so smart and witty with the banter.” Waverly was just nodding completely enthralled in the story. “So after I got my car from your place and came home. Who do I find standing on the front porch?” Wynonna took another shot sat back in the chair with her eyes up and looking off into the distance. “We had fooled around a bit since I’ve been back especially when I stayed with her during the renovation. I hadn’t thought much about it because it was only a couple of weeks so it was fun but with an expiration date. After I moved back to the Homestead it just stopped happening. I would really only see her at work in passing during shifts.” Wynonna looked at Waverly to make sure she was still listening before she carried on.

“That night though. When I walked up to her on the front porch. That was different. She said she didn’t even know how she got there. She said she had started to drive to her apartment and then found herself on the long dirt road to the homestead like it was calling out to her. So I kissed her right there not even letting her finish her sentence. I’m going to spare you the rest because your are my baby sis. I’m sure Haught Sauce has already given you an idea of what happened that night. She’s been over every night since and I’m sad every time she leaves. Ok so maybe I do have some small feelings.”

“Small feelings? Are you serious? From what I just heard Wynonna you loved Rosita back in high school and you let her go because you were too scared. Now, you’ve found you way back to each other and you’re going to be sorry if you don’t tie this down. You need to stop deflecting and have that conversation. You’re insecurities be damned.” Waverly preached to Wynonna. Another shot for Wynonna while she nodded. She knew her sister was right. She would have to confront her feelings for Rosita. Wynonna needed some additional courage and eye candy, so the girls headed to Shorty’s.

“Hi, Rosita, think you left something at the Homestead.”, quipped Waverly.

“Don’t think I did.” Rosita answered.

“You sure?” Rosita finally turned around and saw Waverly pointing at Wynonna. Rosita could not hid her excitement at seeing Wynonna.

“Hey doll.” Wynonna returned a smile.

“You girls enjoy.” Rosita said serving them their usual and returning to the other patrons.

“Well now you know my whole situation. How was your date with Haught.”

“Perfection.” Waverly beamed. Wynonna rolled her eyes with annoyance.

“So lovey dovey already.”

“It’s nothing like I’ve ever felt before. Something just clicked when I was with her. It was beyond my control. The whole experience has felt surreal Wynonna. If I wasn’t talking to you about it right now I might think it was all in my head.”

“She’s definitely real and so is this aura around you.”

“Champ. Perry. B-Train. It was never right. I went through the motions but there was always something missing. So, yup, now we know, I’m a big ‘ol lesbian.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Wynonna raised her drink.

“You’ll drink to anything.” Waverly said giving her sister a side eye.

“Do you girls need another one?” Chrissy asked them walking up from behind the bar.

“Where’s Rosita?” said Waverly.

“Oh, her shift was over like 10 minutes ago. Think she went home.” Chrissy responded.

“I better get going home too.”

“No don’t leave babygirl. Let’s have another one.”

“Wynonna I think you better head upstairs and check on Rosita it’s not like her to have left without saying goodbye.” Waverly kissed her sisters cheek and waved goodbye at Chrissy.

“Alright, alright. Hand me a bottle of whisky.” Wynonna grabbed the bottle from Chrissy and headed up the steps to Rosita’s apartment.

“Knock, knock” called out Wynonna. Rosita opened the door leaning against it wearing only an oversized shirt.

“Well how am suppose to talk to you when you look like that. May I.” Wynonna said taking a step forward.

“Only if you are here to talk. I’m serious this time, Wy.”

“Let’s talk, babe.” Wynonna said with a kiss on Rosita’s lips.


	9. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole decide they should take a step back and figure things out.

**Waverly**

Waverly arrived back home late in the evening. The day had gotten away from her but it was clear that Wynonna needed her. Waverly was slightly drunk and tired so she made her way to bed. As she laid down she thought about Nicole but before she could send her a good night text. She fell asleep.

**Nic**

Good Morning 👸🏼

I missed you yesterday

**Waves**

🥰 Hey you

I missed you also

Wynonna was a mess

**Nic**

Is she ok?

Everything alright?

**Waves**

Oh yes, nothing like that

Her and Rosita lovers quarrel

but more important

When will I see you again

**Nic**

I’m out of town

Left this morning

**Waves**

Oh 😞

**Nic**

I stopped by your place yesterday

wanted to say a proper goodbye 😉

Dinner when I get back?

Waverly didn’t know what to do. She clearly had feelings for Nicole, strong ones but she had no idea how Nicole felt. Was this just sex? Nicole was being so casual about being away. Waverly decided to take the advice she had given to her sister. She also had to have a talk. Waverly needed to make sure that they were both on the same page.

**Nic**

Is something wrong?

**Waves**

I think we should have a talk

**Nic**

Let’s take some time

We will talk when I get back

**Waves**

Ok. yeah sure.

**Nic**

Waverly.

I LIKE YOU A LOT TOO!

😘

And just like that Waverly’s mind was put at ease. Nicole was able to read right through all her hesitation, but even more important she liked her back. Waverly was not sure how long Nicole was going to be away for but taking some time seem like a good idea.

Waverly needed a distraction if she was going to get through her days without dwelling on Nicole and their impeding conversation. Waverly met with Jeremy and Robin for brunch that day. They had a lot to catch up on. Jeremy was his usual cheery self and very inquisitive about Nicole. The three of them gossiped over mimosas and made a plan to have a dinner party soon.

“BGD.” Jeremy said happily.

“What?” Waverly said quizzically finishing her drink.

“Big Gay Dinner. You know Jeremy never met an acronym he didn’t love.” Robin said with a peck on Jeremy as he headed towards the bar to grab the next round.

“Oh yes, that will be so much fun. We can invite Rosita and Nonna too.”

“Sorry, gays only.” said Jeremy

“Exactly” Waverly said grabbing the drink from Robin. Jeremy’s jaw dropped open completely shellshocked.

“Wait so you mean what I think you mean.”

“Yup, my sister and Rosita, sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g.” Waverly sang whimsically.

“Love wins.” Robin said with a smile.

“Cheers to that.” They all clink their flutes.

**Nicole**

It had been 5 days since Nicole had gone to check in on her injured dad. She was finally going back home to Purgatory. Being away from Purgatory had only reinforced what she already knew. Nicole was completely smitten with Waverly and she was looking forward to returning to her. The whole drive back to Purgatory she thought about all the things she wanted to say to her. Their relationship had definitely started very physical, both of them overcome by their primal desires but Nicole wanted to take a step back. She was surely going to miss having sex with the brunette but she felt it was important to build a strong foundation. Nicole wanted them to start from a place of honesty and trust and she would say all this when they talked. Nicole was on pace to arrive back in Purgatory before noon so she messaged Waverly.

**Nic**

Coffee and chat? ☕️

**Waves**

OMG, I actually squealed.

I’m at the coffee shop. Writing.

See you soon

**Nic**

Great, be there shortly

Just like that Nicole was all nerves again. Even though she knew exactly what she wanted to say Waverly she was nervous. All indication was that Waverly felt the same way but there was always a chance that maybe they didn’t see things the same long term. Nicole debated whether she should go home first and change but decided against it. She was wearing an old college sweatshirt, jeans and a beanie, It didn’t really get anymore love me as I am than this so it was a good place to start. Nicole arrived at the coffee shop and scanned the room. She spotted Waverly in a booth, her head was down and her glasses had made their way to the tip of her nose. She was typing away furiously Nicole almost didn’t want to interrupt so she went to order a drink.

Waverly looked up from her laptop to fix her glasses that were about to fall. She noticed that Nicole was ordering. Her first thought was, seriously is there any outfit Nicole can’t pull off flawlessly. Nicole look in Waverly’s direction and waved when she saw the brunette looking at her. Nicole made her way around the tables. When she reached Waverly jumped up excitedly and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. She held on tightly for a while and she felt their heartbeats sync up. Waverly gave Nicole a smooch on the cheek, sat back down and closed her laptop. Waverly wanted Nicole to know that she had her undivided attention. Nicole sat in the chair across from her and flashed her dimples.

“How was your trip?” Waverly said to break up the silence.

“It was good. I don’t know if I mentioned my dad had an accident and broke his leg. My mom needed some help around the house to make things more accessible.”

“Well, they’re lucky to have a daughter that’s so good with her hands.” said Waverly with an eyebrow raise.

“Yes, they are very proud but what about you. You were very motivated in your writing when I first came in.”

“Oh yes this book is just flowing.” Then neither girl said anything for a moment. They both knew that there was a conversation they were meant to be having now that the pleasantries were over. The barista came over and placed Nicole’s coffee on the table. After Nicole said thanks again the girls were silent. At the same time they went to speak up.

“Wel..”

“So…”

“oh you go ahe…”

“Sorry you were gon..”

They both started to laugh at the situation. Nicole sat up in her chair and reached across the table with both hands palms up. Waverly place her hands in Nicole’s and smiled.

“Waverly.” Nicole stated holding firmly to Waverly’s hands and looking straight at her. “I understand that you may be concern about what is going on here. Considering that I am the first woman that you have been romantically interested in its understandable. I want you to know firstly that I like you very much. I know that things started kind of intense between us but I want to make it clear that is not what I am about. I would like for us to take a few steps back and really get to know each other. Well, if that’s what you want. I mean I don’t want to presume.”

“No, I do. I like you too. Like a lot. I was worried, yes that maybe this was all just physical for you because of how it all just took off in that way at first. I can see now that there is definitely more there.” Waverly felt relieved.

“I want you to set the pace for us going forward. No pressure and no expectations from me. I want us to be completely honest with each other and build trust.”

Waverly was beaming with happiness over Nicole’s words. It was everything she was hoping to hear to reassure her that what she had felt was right. Waverly stood up suddenly rounding the table and plopped down on Nicole’s lap sideways, arms around the redheads neck.

“I agree with everything you’ve said but does this mean no more sexy time?” Waverly said resting her forehead on Nicole’s.

“Well, maybe some kid-friendly sexy time.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s soft lips.


	10. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast Wynsita and Waves. Then Wynsita and Wayhaught double date. Wynaught competition.

**Wynonna** ****

“You have amazing taste in underwear.” Wynonna commented walking into the bedroom where Rosita stood in front of the closet.

“Now that's one I haven't heard before.”

“How about I help you out of them.” Wynonna wrapped her arms around Rosita’s waist from behind and kissed her neck. Rosita closed her eyesand dropped her head to the side exposing more of her neck. Wynonna’s hands caressed her lovers abdomen then rose to cup one of her breasts while the other hand started to make its way south. Before Rosita allowed herself to melt into the pleasure she buck her hips back to push Wynonna off.

“We don’t have time.”

“Of course we do.” whined Wynonna making her way forward to embrace Rosita again.

“We’re going to be late.”

“It’s fine. It’s just my sister. She can wait.”

“Well, I’m still trying to make a good impression. I have her to thank for talking sense into you.” Rosita grabbed her clothes from the closet and hurried around Wynonna to the bathroom and got dressed. “Also I’m starving.”

“I could murder a stack of pancakes right now.”agreed Wynonna as they left the room to head off to breakfast.

Waverly waved to them from the booth as the girls arrived at the diner. They made their way to her and sat together on the opposite side.

“HI!” said Waverly enthusiastically.

“Too early for all that cheeriness sis.”

“Hey Waverly, don’t mind her, she’s just grumpy I told her no this morning.” winked Rosita.

“Well you two look happy.” Waverly said.

“We are, big thanks to you. Never thought your sister would ever come to her senses, but tell us more about Nicole. Wynonna says you are totally smitten.”

“Smitten, ha. I’m shocked she was able to pulled herself out of bed away from her long enough to join us this morning.”

“I slept alone last night, thank you very much, but Nicole is just amazing. I’m the luckiest.”

“Hey sis, does the carpet match the drapes.” said Wynonna seemingly quite amused with her comment.

“WYNONNA!” exclaimed Rosita and Waverly in unison. Wynonna laughed it off and signaled the waitress.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The girls order their breakfast and continued chatting. Just as they were all finishing their food Waverly spoke.

“Are you free this Friday? I want you to get to know Nicole better and wanted to invite you bowling with us.”

“I don’t know if my boos would let me have the day off.” Rosita said looking at Wynonna with pleading eyes.

“Only for you baby sis. Of course you can babe.” Wynonna have Rosita a kiss.

“Awww”

“Oh, zip it Waverly.” Wynonna said feigning being annoyed.

**FRIDAY** ****

“Don’t you look sexy for bowling.” Wynonna stated admiring her girlfriend from the doorway.

“Oh, this isn’t for bowling, this is for you. A preview of what’s to come later if you play nice tonight with Nicole.”

“Pfft, I’m always nice.”

“When it comes to Waverly, you can be a tad overprotective.”

“She’s the only family I have left.”

“You have me now too, babe.” Rosita smacked Wynonna’s ass as she walked by.

Nicole and Waverly arrived first and were already in the lane waiting for the other half of the party. They all exchanged hugs and ordered drinks from the waitress. The sat down to put on their shoes while they waited. Once the drinks arrived the girls got ready to make a toast.

“To lovers and new friends.” Waverly said and they all raised their glasses.

“So what are you intentions with my sister, besides the obvious.” Wynonna directed towards Nicole catching her off guard.

“Oh, ah, I” Nicole stuttered and was interrupted by Rosita.

“Don’t mind my girlfriend. She uses humor when she’s uncomfortable.”

“It’s a valid question and I’d like and answer.” Wynonna followed after Nicole as she went to the ball rack. Nicole picked up an 8lbs ball to test but it was too light. She then grabbed on that was 12lbs which felt right.

“I think you should use the 10lbs and we can take back an 6 and 8 for the girls to use.” Nicole suggested to Wynonna.

“I don’t think so Red, if you’re using a 12 so am I.”

“This isn’t a competition, Wynonna.”

“Of course it’s not cause I’m going to win.”

“Oh not a chance.” Nicole reassured.

Rosita and Waverly watched their girlfriends bicker and looked at each other.

“It’s going to be a long night with those two.”

“Yup!.”

The game actually came down to the last frame. Wynonna was trying to distract Nicole from getting the Strike that would put them ahead. Waverly was being the best cheerleader ever even though she didn’t want them to be so competitive. Rosita had embraced Wynonna from behind and was resting her head over her right shoulder looking down the lane as the ball rolled toward the pins. STRIKE! Waverly started jumping in celebration and ended up in Nicole’s arms kissing her all over.

“Lucky roll.” said Wynonna.

“Nope, she’s just that good with her hands.” Waverly mocked continuing to shower Nicole with kisses.

“Ewwww, don’t need to know that, thanks.”

“Come here baby, you played so well.” Rosita turned Wynonna and they kissed. The girls finished their drinks and started getting ready to leave. Each couple walking hand in hand out of the bowling alley and they stopped to say bye when they reached the cars.

“Your not so bad Haught. You hurt her I’ll kill you, though.”

“Not to worry Earp, she’s in good _hands_ with me.” Nicole responded and everyone chuckled when she emphasized hands. Goodbyes all around and they all went on their way.


	11. Wynsita sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna gets lucky

**Wynonna**

Back at the homestead, Wynonna and Rosita rushed up the stairs with their lips locked and pieces of clothing flying off them in all directions. When they reached the bedroom only their underwear was left. Backing into the bedroom Wynonna’s knees hit the edge causing her to fall back on it. Rosita lifted her legs and placed them on either side of Wynonna. While she backed up towards the headboard, Rosita was crawling forward. Wynonna sitting up with Rosita straddled on her they kissed passionately. Needing to feel more Rosita reached and removed her own bra and then Wynonna’s. The touch of bare skins sent chills down their spines. Rosita place her hand on Wynonna and firmly laid her back. She grabbed both of Wynonna’s arms and held them above her head towards the headboard while her hips were grinding on Wynonna causing her to let out a moan. Rosita stopped suddenly and with a very mischievous smile slide her hand under the pillow and then Wynonna heard the clicking of the handcuffs.

“What’s this.” Wynonna said yanking at the cuffs.

“I promised you a treat but since you were a bad girl, there will be no touching allowed for you.” Rosita began to kiss down Wynonna’s jawline when she got the neck she bit hard sucked definitely leaving a mark for later. Wynonna writhed under the torture.

“Baby, please, uncuff me. I want to touch you.”

“Not a chance.” Rosita smiled and continued her way down Wynonna’s abdomen scraping the sides lightly with her nails as she went. Wynonna wrapped her right leg behind Rosita as she reached between her thighs.

“Baby, so wet. Would you like me to clean up this mess you’ve made?” Rosita looked up with a devious smile from between her legs.

“Please.” Wynonna could barely get out the word as the pressure in her core began to build further. Rosita placed her velvety hot tongue between the folds. At an agonizingly slow pace she licked the length of her lover but always stopping short of Wynonna needed it the most. Soft lick just to the left of it then to the right of it and most painful stopping right before it. Rosita now used two fingers to gently apply pressure at the entrance without going in. Wynonna was squirming with anticipation She needed it.

“Baby, stop teasing. Fuck me already.”

“Fuck me what?” Rosita said with a flick of the tongue on the clit. The words causing a vibration on the highly stimulate bundle of nerves driving Wynonna wild.

“Fuck me now!”

“If you want a release. You know what I want.” Rosita gave a broad stroke.

“Fuck me, Daddy!” Wynonna caved and right then got exactly what she was looking for. No hesitation there were two fingers pounding into her and she felt her soft lips forming a seal around her erect bud. Wynonna was bucking her hips in unison with Rosita. It wasn’t going to be much longer now she was ready to go from all the buildup. Her body was ablaze with pleasure. Every time she tugged at the handcuffs she can feel Rosita smile smugly.

“Jesus, Rosie.” Wynonna couldn’t even begin to tell where exactly she was feeling the sensation. It was all over her body and it was intensified by not being able to touch Rosita. Wynonna was panting and started to mumble unintelligibly letting Rosita know that she was close. “Babe, I’m so close. More.” Rosita added an extra finger and made sure she emphasized curving them as she exited.

“Come for me, baby.” Wynonna came undone at the words. Rosita could feel the tightness around her fingers but she continued her thrusting. Her tongue now just lightly licking around the area as to no over stimulate.

“If… you…omg.. I’m going.. fuck.. Rosie.” While coming down from her first orgasm Wynonna came again. Rosita stayed inside until she was sure Wynonna had come down from her ecstasy.

“You taste so good baby.” She said as she clean up every last drop.The made her way up to kiss Wynonna whose eyes were still closed.

“Rosie, that was amazing.”

“Oh, but we are not finished yet. Can you last a little longer in those handcuffs? I promise it’ll be worth it.” Rosita asked while she rubbed Wynonna’s wrist make sure they weren’t hurt.

“Yes.” Wynonna said enthusiastically.

“You been such a good girl for daddy just now. It’s time for your reward.” Rosita gave Wynonna a wink.

Rosita then brought her hips all the way forward so she was lined up with Wynonna’s mouth. Wynonna’s tongue was already out in anticipation as the latina lowered herself slowly to meet her. Wynonna had always been exceptional at eating pussy and Rosita could never really last too long. Rosita had one hand on the wall behind the headboard for support and the other wrapped in Wynonna hair.

“Do you like your reward?” Rosita asked while riding her face. Wynonna could only nod yes as she didn’t want to remove her mouth for even one second. She could feel her lovers arousal coating her chin.

“Baby.. please keep…. don’t stop… I’m soooo.. fuck… I’m gonna..” Rosita could not even finish one of her thoughts before she was baptizing Wynonna’s mouth. Even though she was still feeling the aftershocks of her organs she managed to release Wynonna before falling on the bed beside her. Totally spent. Wynonna rubbed her wrists and then embrace Rosita pulling her in extra tight. Wynonna snuggled herself on Rosita’s neck.

“You are incredible.” Wynonna said softly. Rosita felt her body go completely relaxed as she melted into Wynonna’s big spoon. Rosita interlocked her hand with Wynonna’s brought it up to her mouth and gave it a kiss.

“Hope you’re not going soft on me Earp.” Rosita teased.

“I love you, Rosie.”

“I love you, Wy.”


	12. Purgatory Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynaught and Waysita friendships.... double date at Purgatory fair. Plus popping the big question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sickenly cute and sweet....

**Waverly**

It had been about 5 days since the bowling date and things were still going great with Nicole. Waverly couldn’t think of a time in her life where she had been happier than right now. Waverly walked into Shorty’s and sat down at the bar. She knew Rosita would be on shift today and that’s where she had agreed to meet Nicole before they went out to dinner.

“Hey Rosita, are we still on for tomorrow?” Waverly asked as she got comfortable.

“Yes, of course. I was so happy when you called about it. I desperately need a pamper day.” Rosita smiled while pouring a vodka soda. Waverly had called to see if Rosita had wanted to go to the salon and get a mani/pedi with her. Ever since Wynonna and her had become official Waverly made a great effort to become friends with her outside of her sister. The two girls often went to breakfast or shopping. Waverly was looking around the bar and it was busier than usual.

“It’s busy for a Wednesday, no?”

“Yes, got a lot of people front out of town. The Purgatory Fair starts this Friday so the workers are here already.” Rosita was happy for the increased business it made her nights go by faster when she was busy.

“Omg, the fair! I haven’t been in years. Champ would always say we’d go then always something stupid would happen and Wynonna wouldn’t be caught dead. That’s so lame she’d say if I asked.” Waverly recalled.

“Well then we should totally make the girls take us this weekend. Are you up for another double date?” Rosita questioned.

“Well you mean if either of our dates are still alive after today.” Waverly let out a small laugh.

“If they aren’t here in the next 30 minutes, I’m going to start taking bets on who killed who.” Rosita served two shots for them.

“I mean whose bright idea actually was it to let Wynonna and Nicole go axe throwing. Alone?” Waverly took the shot and signaled for another the more she thought about it. “I’m super happy that they are spending time together like we are but we should be more careful about their chosen activities.”

“Seriously.” agreed Rosita.

“Do you think you can actually convince Wynonna to come to the fair this weekend?”

“Leave that up to me. I can be very persuasive when I need to be.” Rosita said with a wink and left Waverly alone with another shot.

Nicole and Wynonna walked into the bar about 15 minutes later. They were laughing and in very good spirits. The look of them two bonding filled Waverly’s heart with so much joy. Watching the dimples on her tall redhead lit up her world. Waverly also couldn’t think of the last time that Wynonna had actually let her guard down with someone so this was very big deal.

“Hi baby, missed you today.” Nicole put her arm around Waverly and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Waverly wrapped her arm around Nicole and rested her head on her chest. She couldn’t get enough of Nicole’s scent. She always thought she smelled of vanilla dipped donuts which were her favorite. Nicole had chuckled the first time Waverly told her which made her blush. 

“I’m so glad you are alive and that neither of you maimed the other.”

“Not for lack of trying, trust me.” Wynonna joked the reached over the bar and gave a kiss to her girlfriend. Wynonna then sat down next to her sister. “Babe, get us 4 shots please before these two abandon us.” Rosita poured the shots and passed them around.

“Oh baby.” said Waverly excited turning to Nicole. “Can we go to the fair this Saturday, please?” Waverly flashed her widest smile and puppy dog eyes but non of that was necessary. Nicole would give Waverly anything in this world that she wanted.

“Of course. Would love nothing more.” Nicole responded causing Waverly to dance in her seat like a kid.

Wynonna turned to Rosita before she could even ask and answered. “Nope. Don’t even think about it.”

“Wy, I really want to go.” Rosita whined.

“It’s for townies and it’s lame.” Wynonna shook her head no.

“You work on that.” Waverly said to Rosita. “We have reservations. Bye.” Nicole and Waverly waved as they left for the door.

“Don’t worry Waverly, we will be there Saturday.” Rosita assured.

**Nicole** ****

Nicole was very excited for the fair today. She had never attended one not even as a kid. Nicole had been looking for the opportunity to ask Waverly officially to be her girlfriend. Even though she felt like they practically were already she wanted to make it special and have a specific day to celebrate anniversaries. Nicole thought about for days and she couldn’t decide on how she wanted to do it. She researched the fair online and found that it was a really small event. Nicole thought about maybe at the top of the ferris wheel because “Love, Simon” had been one of the movies they say together and Waverly had cried at the scene. Then she thought maybe win her a stuffed animal and ask her then. Nicole even had some very extravagant ideas like ask her over a fireworks display but that was too much. It was Friday morning when the idea finally came to her and she was giddy all day while she planned on how best to execute it. Nicole had found out that the fair would have a photo booth like the one at the fundraiser. She thought this was perfect but in order for it to work she would have to go tonight to the fair and set up her plan. She printed out 4 sheets of paper.

**Waverly Will Be Girlfriend?**

**Earp YOU MY (Officially)**

Nicole wore the outfit she had planned for Saturday and snuck to the fair. She went in the photo booth and took a photo each time letting the next paper show. One of Waverly’s favorite movies of all time was “Love, Actually” she thought and it made this even more special. Nicole took the photo strip and it was perfect. There were 4 pictures of her being goofy and cute and dimples and love. Nicole was like a little kid when she arrived to pick up Waverly, who came outside quickly after the text.

“Hi, baby. Don’t you look cute. Are those cowboy boots?” Nicole leaned over and gave her a kiss when she sat in the car.

“Yes. Don’t you just love them?” Waverly lifted her leg to model her new boots as Nicole drove off to the fairgrounds.

“Do you think Wynonna is actually going to come?” Nicole asked as they parked and headed towards the entrance.

“Rosita said they would be here. I don’t want to know what she promised to make this happen.” Waverly smiled nervously. ****

Nicole spotted Rosita and Wynonna at the entrance to the fair. Rosita looked very excited and Wynonna looked like she would rather be anywhere else in the world. When they reached Waverly locked arms with Rosita and they made their way inside. Nicole followed behind next to Wynonna.

“Wynonna, is that a flask?” Nicole said shocked.

“Yup, whisky. You want?” Wynonna offered.

“No, but why do you have a flask at the fair?”

“It was part of the deal to get her to come.” Rosita answered having heard the question. Rosita and Waverly now hand in hand with their respective dates. Waverly was all smiles and joy. Nicole was all nerves. She had the photo strip in her pocket and couldn’t wait until later when she asked. As the girls walked around the fair they stopped to get cotton candy and candy apples. They would all soon be on a sugar high. They finally reached the area where the carnival games were and it was the first time Wynonna smile. There was a water gun game that had a massive heart teddy bear that was easily bigger than Waverly. Wynonna jumped forward and turn towards Nicole.

“You. Me. Let’s Go.” Wynonna was pointing towards the game.

“Oh you are so on.” Nicole smiled a Waverly and rushed ahead with Wynonna.

“We really need to stop taking them to place the can compete with each other.” Waverly looked at Rosita with a sigh.

“We really should think these things through. They are going to be insufferable.” The girls made their way and each stood behind their date cheering them on. The water gun race was full so the winner would take the largest prize. Wynonna won but just barely. She got the giant teddy and gifted it to her girlfriend and stuck her tongue to Nicole like a child.

“Sorry I didn’t win that for you baby.” Nicole said disappointed in herself.

“It’s ok babe. That thing is bigger than me.” Waverly and then they laughed at Wynonna and Rosita struggling to carry it between the both of them. Nicole then noticed there was a basketball shooting game and knew this is how she would redeem herself.

“Babe come with me.” Nicole excitedly grabbed Waverly’s hand and made their way to the hoops. Nicole paid $10 for 3 balls. The worker told Nicole the prizes.

Make 1 - Mini Basketball

Make 2 - Medium Teddy

Make 3 - Large Teddy

Nicole lined herself up with the middle hoop and bounced the ball a few time to get a feel for it. Nicole gave a cocky smile to Waverly and took the first shot. Swoosh! Waverly clapped vigorously.

“Way to go Haught Shot.” Wynonna said as they reached the area. Nicole grabbed the the second ball and after a couple bounces shot. Swoosh!

“Medium prize is yours.” Said the game worker. “Final ball. Good Luck.”

Waverly was holding her breathe nervously excited for the third shot. Everyone was now standing around watching closely to see if she could make the third in a row. Nicole took her time with the last shot.

“You got this baby.” Waverly said as Nicole released the ball. Swoosh! All the people cheered loudly and claps all around. Waverly peppered kisses all over Nicole’s face. A big high five from Wynonna and a hug from Rosita. The worker went to grab the giant teddy but instead Nicole asked for the medium one and a mini basketball. The teddy bear was the perfect size for Waverly just about the size of her torso.

It had started to get dark and the fair had come alive with lights making it look magical. Making their way around all the booths they were laughing and having a good time. Finally, they were just a few steps away from the photo booth. When Waverly saw it she gave Nicole a sly smile.

“How about we actually take a picture in it this time?” she asked Nicole.

“Lead the way princess.” Nicole had anticipated this and she was ready.

“Hold my teddy Nonna.”

“Hey, no funny business this time.” Wynonna teased as they climbed into the photo booth. Together they picked one of the suggested borders and got ready for their pictures. Nicole was thinking go the photo strip in her back pocket. The countdown began and the first picture was a smiling one. Countdown again, bunny ears. Countdown again, goofy face. The last photo would be of them kissing which was the perfect opportunity. Countdown again, eyes closed lean in for the kiss and Nicole pulled out the strip and aimed it at the camera. SUCCESS! They stepped out of the booth and waited for the pictures to print. Nicole was almost shaking with nerves. Waverly grabbed the strip and looked at the pictures. When she reached the last one her eyebrows furrowed because she couldn’t make out what Nicole was holding. Wynonna and Rosita looked on curiously.

“Baby, what’s in this photo?” Waverly asked confused. Nicole held out the second photo strip and handed it to her. There was Nicole with the biggest smile and dimples across four photos.

Waverly’s eyes swelled up with happy tears. ****

**Waverly Will Be Girlfriend?**

**Earp YOU MY (Officially)**

“YES, yes, OMG, Yes, of course.” Waverly was jumping up and down uncontrollably and when she stopped Nicole kissed her with all the purpose of the world behind it.

“What is it. Let me see.” Wynonna grabbed the strips from Waverly’s hands.

“Oh real smooth Haught. Sure make me look like an asshole.” Wynonna said shaking her head.

Waverly was on a high that she could not come down from practically walking on air as they made their way towards the ferris wheel. On the way they picked up some mini cinnamon sugar donuts to eat on the ride. Waverly and Nicole got on first then the next chair was Wynonna and Rosita.

“She really does treat my sister special doesn’t she.” Wynonna turned to Rosita.

“Babe, I’m sure she’s in love with her already.” Wynonna wrapped her arm around Rosita as she laid her head down to rest on her shoulder.

“Hey, did you know my _girlfriend_ won me this teddy bear.”

“Oh she did, did she.”

“My _girlfriend_ is the best at basketball.”

“Yeah.”

“Did I mention I have a _girlfriend._ ”

“She must be the luckiest girl in the world.”

“She is, but so am I. _Girlfriend_ would you like a mini donut?”

“Please.” Nicole said as Waverly fed her.

As they reach the top of the ferris wheel and they could see most of the town the fireworks started.

“Here let me get that for you.” Nicole said to Waverly lifting her face up with one finger under she chin.

“Get what?”

Nicole leaned in and licked the cinnamon on the side of Waverly’s lips. Then she took in Waverly’s bottom lip in between her own and they kissed the rest of the way down. While the night sky lit up with magic.


	13. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly plans a weekend getaway but needs help planning a special surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've included images at the bottom of the chapter to help visualize better.

**Waverly**

Waverly hadn’t had any expectations about Nicole because the whole situation caught her by surprise but she was sure Nicole had already exceeded them many times over. She hadn’t been able to see Nicole all week. Nicole had started a new project that kept her late at night and she was usually exhausted when she got home she would start falling asleep on the phone. Waverly was understanding but she missed Nicole. Waverly wanted to show her appreciation and since she wasn’t able to see her she took comfort in planning a weekend getaway. There was a very nice hot springs resort a couple hours away. Waverly was taking care of all the details and it made her very excited. On Wednesday evening when Nicole arrive home there was a package at the front door. There was a gorgeous vase with a dozen red roses, “Miss You” balloons and note.

**Nic**

**Weekend Getaway?**

**Kisses,**

**Your Girlfriend**

Nicole was completely surprise by this sweet gesture. She got inside her house and showered before settling into bed to call Waverly.

“Hey baby.” Waverly pick up the call.

“Hi, babe, I got your gift. The flowers are beautiful. You absolutely read my mind. A weekend away with you is exactly what I need to make it through the rest of the week.”

“Aw I’m so glad you like them. I didn’t know if that was your thing?”

“Baby that’s everybody’s thing. You're so sweet. Totally brightened up my day.”

“You don’t have to worry about a thing Nic. I am going to take care of everything. I just need to know what time to pick you up on Friday. It’s about a 2 hours drive from here.”

“I think Friday I shouldn’t be too late. I can be ready to go from my place around 6pm. Are you going to tell me where we are going?”

“It’s a surprise! You just make sure you pack your bathing suit, casual clothes, a nice dinner outfit and leave the rest to me.”

“It’s so nice to have something to look forward to. Have I told you lately you are the world’s best girlfriend.”

“And I’m all yours.”

“Music to my ears. I hate to do this baby but I’m so tired. I just really wanted you to know I got them and yes.”

“It’s ok baby. I know you’re super tired. Good night my best baby.”

“Kisses to you, good night.”

Waverly laid up in bed smiling now that she knew everything was a go for the weekend. She had already made all the reservations and planned out most of the weekend. It was a loose schedule which allowed them to have some free time if they wanted it. She only had one pending errand to run which made her very nervous. She kept thinking of ways to make this weekend extra memorable. They had agreed to take a step back from the physical part but Waverly was ready to make it clear she wanted to go all in again. Waverly thought about asking her sister for help but then decided against it instead she call Rosita.

“Hi”

“Hey Rosita, I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yes, don’t have to be at the bar until 4. What’s the favor?”

“Umm, well, can I just pick you up around 11a.”

“Sure Waverly but what’s this about?”

“I’ll tell you in person tomorrow when I come get you. You’re the best.”

Waverly went to pick up Rosita at the homestead.

“Baby sis, don’t you got a girlfriend of your own practically stealing mine from my bed.” Wynonna teased as she opened the car door and kiss Rosita goodbye.

“Love you too, Wynonna.” Waverly drove off towards the downtown area.

“So you going to tell me where we are headed or you going to make me guess.” Rosita said.

“Well, I’m kind of nervous about this. Don’t laugh ok? I’m going away this weekend with Nicole and I wanted to purchase something sexy and I needed someones opinion that I trusted.” Waverly said red-faced.

“Oh no problem.”

“Also, an adult toy store.” Waverly continued with out making eye contact.

“Is this going to be your first time?”

“With Nicole, no we have.. well you know.. like already before.”

“No, no I mean at a sex shop. First time in a toy store.”

“Oh yes. There is so much I don’t know about sleeping with women and I was hoping as my favorite sis-in-law that you could guide me maybe. Nothing too crazy but I want to let Nicole know that I’m open to new things.”

“This is going to be so much fun.”

“Please don’t tell my sister. I would die.”

“I won’t. Pinky swear.” Rosita held out her pinky and Waverly hers. They arrived at the mall and parked. Rosita said she knew just the store that she should start at.

“If you want wow factor we should start at Honey Birdette.” Rosita said excitedly.

“OMG. This is too much. Rosita I can’t.” Waverly was overwhelmed.

“Let’s just get you started with something basic. Sexy lingerie bra and panties maybe some heels. Trust me it’s more that enough.”

“Ok. That sounds much more comfortable.” Waverly sighed and picked a white lace set with suspenders.

“Ok so just some red lipstick and heels. You’ll be thanking me in no time. Are you ready for the next store?”

“Yes, I think.” Waverly and Rosita made their way to the adult store.

“Wow!” Waverly’s eyes were wide and full of wonder as she walked down the wall filled with different selections.

“I don’t think you are quite ready for all these.” Rosita grabbed her arm and took her back to the novelty section.

“Do you.. I mean have you.. used these things?” Waverly turned to Rosita to ask.

“Yeah, sure some of them.”

“Wait with my… never mind don’t answer that please.” Waverly was shaking her head as if to get the image out of her head.

“Ok, here are some lovers dice, massage oil and pink fluffy handcuffs. Nice and easy playful fun.” Rosita handed the dice pack to Waverly as she read the back of it.

“This is perfect, thank you. I owe you big time.”

“Don’t worry. Anything for my baby sis-in-law.” Rosita and Waverly paid and went towards the car to head home.

“There was just so much there. How do you know what to even pick?” Waverly was still in awe of all that she had seen at the shop.

“Well I don’t mind coming with you when you want to plan a surprise but honestly if you want to get into the more intimate stuff it’s really something you should pick with you partner.” Rosita said in all seriousness.

“I don’t think. Actually I’m not sure if that’s what she. Well I don’t know.”

“Hey just relax. There’s no need to stress about all that now. If it’s right for you guys later then you’ll be comfortable discussing it.” They were almost getting back to Shorty’s. “Are you coming in for a drink.”

“Yes. I need one.” Waverly said as she parked the car and went in with Rosita.


	14. Weekend Getaway Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday and some of Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images at the bottom

**Waverly** ****

Waverly arrived at Nicole’s place around 6:30pm. She suddenly realized that she had never been to Nicole’s place. Nicole was always picking her up or they would see out or at Shorty’s. It was a 2 story house with nice front porch. Nicole was ready for the road trip in her sweatpants, t-shirt and sneakers. Waverly noticed there was a strap across her body and notice Nicole had packed everything in a duffel bag. Nicole put her bag in the trunk and got in the car.

“God, I’ve missed you, Waverly Earp.” Nicole said and leaned in for a kiss.

“Me too, baby. How do you make casual look so sexy?” Waverly grabbed the neck of Nicole’s shirt and brought her in for a second kiss. “You ready to go?”

“So ready.” Nicole replied as they drove off. “Still not going to tell me where we are going?”

“Nope, just a weekend of relaxation and pampering from me.” Waverly smiled. They drove out of the city and into the country. Even though the sun setting the countryside was beautiful. Nicole would constantly look over at Waverly who was all smiles and dancing to the music. Waverly could tell that Nicole was tired so she suggested they stop for dinner so they could just relax when they arrived at the resort a couple of hours lated.

“Baby, look at this place, it looks amazing.” Nicole said while getting their luggage out of the trunk.

“You like it? This weekend is all about rest and relaxation. I have so many treats planned for you.” Waverly said giddily excited. The girls walked into the grand lobby and checked in. The girls were shown to their private cabin. Waverly opened the door first and stepped to the side so that Nicole can take in the full view. Waverly had arranged the room to be decorated with roses petals strewn across the bed. There was a chilled bottle of champagne and strawberries on the table. Waverly had made sure to requests all the extras and the look on Nicole’s face was worth every penny spent on it. The room itself was also stunning. Even though it was too dark to see out the glass walls you could hear the waves crashing onto the cliffside. There was a giant soaker tub on the left close to the back glass wall and on the right there was a gas fireplace.

“Nic?” Waverly said after some time while Nicole just walked to the center of the room and turned slowly in a circle mouth open. Nicole walked over to Waverly placed both hands on her face and stared into her eyes with complete adulation.

“Waverly.” Nicole kissed her with immediate urgency. Her tongue tracing Waverly’s bottom lip requesting permission to enter. Waverly opened her mouth allowing their tongues to dance with one another. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist as Nicole continued to hold her in her hands . When Nicole finally pulled away from the kiss Waverly sighed.

“I’m glad you like it.” Waverly said looking up at Nicole. “I wanted you to feel as special as you make me feel everyday.”

“You succeeded. I feel incredibly special right now.” Nicole looked all around once more still taking it all in.

“I was thinking tonight we can just relax by the fire. I just want to be in your arms.” Waverly said.

“That sounds perfect baby.” Nicole said handing her a robe. “Go change and I’ll pop the champagne.” Nicole walked over to the table and poured out two glasses of bubbly. She grabbed a blanket and some pillows and laid it out in front of the fire. She brought the two glasses and plate of strawberries with her as she sat down. Waverly came to join her shortly and sat crosslegged between Nicole’s legs. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and they cheers. Nicole grabbing a strawberry and dropped it in Waverly’s glass.

“I feel just like ‘Pretty Woman’.” Waverly said causing Nicole to laugh out loud. The girls stay on the floor talking and taking in the warmth of the fire. When the champagne and strawberries were done Nicole suggested they head off to bed. Nicole laid down on her back and Waverly on her chest. Nicole had her arm tightly around the brunette and was lightly caressing up and down her arm. Waverly was tracing Nicole’s collarbone with her finger.

“Nicole, you feel like home.” Waverly said in a whisper. Nicole kissed the top of her head in response and they drifted off to sleep.

**Saturday**

Nicole was awoken by the rays of sunlight creeping into the room. Waverly was still in her laying on her chest. Nicole nuzzled Waverly’s hair gently and took in her intoxicating scent. This was the first time that Nicole had woken up next to Waverly and she thought to herself this was the best feeling in the world. Nicole realized in that moment that she was indubitably IN LOVE with Waverly. Nothing in the world mattered more than her and she would go the ends of the world to keep her happy and safe. Nicole heard a soft knock at the door that brought her back from the depths of her thoughts. She slowly managed to get Waverly on a pillow and put on a robe to see who was at the door. When she opened the door she saw that Waverly must of ordered breakfast beforehand. Looking towards the bed to make sure that Waverly was covered she motioned to the worker to be quiet and he brought in the cart. Nicole signed and he was on his way. Nicole noticed that Waverly was starting to toss and turn so she made her way to the bed and kissed her honey.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Nicole said sitting next to her girlfriend. Waverly blinked repeatedly trying to adjust to the light in the room.

“So you just wake up like this, huh? So pretty baby. Is that breakfast I smell?” Waverly sat up on the bed.

“Yes, it just got here. You really did think of everything, Waves. I’m impressed.” Nicole and Waverly made their way to sit for breakfast.

“I’m so excited for today and I don’t even know what we are doing.”

“Well baby, today we have a couples spa treatment. Then we can have some free time to explore around the resort. I’ve highlighted all the different outdoor pools I want to try.”

“Of course you did.” Nicole teased.

“You know I’m a planner.”

“Yes you are baby. What time is our appointment?” Nicole asked walking towards her duffel bag.

“Fudge nuggets. Half hour.” Waverly said standing from her chair and heading to her own suitcase. The girls got dressed in their bathing suits and wrapped themselves in the robes and headed to the spa.

Lobby Room


	15. Weekend Getaway Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remainder of Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images at the bottom

“Good morning ladies. Welcome to Peninsula Hot Springs Spa.” said the receptionist at the spa.

“Reservation under Earp, for two.” Waverly said to the receptionist.

“Yes of course, the couples retreat package. Very nice. Please follow me.” They were lead into a couple room that had two concrete bathtubs. Off on the other side there were two massage tables and a shower. The receptionist guided them mud bath tubs. She set a timer and advise them that after their mud bath they should shower and lay on the tables for their massage.

“Mud baths?” Nicole gave Waverly a concerned look after the receptionist left.

“Have you had one before?” Waverly asked.

“No, you?”

“Nope.” Waverly said with an excited squeak. “Thought it’d be fun to try something new together.” The girls sat in the tubs and had to wiggle hard to get to sink into the mud. When they finally reached closer to the bottom they could feel the hot springs water flowing into the tubs like a stream.

“This is an interesting sensation.” Nicole said as she laid her head back and relaxed into it.

“Good?” Waverly asked.

“Surprisingly, yes, feels very soothing.” The girls relaxed into their baths in silence while holding hands. The timer went off and Nicole sluggishly made her way out of the thick mud and over to the shower and turned it on checking the temperature.

“Oh crap, uh, uh, Nicole I’m stuck.” Waverly said trying to get herself out of the mud.

“Let me help you. I got you.” Nicole said laughing at the petites struggles. “Alright now let's get you cleaned up baby.” After helping Waverly they made their way to the shower. They helped each other to make sure that they got all the mud off before they made their way over to the massage tables. Nicole was getting ready to lay down on the table when Waverly called out to her. When she looked up Waverly threw her bathing top at her revealing her perky plump breasts. Waverly bit her lip and with a coy smile laid on the massage table.

“Waves what are you trying to do to me?” Nicole felt her face flush as she took off her own top and laid down. Moments later the therapists arrive and the massages started. Once they were finished they thanked their masseuses as they were left alone in the room. Nicole walked overdangling the brunettes bathing top.

“Are you looking for this?” Nicole said as she reached Waverly and kissed her. Both of them topless skins flushed with one another they felt heat between them. Nicole place both hands on the small of Waverly’s back to bring her impossibly closer. Waverly in turn ran her nails lightly across Nicoles shoulder blades. The tempo of the kiss started to increase to match the elevated heartbeat. In a moment of clarity Waverly broke the kiss she grabbed her top from Nicole and put it on while she started towards the door.

“To be continued.” Waverly said to Nicole from the doorway as left the room. Nicole took a moment to catch her breathe put on her own top and made her way to catch up with Waverly. They each grabbed an infused water on their way out of the spa treatment building. Waverly lead the way to one of the springs pools. When they arrived there was a picnic table that had already been set up with lunch.

“Is this for us?” Nicole said amazed. Waverly shook her head yes with a big smile. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were a planner.” The girls enjoyed their lunch and then got into the private pool which sat atop the cliff. After some time they continued to explore the resort making their way around all the different pools and caves. Waverly took this opportunity to start working Nicole up. She would sit on Nicole lap and grind slowly when no one around was looking. Sometimes she would nibble on Nicole’s earlobe and give it a playful bite but every time Nicole went to make a move of her own Waverly would find a way to avoid it. Nicole had noticed Waverly’s game and was ready to put play along. As the nighttime drew near it was time to get ready for dinner. The girls made their way back to the room to get ready.

Waverly was growing continuously more nervous as the night approached. While she showered she ran through her plan in her head which excited her. She could see the desire in Nicole’s eyes when she would tease her and it took so much strength to not cave. Waverly wanted it just as bad she though or maybe even more. Tonight she reminded herself. Waverly got ready in the bathroom with the door close because she didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Nicole was getting in the bedroom when Waverly stepped out of the bathroom. Nicole had been looking down when she first caught a glimpse of the nude color heels. She slowly trailed her vision upwards and saw Waverly standing there in pencil dress that looked like it was painted on her. Waverly was up in messy yet styled updo with strands strategically loose. Nicole opened her mouth to say something but there were no words. Waverly walked up to Nicole placed her hand under her chin and closed her jaw.

“I’m going to assume this means you like it.” Waverly said and Nicole just nodded. Waverly took a step back to admire Nicole. Waverly liked her lips when she saw Nicole who was almost finished dressing but her pants were undone and her shirt still opened. Waverly could see the band of Nicole’s briefs and it cause her mind to go astray. Nicole was buttoning up her light blue pinstripe dress shirt and then she tucked it into her navy pants and finished off with a brown belt to match the shoes.

“I will never tire of telling you how beautifully handsome you look when you dress like this.” Waverly gave a quick peck to Nicole who blushed at the compliment.

“And you baby look stunning.” Nicole gave a compliment back and they went off to dinner. Table for two by the glass window with a gorgeous view accentuated by the setting sun. A couple of bottles of wine, a delicious meal and shared dessert they were finished.

“Everything has been so amazing baby. I don’t think I can thank you enough for this.” Nicole said as they made their way back to the room. Once inside Waverly turned to Nicole and kissed her with all her might while maneuvering her back towards the bed until Nicole fell back sitting on the edge of it breaking the kiss. Waverly now standing in between Nicole’s legs. They looked at each other for a moment and Waverly turned around with her back now facing Nicole. “Unzip please.” Waverly asked softly. Nicole raised her hand and grabbed the zipper at the top and gently pulled it down as the dress started to part exposing what was underneath. As the zipper made its way down Nicole noticed the white lace underneath. Nicole felt rush that seem to be everywhere in her body. Once the zipper reached the bottom and Waverly felt that it was completely undone she took a step forward turned to face Nicole and let the dress fall at her feet Nicole let out a small gasp as she took in the image before her. Waverly made a gesture with her index finger for Nicole to stand and come to her which she quickly obliged. Waverly immediately kissed her when she was close enough. Nicole caressed her body slowly tracing the lace. Waverly unbuttoned Nicole’s shirt with incredible speed finally feeling her skin. She was unbuckling her belt and pants when she felt Nicole grab both her wrists.

“Waverly, wait, are you sure?” Nicole asked.

“I want you Nicole. I want this. I want us. I don’t want to wait anymore.” Waverly responded confidently and with those words, off came all of Nicole’s clothes. Nicole swiftly picked up Waverly and carried her to the bed and laid her down. Nicole started to grind on Waverly causing her to moan at the initial contact. Waverly dug the heel of her shoes slightly into Nicole’s back in response and it sent chills down Nicole’s body. Nicole was kissing Waverly’s neck leaving light bite marks as she went along. When she reached Waverly’s pulse point she sucked harder. Waverly cried out in arousal and was sure that would leave a lasting mark. Waverly could feel Nicole’s heavy breathing while she was continue to match her rhythm.

“Baby, take this off before I rip it off you.” Nicole whispered in an almost visceral tone. Nicole stood on the edge of the bed and help Waverly out of bra. Waverly was holding herself up on her elbows. Nicole kissed her again causing her to lay back down. The kissing continued lips, jawline, down the neck, across the chest, side boob, under boob, navel, lower abdomen and stopped at the start of the lace panties. Nicole started to place deliberate kisses on the mound and lower until she encountered a very wet patch. When she reached there she licked it over the fabric and glanced up to see Waverly unraveling. While Nicole continued to kiss and suck through the fabric her hand slid down the back of Waverly’s thigh, behind the knee, the calf until she reach the shoes and removed it with a thud. Then again on other leg. Nicole rose both hands up the legs and reached the underwear. Waverly raised her hips to assist and the panties were no more.

Nicole took moment to admire the glistening sex and then began to kiss Waverly’s inner thigh making her way to the center. Nicole took her fingers and ran them up and between the folds. Waverly shivered the first time the fingers reached her clit. Nicole was still placing slow kisses around when she reached the entrance with her tongue. Waverly bucked her hips forward begging for Nicole to enter. Nicole slowly circled the entrance with the tip of her tongue before inserting it with a quick dart. Waverly threw her head back against the bed in pleasure. Nicole was also gently rubbing her thumb on Waverly’s sensitive area.

“Nic….don’t…baby…please don’t stop.” Waverly managed in between moans. Nicole was more than happy to comply she loved being the one to make her lover lose control.

“Baby… I’m” before Waverly could finish her sentence Nicole felt the release. Nicole took two fingers and used the added lubrication to pump them into Waverly. The unexpected fullness caused Waverly to arch her back in ecstasy. Nicole made her way up to kiss Waverly. She grabbed Waverly’s right leg and wrapped it around her as she brought up her own knee for added stability. Waverly could now feel the weight of Nicole’s body on her. Nicole deep inside her tight walls as she was coming down from her first orgasm. Nicole began to thrust her hips onto Waverly’s body in unison with her fingers. Waverly loved to be able to kiss Nicole while also being filled by her and this new angle reached deeper than before. Lip locked with Waverly and the velvety feel of being inside he were bringing Nicole right to the edge. Waverly dug her nails deep into Nicoles back when she felt the third finger slip inside.

“Oh, fuck!” Waverly screamed.

“Baby, I’m gonna.” Nicole’s pace increased.

“Come with me, Waves.” Nicole and Waverly both held each other tightly as they fell over the edge. Nicole rolled off and laid next to Waverly panting heavily.

“Baby, did we just.” Waverly started.

“Yup”

“But like at the same.”

“Uh huh”

“Wow!”

“Exactly”

“That was worth the wait.” Waverly rolled on her side to face Nicole.

“You are worth the wait.” Nicole said in response.

“Will you hold me?”

“Always.” Nicole opened her arms and Waverly scooted herself into the embrace.

Mud Baths Resort Private pool/Lunch

Nicole's Outfit Waverly's dress Restaurant


	16. Weekend Getaway Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday/Monday

**Sunday**

Nicole woke up to find herself big spoon to Waverly’s little. Waverly’s head rested on arm and the other was interlocked hands and draped across Waverly as she held it close to her chest. Nicole kissed on the back and side of Waverly’s neck and felt her starting to stir awake. Waverly snuggled further into Nicole’s big spoon. She reached her hand to the back of Nicole’s neck encouraging her to keep kissing. Nicole massaged Waverly’s breasts and felt the nipple harden against her touch. Nicole pinched Waverly’s erect nipple. Waverly audibly gulped at the feeling. Waverly began gently rolling her hips back against Nicole. Leaving the breasts Nicole traced the center of Waverly’s abdomen and further until she reached between the thighs. Nicole was pleased with the slickness she encountered. She coated her fingers in it and began rubbing the hooded bundle of nerves. Waverly not wanting to be left out created a small space and slid her arm in between her and Nicole and made her way down to her core. The girls arrived at a steady flow between giving and receiving. Nicole noticed Waverly’s increased heavy breathing indicating she was getting close. Nicole doubled her efforts and Waverly followed her lead. Within minutes Nicole bit down hard on Waverly’s shoulder as she climaxed and she felt Waverly’s thighs clamp down tightly on her hand.

“Good morning” Nicole said into Waverly’s ear.

“Yes, it is.” Waverly giggled and Nicole laughed.

“Plans for today?” Nicole asked.

“More of this.” said Waverly very matter of factly.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll order room service.”

Lunch arrived and the girls ate in their robes. As they were finishing Nicole remembered she had brought a surprise.

“I got you a gift, babe.” Nicole said excitedly and made her way to her bag.

“This weekend is suppose to be about you.” Waverly went and sat on Nicole’s lap. “You didn’t have to get me a gift.”

“Happy one month anniversary.” Nicole said handing her the wrapped gift.

“It hasn’t been month since you asked me to be your girlfriend silly.” Waverly said as she unwrapped the gift to reveal a picture of the newspaper article from the fundraiser.

“No, but it’s one month from that wonderful evening.” Waverly’s cheeks went bright red as she recalled that moment.

“Well, isn’t this a nice reminder of the first time.”

“First of many!” Nicole carried Waverly wedding style and tossed her on the bed.

ROUND TWO.

ROUND THREE.

“Shall I order dinner?”

“If we must.”

“Waverly, you are insatiable.”

“You created this monster.” Waverly shrugged her shoulders. After dinner Waverly suggested they take a bath together. As they relaxed in the bath Nicole had both arms wrapped around Waverly. Their feet were intertwined and Waverly’s head resting back on Nicole. As they soaked in silence Waverly thought to herself this was the most intimate moment she’s ever had with anyone. Even though they were naked there was nothing sexual about it. She laid peacefully on Nicole’s chest and in her arms in complete harmony. Tears began to run down her cheeks but Nicole notice immediately the change in breathing.

“Waves, are you ok?”

“Yes, it’s nothing.”

“Are you crying?” Nicole’s said in a concern tone.

“No.. Yes.. but they’re happy tears.” Waverly assures. Nicole makes he way out of the tub and helps Waverly out hugging her dry with a towel.

“Waverly, please talk to me.” Nicole guided her towards the bed. She helped Waverly under the covers and got in next to her. Waverly curried her face into Nicole’s neck.

“I just felt so overwhelmed with happiness and the tears started. I’ve never felt this safe with anyone before. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I got you.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead and wiped away the last of her tears.

**Monday** ****

“Hi, sleepyhead, it’s almost time to go.” Nicole woke up to the smell of coffee and a light kiss from Waverly.

“Mmm, is that coffee for me.”

“Yes, and I’ve packed us all up ready to go.”

“Do we have to? Can’t we stay here forever.”

“As nice as the sounds. i don’t think we can.” Waverly handed her the coffees cup and grabbed her tea. Nicole got herself ready while she finished her coffee.

“I think that’s everything.” Nicole had grabbed all the bags and was heading towards the door. Waverly held on to Nicole’s hand for most of the ride. Nicole had a sense that something was wrong and Waverly on occasion would look like she was about to say something and then didn’t. Nicole didn’t want to push the situation so she waited hoping Waverly would say what was wrong.

“Baby I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to ruin our last night away together. I know that’s not how you expected the weekend to end with a hysterical crying girlfriend that fell asleep.” Waverly said sullenly.

“Babe, not at all, the whole weekend was perfect. About last night all I can say is I’m so blessed that you trusted me enough to cry and vulnerable in that way in front of me. You never have to apologize for being honest and sharing your feelings with me, good or bad. Waverly Earp, as long as you want me, I will be by your side.” Nicole’s voice was steady and comforting putting Waverly instantly at ease.

“You always know exactly what to say.” Waverly smiled.


	17. Wynsita drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Wynsita drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration for the last scene is Maze from the show Lucifer
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpkRJ5xloyw

**Wynsita**

“Hey sis, did you get naughty for Haughty?” Wynonna asked with too much enthusiasm.

“OMG, Rosita told you?” Waverly was mortified at the thought.

“She didn’t have to, I saw her bags when she got home. So?”

“Wynonna I’m not talking to you about this. Are you going to tell me about you and Rosita?”

“You know she likes to do this….”

“Ugh no.”Waverly interrupted. “I wasn’t serious.”

“Oh, don’t ask then.”

“Fine.”

“It doesn’t matter anyways. Rosita isn’t talking to me right now. Apparently I’m a child.”

“She’s not wrong.”

Wynonna dashed an exasperated look at Waverly. 

“So are you going to tell me why the best thing to happen to you in a very long time is suddenly not talking to you.”

_“Everything was great honestly, that is until Saturday night. I went to Shorty’s about a couple hours before Rosita was suppose to get off her shift. When I walked in I saw her sitting a table with a customer. I couldn’t actually see who it was at first because their back was to me but Rosita was having the time of her life. She was laughing and having a drink. So of course I make my way to the bar and grab drink and just keep watching. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her be that comfortable with anyone. I know she flirts with the customers that’s her second best asset but this was different. First, this customer was a woman and there was just something very familiar about the whole situation. I had this very unusual feeling in my gut like something was off. Rosita hadn’t even noticed that I came in. She was completely immersed in the conversation. So I kept drinking and watching. The mystery lady stood up and it hit me like a wave. Regina Fucking George. Rosita was sitting, drinking, flirting and having the time of her life with her ex girlfriend in my bar. So I drank some more and then I had another for good measure. Rosita finally said goodbye to Regina and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before walking her to the door. That’s when she finally noticed me.”_

_“hey baby, when did you get here.” Rosita came to give me a kiss._

_“when… ha.. when you were eye fucking your other gf.. that’s when”_

_“please tell me you are joking”_

_“i can’t believe i trusted you.. what am i even doing.. I’m wynonna.. wynonna doesn’t do relationships…”_

_“wynonna is drunk.. and acting like a jealous child… lets get you upstairs please..”_

_“I don’t do jealous just like I don’t do sober”_

_“clearly, now come on, if you won’t come upstairs let me get you home”_

_“I don’t want or need your help, I’m fine”_

_Just as luck would have it in walked John Henry himself and I threw myself at him. I told him to take me home right in front of Rosita and he did._

“Wynonna tell me you didn’t.” Waverly said sternly.

“No, I didn’t that asshole’s still a gentleman. Brought me home and put me in bed, he spent the night on the couch. So when Rosita came the next day to check up on me he answered the door and that was all. She turned around and walked away.”

“So how are you going to fix this?” Waverly said concerned.

“I don’t know sis. I messaged her and no reply. I’ve tried to stop in at the bar but she keeps swapping shifts and when she’s home she won’t answer the door. I think I really ‘Earped’ it this time. I don’t even know why I behaved like that.”

“Do you trust her?”

“Yes, I do. I really do I know she would never. When I realized it was Regina it was like all this teenage angst just came over me. I thought back on all I missed out on because Rosita was with Regina.”

“So you got jealous?” Waverly said teasingly.

“Is that what that was, eww. I’ve done everything I could think of. You know all that stuff Haught would do. Flowers. Chocolate. Teddy.”

“It’s not about apology gifts. You need to show her how you feel. You need to do something very NOT Wynonna.”

“You’re a genius, sis.”

“I am?”

“Yes, now I need you to make sure she’s at Shorty’s this Thursday. Can you do that?”

“Done. What are you going to do Nonna?”

“You’ll see.”

**Baby Earp**

Hey Rosita, drinks with

Nicole and me this Thurs?

as a thank you🍻

**Rosita**

Hey, sure but you don’t have to

You know your sis and I

We aren’t together

**Baby Earp**

I know she’s an ass

It’s just us three

**Rosita**

Sounds fun. I’ll be there

Waverly had done her part but she was very intrigued by what Wynonna had in mind. She had made sure that Nicole was in for drinks and of course she was happy to come. Waverly and Rosita had become very close friends. Nicole and Rosita hadn’t really spent any time outside of double dates and she thought this would be a good chance.

**Thursday Night**

Waverly and Rosita were already seated at a table with drinks when Nicole arrived. Nicole gave a warm hug to Rosita and a kiss to Waverly.

“It’s been a while, how are you?” Nicole directed towards Rosita.

“I know it has, things are ok. Waverly tells me the weekend away was relaxing.”

“Uh, yes. So good. Should I get another round.”

“Thanks baby.” Waverly said and Nicole stood towards the bar. Shorty’s was starting to get crowded. Nicole arrived back with the drinks and sat down.

“It’s getting pretty busy now. Karaoke has been a big hit.” Nicole said looking around at the different groups of people.

“Yes, it’s one of the most popular nights now. Are you girls gonna sing something?” Rosita said drinking her beer.

“Nicole would die if I forced her to sing with me.” Waverly joked.

“Well I think I think I know how to fix this. SHOTS!” Rosita said excitedly and walked away to the bar.

“Where’s Wynonna, do you know what she’s planning?” Nicole whispered to Waverly while they were alone.

“I don’t know babe. She didn’t tell me. Just had to make sure she was here. Tonight.” Waverly said quickly as Rosita arrived with two shots for each.

“You’ll be singing like a canary soon Nicole.” Rosita said as she handed out the shots.

“Nobody wants to see that.” Nicole countered taking the shot. The girls were enjoying their night, drinks were plenty and the background music sometimes good and sometime down right awful.

“This is for a special girl. A grand gesture to help…. redefine things.” A voice said from the stage and an acoustic version of “Wonderwall” begins to play.

([Maze - Wonderwall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpkRJ5xloyw))

🎶 Today is gonna be the day

That they’re gonna throw it back to you

By now you should’ve somehow

Realized what you gotta do

I don’t believe that anybody

Feels the way I do, about you now 🎶

“Another round girls?” Rosita asked. Nicole and Waverly both stood mouth open looking towards the stage.

🎶 Backbeat, the word on the street

That the fire in your heart is out

I’m sure you’ve heard it all before

But you never really had a doubt

I don’t believe that anybody

Feels the way I do, about you now🎶

“What’s with you guys?” Rosita questioned and turned around to see Wynonna looking right at her. Wynonna continued singing.

🎶 And all the roads we have to walk are winding

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

There are many things that I

Would like to say to you but I don’t know how🎶

Wynonna got off the stage and was making her way to the table.

🎶 Because maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me

And after all, you’re my wonderwall🎶

“Did you know she was gonna do this?” Nicole asked Waverly quietly. Waverly just shook her head still wide eyed in amazement. Wynonna reached Rosita and was holding her hand. Rosita was teary eyed.

🎶 I said maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me

And after all, you’re my wonder wall 🎶

Wynonna wiped away Rosita’s tears and gave her a kiss. Wynonna gestured for another round of shots for the table.

“Earp, didn’t know you had it in you?” Nicole teased Wynonna.

“I’m just full of surprises.”

“So this was all planned?” Rosita directed to Waverly.

“I had no idea. I was only to make sure you were here tonight. The rest was all her.”

“Taking a page from Haught’s book. Rosita will you be my girlfriend, again?”

“Yes, baby.” Rosita replied as the shots arrived.

“Cheers!”


	18. Time Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple months have passed.
> 
> Waverly is pleasantly surprised by Nicole... sex.
> 
> Wynonna is furious.

**Time Passing**

The next few weeks seemed to fly by in a blissful haze. Most days Waverly would write while Nicole was working. They would normally spend 3-4 nights a week together either going out to dinner or Waverly would use Nicole to try out one of her vegan recipes. Some nights they would join Rosita and Wynonna at Shorty’s. The weekends they usually slept in late and always tried to find something outdoorsy to do like go on a hike or a picnic at the lake. Their actual one month anniversary had come and gone with not too much fanfare. Nicole sent an edible arrangement with balloons and a teddy. Waverly cooked a romantic dinner with candlelight and expensive wine. Later that evening Waverly debuted another sexy ensemble. Waverly sat out on her back deck remembering all the great moments and one always stood out. Ever since the hot springs Waverly knew she was in love with Nicole. There had been a couple of times she almost said it since then but the words always seemed to get caught at the back of her throat. Even though she hadn’t said the words she made sure to show Nicole that she loved her. The nights when Nicole would stay over Waverly always got up early and prepared her lunch. She made sure the coffee was always fresh and the kisses were free. Thinking back on that day and how it was just so natural how it all came about.

_Waverly had decided that this year she wanted to enter in the Chili-Cook-off. Nicole came over to the house and Waverly had been trying different recipes. The whole kitchen was in complete disarray. Nicole gave her honey a kiss when she arrived and sat at the counter to watch her work. Waverly was busy going all around the kitchen from the pantry to the fridge and back._

_“So do you need me to try these since you don’t eat meat?” Nicole said pointing to the 3 pots of chili cooking.  
_

_“I do want you to try them but these all have seitan.”  
_

_“I love you, Waverly but how is anyone supposed to win with vegan chili?” Nicole kind of paused in place having realized that the words just came out of her mouth. She was waiting to see Waverly’s reaction. Waverly grabbed a spoon full of chili and walked over to Nicole._

_“I love you too now, open up and taste this.” Waverly said without skipping a beat. Nicole tasted the chili which wasn’t as bad as she was expecting but was in no way good either. “So what do you think? Is it any good?”_

_“Please don’t make me answer that.” Nicole gave her puppy dog eyes._

That was it. 

On this particular morning, Waverly woke up with a face full of red hair. She chuckled at the fact the she had somehow ended up being the big spoon. She took the scent of the woman she loved. Waverly got up quietly letting Nicole sleep as much before she had to be up to head to work. Downstairs Waverly made herself a tea and prepared Nicole a healthy vegan lunch and brewed some coffee. She filled a mug and put the rest in a thermos. Waverly returned upstairs to see Nicole starting to stir awake now assisted by the aroma of the fresh coffee she placed on the nightstand. 

“Good morning baby.” Waverly kissed Nicole’s nose. 

“Morning, thanks for the coffee.” Nicole responded with only one eye open. Waverly went into the bathroom and started the shower. She began brushing her teeth while she waited for it to heat up. Waverly tossed her clothes in the hamper and made her way inside the glass shower stall. Waverly always started with her hair first cause she liked to leave the conditioner in while she showered. She heard Nicole in the bathroom brushing her teeth and she saw the redhead all dressed ready for work. 

“Lunch is on the counter, baby.” Waverly said. 

“You’re the best! Love you.” Nicole said as she finished up left. Waverly had finished shampooing her hair, rinsed and now had applied a very generous amount of conditioner. She took great pride in her long locks. Hair conditioned and up in a bun it was time to decide which face wash she was going to use. Waverly loved her morning routine, she decided on a cucumber scrub and began singing.

🎶 Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans

I hope you get your dreams 🎶

Waverly hadn’t heard the shower door open she gasped and froze as she felt two hands slide across her love handles and rest on either side of her navel. 

“Nicole?!” Waverly exclaimed forcefully, unable to open her eyes without getting soap in them. 

“Yes, baby?” Nicole said softly as she took a nibble of the brunette’s earlobe. Waverly quickly turned her face towards the water, washed off the soap and conditioner from her hair. 

“Baby, what are you…” Waverly trailed off as Nicole’s hand went between her legs. Nicole’s left hand reaching across and resting on the brunette’s right boob. Nicole held Waverly tight against her. The beads of water trailing off their bodies in all directions. Waverly leaned her head back relaxed now in Nicole’s arms. Nicole now kisses her ardently, her tall height making it easy for them in this position. Waverly was very pleasantly surprised, shower sex was not anything new for them but Nicole was a stickler for work. Nicole pressed Waverly against the glass shower wall. Waverly’s breasts squashed but her nipples hard against the cool surface. Nicole brought the two fingers previously in Waverly’s folds to her mouth, with a suck and a loud pop right next to Waverly’s ear. 

“Decided I wanted to have _you_ for breakfast.” Nicole cooed holding both the brunette’s arms over her head, all three palms on each other against the glass.

“But work?” Waverly said hesitantly.

“I’m the boss, babygirl.” Nicole gave a hard smack to Waverly’s ass cheek and then suddenly froze thinking that may have been too much. 

The sensation of the wet handprint was searing through her skin. Waverly felt herself start to flow like a river of arousal. The whole encounter was surprising and exciting. Nicole had never been this rough with her. If anything everything was always so painstakingly sweet between them. _Babygirl,_ that was new. Waverly felt that Nicole had frozen behind her so she had to decide quickly how to react. Before she knew it she arched her back and her hips bucked onto Nicole. 

“You are the boss, _daddy._ ” The words just spilled out of her mouth. Now it was Waverly anxiously awaiting a reply to this new dynamic.

“You are such a good girl.” Nicole soothes the reddened skin. Now, both girls knew it was game on. “Hands stay right here” the redhead commanded, releasing them. Nicole began kissing the nape and then down the spine. She then licked a trail with her tongue all the way back up the spine. Nicole put her foot between the brunette’s legs and kicked them apart a bit. Nicole then grabbed a fistful of the brunette’s hair and tugged it so Waverly could see her. Nicole then reached again for her sex. 

“Is all this for me?” Nicole was running her fingers through her slick warmth.

“Yes.” Waverly replied.

“Yes?” Nicole tugged her hair and bit her neck. 

“Yes, _daddy.”_ Waverly still a bit unsure about the word but she loved this new side of Nicole and was ready to explore it with her. Nicole kissed and sucked on the bite mark pleased with the response. Nicole, still holding tightly to Waverly’s hair plunged two fingers into her without warning. Nicole was going in and out of her at breakneck speed. Each time she went in hitting directly into the front wall and Waverly would groan in pleasure. Waverly began to rock back meeting her halfway with each pump. 

“You like the way daddy fucks you right?” 

“Mhmm” was all the Waverly could muster up. Nicole released her grip on Waverly’s hair and removed her fingers causing the brunette to whimper at the loss. Nicole turns her around and drops to her knees in front of Waverly tossing one leg over her shoulder. Nicole dives into Waverly like it’s the last meal she’s ever going to have. Nicole’s tongue and nimble fingers make very quick work of Waverly’s heightened state. 

“Fuck, daddy, I’m….” Waverly throws her head back unintentionally banging her head on the glass as she tumbles over the edge. Nicole’s there to catch all of the sweet nectar. Placing her arm around the smaller woman's waist holding her up. Nicole comes up and meets the brunette’s lips. Instantly Waverly can tell that her sweet Nicole is behind this kiss. Waverly felt almost like she had had a tryst with a stranger. The girls both shower in a comfortable silence sneaking in a few kisses here and there as they bump each other. 

“How about I make us an actual breakfast.” Waverly said drying herself off and putting on her robe. Nicole felt her face blush but Waverly didn’t see. 

“Meet you downstairs.” Called out Nicole. After she finished the redhead dressed in some comfortable house clothes and made her way to meet Waverly. Nicole sat at the counter, her lunch still where Waverly had so carefully prepared it. She grabbed it and moved it to the other side of the counter.

“Coffee?” Waverly offered sipping on her tea. 

“Water, please.” Waverly served her a glass and gave it to her. Nicole was fidgeting in her seat like a school kid. 

“You going to work?” Waverly was preparing something over the stove. 

“Called in, said I’d be in after noon.” Nicole shrugged her mind otherwise preoccupied

“Umm, Waves… so about.” Nicole was stammering, rubbing a hand across the back of her neck. 

“I loved it. It was so sexy… like the way you just.. hmm... damn. I want to do that again.” Waverly was giddy. “Do you do that a lot, is that like your favorite?”

“Well, honestly that usually only comes out when I..….” Nicole stopped speaking as she saw the front door swing open and Wynonna strutting in straight towards them.

“Haught, what, no work?” 

“Hi, Wynonna. Your timing is impeccable as always.” Nicole said feigning irritation.

“I’ll have you know I have plans with my sister. This is a scheduled visit.” 

“Do you want breakfast, Nonna?” Waverly asked, serving Nicole and herself, sitting down next to the redhead. 

“No thanks babygirl.” 

Nicole and Waverly both choked and spit out their drinks as the word left Wynonna’s mouth.

Wynonna studied their faces curiously. Nicole and Waverly both crimsoned and unable to make eye contact. Then it suddenly hit Wynonna. 

“HAUGHT! Tell me you fucking didn’t!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is the sweet tenderness of Wynonna's babygirl ruined now. I think so. 
> 
> Probably no new chapters for about a week...


	19. Shoebox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insight into Nicole and Waverly takes new risks

**Waverly**

Waverly went to Shorty’s mid week having not seen Wynonna since that morning. 

“Hey, Rosita. How’s my sis?” Waverly asked, settling at the bar. 

“She’s been in the worst mood. I’ve been staying away but I’m going over tonight? What’s up?” Rosita served her a drink.

“So she didn’t tell you?” Waverly blushing.

“Nope, just drank a lot the other day then passed out. Had to lay her down upstairs.” Rosita continued doing her chores behind the bar. 

“Well Nicole and I were in the kitchen when Wynonna came to visit me. I offered her breakfast and she said “No” but she called me babygirl. Nicole and I spit our drinks out because I mean … we had just … you know we… Nicole had just..” Waverly was gesturing with her hands to see if Rosita was catching on. 

“Then Wynonna caught on and she wanted to kill Nicole. She was chasing her around the kitchen island, they were like Tom and Jerry running in circles. Nicole eventually ran upstairs and locked herself in the room and Wynonna left in a huff.” Waverly was laughing at it now. Rosita was in stitches thinking of the two behaving like children. 

“You’re the reason I’m not having any sex.” Rosita joked pointing at the small brunette. “Never pictured for the ‘daddy kink’ type. Full of surprises Waverly.” Rosita continued teasing. 

“No.. not.. yes…Nicole started it.” Waverly took a long sip from her drink. “She and I were starting to talk about it when Wynonna walked in. Now I don’t know how to bring it up.” Waverly slouched onto the bar. 

“Sure you’ll think of something _babygirl”_ Rosita said with a laugh and gave her another drink before leaving. 

**Nicole**

For a whole week Nicole avoided Wynonna. She could not look the older woman in the eye after the ‘babygirl’ incident in the kitchen. Waverly was going to spend the weekend over at her house just to avoid an accidental run-in. Nicole came home after work and went upstairs to shower. She hadn’t seen Waverly downstairs so she assumed she was in the bedroom. Nicole walked in and went towards the bathroom. 

“Hey Waves, I’m just going to shower and then we can order take-out. Maybe watch some ‘Property Brothers.’” Nicole was undressing waiting for a reply that never came. 

“Waves?” Nicole grabbed a bathrobe and headed towards the light in the closet. Waverly was on the floor with an open shoebox of Nicole’s private items. _Fuck,_ thought Nicole as she knelt down in front of Waverly and began putting the stuff back in the box. 

“I wasn’t snooping.” Waverly finally said.

“Okay.” 

“I saw your folded laundry in the basket so I was putting it away and I knocked the box over. What’s all this Nicole?” Waverly sounded defeated and unsure. Nicole placed the box back in its place in the back of the closet. 

“Is this the stuff you? Are you not happy with me?” Waverly’s eyes filled with tears and she buried her head into Nicole’s chest. The redhead hugged her tightly with both arms. 

“Waverly, you are my everything. I love you, baby.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s face and wiped away the tears. Waverly nodded her head in understanding. 

“Now, what do you say we come out of the closet?” Nicole punned with a chuckle. Waverly smiled seemingly reassured by Nicole’s honest words. “Are you ok?” Nicole asked as Waverly was leaving the room. 

“Yeah, I’m going to order dinner.” 

Nicole took a shower at lightning speed still not convinced that Waverly was actually okay. They had a quiet dinner and then settled on the couch. 

“Waves do you wanna talk about it.” 

“Not tonight, can you just hold me.” Waverly said placing both her legs across Nicole’s and resting her head on the redhead chest. 

“Always.” Nicole wrapped both arms around the brunette. Waverly fell asleep quickly in her arms and Nicole carried her up to bed. Nicole woke up first the following day with a forehead kiss on the brunette she made her way downstairs. Nicole made herself a coffee and went into her workshop. She had promised Waverly she would make her a few garden beds so she could start a vegetable garden. She organized all the materials and got to work. 

**Waverly**

Waverly woke up and rolled over to find that Nicole’s side was empty. Eventually she made it downstairs in the kitchen she sat with her tea and her mind began racing. _Shoebox in the closet. FULL of sex toys._ Was that the kind of stuff she wanted to do. Was that what she wanted to talk about the other day? Waverly thought back on the contents of the box some stuff she didn’t even recognize. Waverly wasn’t mad about the box. She was upset Nicole hadn’t told her. She loved Nicole very much and if this was something the redhead wanted, she would at least try. Waverly was now standing in the doorway to the garage workshop watching Nicole work. Nicole was singing along to some country song. When she finally noticed Waverly she flashed her a huge smile. Turning down the radio she made her way over to Waverly. 

“This reminds me of the day we met.” Waverly gave Nicole a peck on the lips. 

“Oh yeah.” Nicole had both arms around Waverly’s waist. 

“Yup, sweaty and sexy. Wash up, I’ll make us lunch.” Back in the kitchen Waverly was just whizzing around and Nicole sat down with a glass of lemonade. 

“Baby about the shoebox.” Nicole began nervously. “I was going to bring it up the other day. Are you upset?” 

“I’m not, I just. Are you missing that? Am I, like not enough?” Waverly’s voice began to crack. 

“Waverly, you are more than enough. I don’t need any of that stuff. I NEED YOU!” Nicole said, placing her forehead on Waverly’s. “I know I’m the first woman you have been with. I didn’t want to scare you away with that stuff or pressure you into thinking we had to. This was definitely not how I wanted you to find out but not to worry, I’ll be getting rid of that stuff.”

“Wait, not all of it right?”

“Yeah, why…. wait do you want to…” 

“I don’t know. The other day that was fun and super hot. I liked that side of you.” 

“Are you sure? Cause you don’t have to do that for me.” 

“I want to.” Waverly said with a devilish smile. 

Rest of the day seemed to just fly by. Waverly was already in bed reading a book when Nicole finished her shower and joined her. 

“Baby, those garden beds look amazing. I can’t wait to paint them with you.” 

“Thanks baby. Just gotta go pick up the paint tomorrow.” Nicole said as she got into the bed. 

“I was thinking I could give you a massage as a thank you for all that manual labor you did today.”

“That sounds amazing baby.” Nicole removed her shirt and laid topless on the bed face down. Waverly got the massage oil and sat straddled on her girlfriend butt. Surprisingly for such a petite woman Waverly has really strong hands. Nicole closed her eyes and let all the stress of the day melt away in Waverly’s hands. Waverly was definitely starting to get turned on listening to Nicole’s low moans and perfectly toned glistening back staring back at her. Waverly sneakily removed her own shirt and leaned forward, her tits now pressed up against Nicole's warm body. 

“Baby.” Waverly said in a sultry voice taking Nicole’s earlobe between her lips. She continued massaging but began to pepper kisses across Nicole’s back. Nicole could feel Waverly’s nipples grazing down her back having an immediate effect in between her legs. Waverly raised up for a second and Nicole turned around to face her, their lips instantly engaged in a dance. Waverly was now grinding hard on Nicole while she took her nipple into her mouth and played with it. Waverly abruptly stopped and sat up. She had a concentrated look on her face but a playfully devilish smile. 

“Waves?” Nicole asks with her own confused expression. Waverly hopped off the bed and went back into the scene of the earlier crime. In the closet she pulled something out of the box and returned to bed with it behind her back where Nicole couldn’t see it.

“Baby what are you doing?” Nicole asked as awkwardly got back on the bed and straddled with one arm behind her still. 

“Close your eyes babe.” Waverly said with pleading eyes. Nicole cocked her head to the side but did as she was asked. “Keep them close.” Waverly continued as she began to kiss her obedient lover. Nicole was letting herself ease into all the attention Waverly was giving her. Waverly strategically managed to get both of Nicole’s arms above her head, without raising the redheads suspicions and like a flash she was handcuffed to the bed. Nicole's eyes sprung open at the realization and she found Waverly quite pleased with herself giggling. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nicole challenged. 

“Well, my love, I’m trying something new. You..Are..Mine..” Waverly punctuated each word with a kiss. Nicole’s clit throbbed with each word. You.Are.Mine. 

“Well what are you going to do with me then.” Nicole bucked her hips hard as if to gently knock Waverly off. 

“Whatever I please now hush.” Waverly actually did not know what she wanted to do and Nicole knew it but she was going to let the brunette have this moment. Waverly began softly kissing Nicole’s jawline but when she made it to the redheads neck she decided to change techniques. She bit and sucked hard on Nicole’s pulse point making sure it would be blue and purple tomorrow. Waverly scratched her fingernails down both sides of Nicole’s torso. 

“Yes..baby..fuck” Nicole was very pleased with this development. She had still been a bit skeptical about exposing Waverly to a rougher side but the brunette was coming there of her own accord. Waverly now encouraged by the glowing response continued on to the perfect mounds leaving another love mark on the left boob before moving on to the right. Waverly continued her way down until she reached the briefs quickly hooking her fingers in the waistband and sliding them all the way down and off her prey. As she made her way back up to Nicole’s aching core, Waverly dragged her nails up the inside of the redheads legs while kissing and tracing her tongue up the inner thigh. She left another blue and purple on the right inner thigh just before the joint.

“Please.. Waves… please just..” Nicole was practically begging to be touched. Waverly looked up at Nicole from between her legs, once Nicole made eye contact she felt the warm wet surface of Waverly’s tongue. Waverly loved the taste of Nicole but today she was in a teasing mood. One lick from the opening to the clit and she was back kissing Nicole’s navel. Nicole whined in sexual agony but she couldn’t deny she loved the build-up it was causing. Waverly stood up on the bed both feet between Nicole’s legs. 

“You doing alright there baby.” Waverly winked at Nicole who’s eyes were laser focused on her. Waverly placing her fingers in her own boy shorts and teasingly hinting at their removal. 

“Do you wanna see me baby?” Waverly said coquettishly doing a little dancing. Nicole eagerly shook her head yes. Waverly turned around, ass facing Nicole she bent forward and removed her boy shorts. She was on full display for Nicole who bit her lip so hard she drew blood. 

“You like?” Waverly said sheepishly and she turned back around. 

“You’re so sexy baby.” Nicole’s eyes wide with appreciation for her magnificent girlfriend. 

“Glad you think so.” Waverly said lowering herself onto the redhead’s mouth. Nicole got right to work plunging her tongue into Waverly. 

“You’re so good at that.” Waverly rested her head forward on the headboard as she sank lower onto Nicole’s face. After a while, Waverly had the idea to lean back and run two fingers through Nicole’s folds. She then settled into a pattern over her clit. 

“Baby.” Nicole growled thinking Waverly was just full of new ideas tonight. Waverly entangled her hand in Nicole’s red mane in a silent request for more and Nicole doubled her efforts. Waverly then slipping two fingers into her girlfriend, the girls were now in a race to the finish. 

“More..” Nicole whimpered before Waverly slipped in the third and applied more pressure on the bud of nerves. Nicole took Waverly’s clit between her teeth and gave it a soft bite. 

“I’m comi….” Waverly cried out holding onto the headboard as she showered Nicole’s mouth with her juices. Nicole followed right after as her walls clenched onto the brunettes fingers. Nicole’s knuckles white from holding on tightly to her restraints. Waverly eventually fell over laying next to Nicole, chest heaving up and down. 

“Baby a little help here.” Nicole said, jiggling the cuffs. 

“Fudge. Sorry baby.” Waverly said apologetically and Nicole laughed. Nicole rubbed her wrists lightly, then motioned for Waverly to come into her arms. They sank down into the mattress and covers. 

“Was that… okay.” Waverly feeling a bit self conscious now that the rush of adrenaline had subsided. 

“Simply amazing.” Nicole said with a massive smile and a kiss on brunette’s nose. Waverly satisfied with the response burrowed deeper into Nicole’s embrace and soon they were asleep. 

**SUNDAY** ****

Waverly opened her eyes first this morning still buried into Nicole’s chest as she looked up at her. Nicole’s skin looked radiant in the morning sun, her hair was brighter than ever.

“You know it’s not polite to stare.” Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head before opening her eyes to meet the brunette’s. After a few lazy kisses in bed the girls finally got up and ready to tackle the day. First stop breakfast, açai bowls from their favorite spot before heading down to the paint shop. After much debate over _coastal plain or privilege green,_ which for all intents and purposes was the same color it was time to head back home.

“Hey silly, you missed the turn.” Waverly said turning to face Nicole from the passenger seat.

“Nope, don’t think I did.” Nicole smiled. After a few more turns Nicole parked the car.

“Where we going baby?” Waverly was looking around at all the different shops still unable to place which one Nicole had in mind.

“OH! oh are we??” Waverly asked with a twinkle in her eye when she notice one of the stores was an adult shop.

“After last nights adventure I thought, if you’re up for it, we might pick up a few things for us.” Nicole said expectantly. “But no pressure babe, really.”

“No, yes lets definitely have a look at least.” Waverly smiled excitedly.

“Anything specific you’re curious about? 

“Oh what does this do?” Waverly picked up a random box in the aisle.

“Those are for the misters. Follow me.” Nicole placed the item back in its place and grabbed Waverly’s hand and they went to look at the back wall. Nicole stood behind Waverly with her head on her shoulder. “What do you think about these?” The wall had a variety of strap-ons, harnesses, and dildos on one side. The other side had butt plugs and vibrators.

“Uhh…what do you…” Waverly was flushed and completely out of her depth. Nicole noticed that she was beginning to get flustered so she turned Waverly and gave her a heartfelt kiss.

“Breathe. This is meant to be fun.” Nicole said looking into her eyes. “Ok over here, what do you think of these? Size wise?” Nicole looking at the wall selection. Waverly grabbed a small dildo maybe about 5in.

“Baby, you realize I’m almost like 6ft tall? Thats a nub.” Nicole was laughing.

“Well you know I’m only just over 5ft.” Waverly countered.

“Touché. So we compromise.” Nicole was holding 2 dildos, a 6in pink and 7in purple.

“The 6in, but can we get it in purple?” Waverly said looking for the option on the wall.

“This goes in something else, right?” Waverly was beginning to relax.

“Yes but I have one I like already.” Nicole said making her way to look at the vibrators. Waverly grabbed the 6in purple and went to join Nicole. Waverly showed her the box very proud of herself.

“Nope. Sorry.” Nicole said shaking her head at the brunette. Waverly looked at the box not sure what was wrong.

“Why not?” Waverly raised her eyebrows.

“It’s got balls.”

“BALLS!” Waverly looked at it again her eyes wide and mouth open. “Why does it need balls?” She said and started to laugh. Nicole grabbed another purple without the boys and replaced Waverly’s box with it. She walked back over to the vibrators.

“Perfect, this one.” Nicole said out loud but not really speaking to anyone and making her way to the register.

“What’s that?”

“This one’s a surprise baby. Let me pay for these and I’ll meet you at the car.” Nicole said with begging eyes and Waverly gave her the box and started making her way out of the store. Nicole added lube and toy cleaners to complete her purchase.

“Baby really you’re like a little kid. No peeking.” Nicole said reaching over for the bag and moving to the back seat on the drive home.

“Ugh fine.” Waverly said pouting. When they arrived back at the house the old box was thrown out except for the harness and handcuffs. Everything except the mystery vibrator everything else went into the nightstand.

“Now we’re ready for anything.” Nicole winked at Waverly and gave her a light smack on the butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok for real this time itll be a while for the next... moving house...


	20. Wynsita Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna needs to get over Waves new found kinks.

**Wynonna**

“Hi, babes.” Rosita yelled up the stairs as she came into the homestead. “I picked up dinner.” Wynonna came downstairs and sat at the dinner table helping to unpack the food.

“So, Waverly came by the bar today. She asked about you.” Rosita grabbed 2 beers from the fridge and sat at the table 

“Did she also tell you she lets Haught calls her _‘babygirl’.”_ Wynonna said with a mocking face. Rosita burst out laughing. 

“Yes, and all about your cat and mouse chase around the house. Seriously can’t believe that’s why we’re not having any sex. Do I need to remind you of the stuff you like to get up to?” Rosita ate an egg roll suggestively while Wynonna watched intently.

“But she’s Waverly, my baby sis.” Wynonna said with an exasperated sigh. Rosita rolled her eyes.

“Fine, I’ll just go fuck myself.” Rosita placed all the plates in the sink and left the kitchen. Wynonna stayed sulking at the table for a while longer. She knew she had to get over it. Of course her sister would have a daddy kink. She was her sister after all, Wynonna smirked. Upstairs in the bedroom Rosita was still in the shower. Wynonna undressed and went in to join her. She had a week's worth of making up to do. 

“Maybe I can give that shower-head a break.” Wynonna slid her hand over Rosita’s and replaced the shower-head in its place. Wynonna was kissing up the latina’s back and now cupped both breasts. Rosita leaned back into her lover's embrace. Her head fell onto Wynonna’s shoulder and the latina nibbled on her ear. 

“You got a lot of making up to do, Miss.” Rosita whispered as she turned to face Wynonna. Rosita smiled, placed both her hands on Wynonna's shoulder and pushed to her knees. Wynonna conceded easily in her mind it wasn’t exactly much of a punishment to please her girlfriend. Wynonna was ready to make tonight all about Rosita’s pleasure. Wynonna commenced with just her tongue with one leg over her shoulder. Wasn’t soon after Rosita climaxed and the girls hastily made their way to the bed but something changed by the time they arrived. Somewhere along the way the encounter became less rough. As they laid upon the bed the kissing had intensified but it was much sweeter. The touching had become soft and light. Both women were slowly discovering each other as if it were the first time. Wynonna was laying on top, lips entangled. Rosita’s hand was nestled in Wynonna’s damp hair. 

“I love you, Rosita.” Wynonna pulled away from the kiss and looked earnestly into the latina’s eyes. Water began to pool in Wynonna’s eyes.

“I love you, too, baby. What’s wrong?” Rosita was now concerned at Wynonna’s heightened emotional state. She wiped one tear that ran down Wynonna’s cheek. 

“I just… you’ve always… you are just so good to me. I know I’m not the easiest but you are always here for me. You’ve always been there for me even when I didn’t deserve it. I was so stupid to not have been braver back in high school but I don’t ever want to be without you.” Wynonna stammered then rambled on. 

“Rosita Bustillos, will you move in with me?” Wynonna had a shy smile as she waited for an answer. 

“Yes.. of course… yes… baby.. yes.. yes..” Rosita was shaking her head and giving Wynonna kisses all over her face in happiness. Tears a thing of the past and back to her previous commitment Wynonna was kissing down the latina’s jawline. She sucked on Rosita’s neck sure it would leave a mark for days. Wynonna and Rosita had their hands intertwined holding tight to each other. Their body movements were married to each other. Yin to the yang. Their ebb and flow was like the morning waves. Wynonna caressed the latina’s breasts giving them equal attention. When she made her way further trailing her tongue down the abdomen she made sure to keep eye contact with her brown-eyed beauty who was looking at her expectantly. Wynonna made her way further down but worked her way around the clit. Kisses on both thighs and broad strokes of her tongue savoring all the arousal she had caused. Wynonna slipped two fingers in with ease. She felt Rosita’s fingers grasping at her locks. She knew exactly what would drive her lover insane but she wanted to take her time. Rosita was her favorite meal and she could feast there forever. So she continued her slow torment. Wynonna today was going to make love to her woman. So with a steady rhythm of just two fingers she sealed the clit in her mouth and let her tongue do the rest.

“Wy, fuck, baby… that’s just so fucking good.” Rosita managed in between heavy breathing. Wynonna closes her eyes and takes in the heady aroma and heavenly taste of Rosita. 

“Baby, I’m so close…” Rosita threw her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. 

“No, baby.. keep your eyes on me..” Wynonna requested looking up at the woman she loved. Rosita in turn locked eyes with the beautiful blue-eyed woman between her legs. So much was being said but no words were being spoken. I love you. I need you. I want you. The orgasm that followed was much more than physical. As the vibrations coil through Rosita her walls tighten around Wynonna’s fingers. Even though Rosita’s eyes want to roll back she fights it to keep them on Wynonna. Both women could sense that there was something more. This encounter would be considered vanilla by their standards but the undertone carried so much emotional weight that it felt as if it were their first time. As the orgasm subsided and Wynonna made her way back up they kissed slowly, sensual and fulfilling. 

“I’m so immeasurably happy right now.” Wynonna started kissing the top of Rosita’s head who was nestled into her just under the neck on the chest. 

“Ha, you’re happy, baby, you just gave me one hell of an orgasm.” Rosita chuckled and then more seriously continued. “But I feel it too.” Rosita was tracing small circles on the exposed abdomen while Wynonna caressed her hair. Slowly they drifted off to sleep. 

The sun crept in through the window of the homestead, shining on Wynonna’s face. She laid still in the same position she fell asleep in. Rosita still snugly intertwined with her body. Wynonna took a deep breath smelling the sweet scent of her lover’s onyx hair. Wynonna was content to stay in this position forever but Rosita was beginning to stir awake. 

“Buenos dias, bebe.” _(Good morning, baby)_ Rosita croaked, eyes still still heavy with sleep. Wynonna furrowed her eyebrows. Rosita opened her eyes and kissed Wynonna on her chin. Her cheek. Soft perfect lips. Suddenly Wynonna had onyx hair falling all around her face as the latina straddled her. 

“Tu..eres..una..mujer..muy..hermosa.” _(You..are..a..very..beautiful..woman)_ Rosita punctuated each word with a kiss sliding her hands up to cupped Wynonna’s breasts. 

“No sabes todas las cosas que yo te quiero hacer hoy.” _(You can’t imagine all the things I want to do to you today.)_ Rosita continued taking one of Wynonna erect buds into her mouth and sucking on it. _Did I fuck the english out of her,_ Wynonna thought to herself.

“Me gusta mucho tenerte en mi boca.” _(I love having you in my mouth)_ Rosita moved over to the other breast.

“Te gusta?” _(You like?)_ ” (Rosita asked looking up. Wynonna could tell that this particular phrase required an answer.

“Muy caliente.” _(Very hot)_ Wynonna answered hesitantly. Wynonna could feel the smile stretch across her lover's face as she continued to bite and suck down her abdomen. Wynonna’s body tensed up in anticipation of where this was headed. 

“Hoy me toca a mi.” _(Today is my turn)_ Rosita reached the apex of Wynonna’s sex. She scraped her blunt nails up the inner thighs and then spread her lovers legs. 

“Mi lugar favorito.” _(My favorite place)_ Rosita trailed her tongue from the opening up to the hooded jewel, then she placed a firm kiss, arousal coating her lips fully. 

“Hmm, me encanta.” _(I adore this)_ Rosita said as she licked her lips clean. Rosita wrapped both arms around Wynonna’s thighs and dove right in. Wynonna threw her head back onto the pillows and let out a moan. She had both hands digging into the sheets. Rosita was meticulous with her attention, alternating long laps and close circles. 

“Mas?” ( _More?)_ Rosita said, barely lifting her mouth off the prize. Wynonna’s eyes were closed shut as she felt the words humming between her legs.

“Ah, si, si.” _(Yes, Yes)_ Wynonna replied, still dumbfounded by her girlfriend’s sudden inability to speak any english. 

“Delicioso.” _(Delicious)_ Rosita plunged two fingers deep into the fluttering walls of the blue-eyed woman drawing out a silent groan. Rosita loved the cries and whimpers that were filling the air as Wynonna was dripping around her with every thrust. Wynonna was matching Rosita’s pace with her hips. She was running full steam ahead towards the cliff of ecstasy. Rosita focused on her clit torturously, Wynonna was sure she was going to somersault right off it. 

“Vente por mi, amor.” _(Cum for me, love)_ Rosita encouraged her lover and Wynonna dove over head first into the abyss of her orgasm. Her body thrashing in the sheets as she released the tension that had been deliciously building. The remnants now trailing down Rosita’s wrist as she slowed her pace for Wynonna’s come down. 

“Este es mi favorito sabor en todo el mundo.” _(This is my favorite taste in the world.)_ Rosita stated while sucking her fingers clean. Then sharing the taste with Wynonna in a wet sloppy kiss. 

“Hm, gracias.” ( _Thank you)_ Wynonna furrowed her eyebrows unsure if it was the correct answer.

“Muy bien, preciosa.” _(Very good, pretty)_ Rosita continued sucking on Wynonna’s bottom lip before finally settling down next to her where she started this morning. 

“Baby, all that Spanish is fucking sexy as hell not to mention all the other things your tongue can do besides roll its ‘R’s. But, you do remember I failed Spanish, twice.” Wynonna said jokingly, kissing the top of Rosita’s head once again. Rosita laughed thinking back on those days in class. 

“Haha, yes, wow you really were not getting the language at all.” 

“Hey, I remember the useful stuff. Like, _una cerveza, por favor.” (One beer, please)_

“Of course that would be what you remember.” 

“That’s not all.” Wynonna jumped on top of Rosita and began to tickle her mercilessly. When the laughing subsided Rosita asked. 

“It’s not?” 

“Te amo mucho, Rosita.” _(I love you a lot, Rosita)_ Wynonna said with a smirk. “See the useful stuff.” Rosita crashed into her lips and away they went again together into another run towards a cliff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more stuff coming but been struggling a bit to write at the moment .... don't worry Wayhaught will get into their new toys soooooon...


	21. Getting over it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at normalizing Wynonna and Nicole's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but think I have a few more chapters coming soon.

Waverly happily jumped on board when Robin contacted her about planning a surprise for Jeremy’s birthday. Waverly then realized this would be the first time her girlfriend and sister would be seeing each other again since the incident. Nicole was fine now except the thought of it still made her blush a bit. After consulting with Rosita they agreed that they should definitely meet up before the party just as a trial run. 

“Hi, Wynonna, Rosita.” Nicole said stepping out onto the sidewalk outside the restaurant. 

“Haught.” Wynonna replied dryly. Rosita gave Nicole a warm hug and kiss.

“Baby **_sis_**.” Wynonna emphasized loudly throwing daggers with her eyes back to Nicole who blushed.

“Behave.” Waverly gave her a hug then smacked her on the arm. Rosita made her way around and gave Waverly a kiss, held on to her arm and walked towards the entrance. 

“Reservation under Earp.” Wynonna told the hostess. 

“Uh, actually reservation is under Haught.” Nicole chimed in over her. 

“Seriously, of course it is.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Is nothing sacred here there’s two Earps should be under our name but whatever.” 

The couples were shown to their booth. Waverly and Rosita in the center to keep the children on the edge and further away from hitting distance. 

“Rosita, Waves tells me you're going to move into the Homestead. If you need any help I can bring the truck.” Nicole offered earnestly. 

“Oh that actually would be amazing. I don’t have a lot of stuff but with your truck we could make it in just one trip I think. Do you think Wy?” Rosita turned to Wynonna. 

“Yup, great thanks Haught.” Wynonna said sarcastically. The waitress came and the group ordered appetizers and wine. Rosita and Waverly fell into an easy conversation. Wynonna and Haught pick at the appetizers and sit mostly in silence. 

“Saturday, are you free Nicole, for the truck?” Rosita said midway through her meal. 

“Yeah, of course.” Nicole smiled. “I can come by in the morning.”

“Great.” Rosita was super excited. “Guess now you’ll really be stuck with me.” She bumped her shoulder on Wynonna and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“More like you’re stuck with her.” Waverly jokes. 

“I’m a delight.” Wynonna stated and everyone turned in silence and gave her a look. 

“How can you keep a straight face?” Waverly questioned. 

“Whatever, let's just get the check.” Wynonna motioned towards the waitress. They paid the bill and made their way outside. 

“Love you Wynonna, you be good.” Waverly kissed her and Rosita goodbye. 

“Bye, ladies.” Nicole waved to them and with her arm around Waverly they made their way to the car. Nicole opened the door for Waverly. 

“So chivalrous.” 

“Always for my best baby.” Nicole drove back to the Gibson house. 

“Thank you for today. Not letting Wynonna get to you.” Waverly unzipped her coat and took it off seductively as they entered the house. She tossed the jacket at Nicole’s face, when the redhead looked up Waverly was already in her bra with her pants unbuckled. 

“You just gonna stand there and stare?” Waverly turned around with her back to Nicole and slipped out of her pants as she reached the top of the stairs. Nicole still stood at the bottom of the stairs admiring her petite brunette’s gorgeous form. Nicole watched as Waverly unhooked her bra and held it out, she looked over her shoulder back at Nicole before dropping it on the floor. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Nicole whispered, it was more of a thought that materialized into words. It wasn’t simply because Waverly was naked, anyone with eyes could see that she was physically stunning but her beauty was much more than that. Waverly was kind, gentle, loving and warm. Nicole’s body was alive with passion and desire. She craved to touch, taste, feel, devour Waverly. Nicole’s mind was hazy now, blinded by want, as her feet moved haphazardly up the stairs. Waverly was already near the bedroom door when she heard a loud thud.

“Baby, oh my god, are you okay?” Waverly ran back to see Nicole standing up after having tripped over Waverly’s pants. Waverly let out a light laugh at her girlfriend’s clumsiness. 

“Yup, all good.” Nicole had managed to say as she reached the top step and grabbed Waverly’s face with both hands pressing her up against the hallway. The kiss was sloppy and wet. Nicole licked the roof of Waverly’s mouth and in return the brunette sucked it. They broke the kiss only for a moment as Nicole’s shirt was up over her head and tossed aside. Waverly’s hands next on the belt buckle, button, zipper then she slid her hands down the back sliding them down as Nicole kicked off each shoe. Nicole’s skin prickles at the touch of Waverly on her soft skin. Nicole slipped her leg between the brunette’s thighs.

“Fuck, Nic.” The words came out without her registering them. Nicole smiled when she felt the damp heat on her thigh so she pressed harder and was rewarded with half-moon indentations on her shoulders. Waverly was gripping tightly to Nicole’s legs but was becoming increasingly frustrated not being able to get the necessary relief she was seeking. 

“Bed now.” Waverly commanded. She immediately felt Nicole’s hands firmly on the swells of her ass and she was lifted off the floor, legs wrapped instantly around Nicole. Waverly was laid down gently on the bed as Nicole crawled over her until they came to rest in the center of the bed. Nicole buried her face in the crook of Waverly’s neck taking the skin between her teeth and lips. The skin bright red when she released it sure to be blue and purple come morning. Nicole caressed Waverly’s inner thigh inward from her knee cupping her sex applying pressure with her palm. Nicole’s wet tongue was a relief on the Waverly’s overheated skin. Waverly bucked her hips hard. Nicole not wanting to tease any longer slid her hand inside the fabric on the smooth wet silk of Waverly’s intimacy. Nicole purred a gross as she felt her fingers immersed in arousal. Taking Waverly’s breast in her mouth she swirled her tongue eagerly on the nipple. Her index and middle finger doing circular laps around the protruded clit. Waverly’s hips swaying in unison to her movements. Nicole’s mouth ventured over to the other breast while her hand travelled down and into the cave. Waverly arched her back in pleasure pushing more of her boob into Nicole’s mouth. Slow thrust inward, curve upward, hook and out again had Waverly thrashing her head back against the mattress. Nicole continuing her exploration of Waverly’s heavenly body reached the navel. Waverly opened her eyes and looked at Nicole with disappointment when she felt the emptiness when the hand was removed. Waverly whined and huffed. Nicole just smiled at her and licked her fingers clean then reached for the waistband of the lace panties. 

“Patience, my love.” Nicole removed the underwear and licked her lips in anticipation of her next meal. Waverly felt as if her body was on fire when Nicole traced her tongue up her slit. Nicole made an audible click of her tongue taking in the sweet taste of her lover. Waverly raised both her legs over the redhead’s shoulders and locked her ankles behind her back. This was one of Nicole’s favorites, having Waverly’s thighs flushed against the sides of her face. Every swipe of her tongue Waverly’s would squeeze her legs tighter and dig her heels into her back and even better when she did both. 

“Fuck..baby..please..don’t..stop.” Waverly panted, entangling her fingers deep into Nicole’s crimson locks. _‘Right like I would ever stop’_ was the first thought Nicole had followed by ‘ _if it were to me I’d live here forever’._ Nicole reached up both arms and ran her blunt nails down the side of Waverly’s ribs leaving a light scratch. Waverly now made fists in her hair and Nicole knew the finish line was imminent. Nicole’s head was immobilized in the best way, Waverly’s legs keeping her focus laser sharp on task. 

“YES!” Waverly belted out as Nicole went deep and hard without warning, on the second thrust she added a third finger. Nicole felt the velvety walls around tightening. Nicole took a deep breath just in time.

“Nicole!” Waverly’s legs clenched tightly around Nicole’s head burying her mouth deeper into the core. Waverly’s back arching impossibly high off the mattress, she was practically suspended in air by Nicole’s shoulders. Waverly’s body shook as the tension that had been building was released. Nicole gently tapped the side of Waverly’s leg like an MMA fighter tapping out. The brunette finally released the deathtrap she had been holding. Regaining control of her head Nicole keenly cleaned up the delicious mess she had made of Waverly, humming her contentment with every taste. Waverly had her arm draped across her eyes panting hard unable to regain steady breaths. She eventually felt Nicole’s head resting on the chest. Nicole loved to hear the thumping of Waverly’s heartbeat. 

“Jesus, Nic… how does it get better… ** _every_** …single…time!” 


	22. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday is here ... moving day for Rosita

**Saturday Morning**

**Nicole**

“Morning baby.” Nicole nuzzles her nose in Waverly’s hair, her scent intoxicating. 

“Morning to you baby.” Waverly turned and faced her caressing her face ending it with a soft kiss. 

“Coffee to go this morning?” 

“Yes, but aren’t you coming with me?” Nicole queried. 

“No sorry baby, Robin asked me to pick up the birthday cake and some balloons.” 

“Ah ok, can you pick up clothes from my house? Then I can just come here and get ready so we can go together.” Nicole got up heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

“Yeah, of course, ooh are you going to wear that new shirt we picked out?” 

“How about you surprise me?” Nicole was dressed now putting her hair up in a ponytail. Waverly had a mischievous smile as she left the bedroom. 

“Rosita said most everything should be boxed up so it shouldn't take too long. You might even beat me back here.”

“Okay, baby, love you. Thank you for the coffee.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead and headed out the door. Waverly really did have to do those errands but her and Rosita had also planned to let the girls do the move alone and hopefully they wouldn’t kill each other. 

“Hi, Rosita.” Nicole said as she walked up towards the bar. “This place looks slammed, is someone coming to get you?” 

“No sorry, I’m here alone so I can’t help but Wynonna’s already upstairs.” Rosita offered a tequila shot as an apology.

“One more.” Nicole said after taking the first one like a champ. Nicole made her way reluctantly up the stairs after the second. The door was slightly open when she knocked lightly and called out.

“Wynonna?” She walked into the room.

“Haught.” Wynonna replied dryly sealing up one of the boxes with tape. 

“Where should I start?” 

“Let me guess, Waverly also had something else to do today?” 

“Yeah, she’s helping Robin for the party tonight.” Suddenly it dawned on Nicole what had happened. “Did they 'Parent Trap' us?” 

“Fucking hell. Whatever let's just get this over with.” 

“Ok, I’ll just start taking the boxes out to the truck.” Nicole grabbed one of the boxes closest to the door and made her way out. Rosita offered a warm smile silently asking ‘hows it going’. Nicole just shook her head and continued on. 

“Here take her a whiskey.” Rosita handed it to Nicole before she went back upstairs. 

“Rosita sent this for you.” Nicole mentioned as she walked over and handed her the glass. “She knows you so well.” 

“Thanks.” Wynonna took a sip. Nicole grabbed another box and just continued up and down to the truck. Finally they were up to the last couple of boxes left in the room. They stopped by the bar to say goodbye.

“Actually baby, can you ride with Nicole? I can keep the car and you won’t have to come back to get me.” Rosita said when asked for the keys. 

“Seriously?” 

“Nicole, thank you again so much you're the best.” Rosita gave her a hug and then kissed Wynonna before going back behind the bar.

“No problem. Love to help. I’ll be in the car.” 

“Let’s get this over with.” Wynonna followed Nicole out the bar to the car. The drive to the homestead was mostly quiet. Wynonna mainly just looked out the window. Nicole thought back on a conversation she had had with Waverly a while back and she knew how important Wynonna was to her especially now after the loss of Gus. Nicole decided she was going to do everything possible to mend this strained relationship.

“Hey, umm, I just wanted to say… I love Waverly so much. She means everything to me.” Nicole began saying but couldn’t look at Wynonna. “I know that right now maybe, well I’m not your favorite person but I would never do anything to hurt her.”

“Look, Waverly is the only family I have left. I know that you may think that I’m just being silly or whatever but I swear to god that if you break her heart I would kill you. I’m not speaking metaphorically here Haught.” Wynonna said firmly.

“I no… I would never. I promise her happiness is all that matters to me and as long as she will have me I’m there. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not, cause as much as I hate to admit it, I have never seen her this happy before and it’s because of you. I hope you know how lucky you are to have her.”

“Yes, trust me I know. I know really how lucky I am that I get to have her in my life.” Nicole’s eyes were beginning to well up as she parked the car at the homestead. 

“Don’t go crying now. Geez.” Wynonna got out of the truck and headed towards the back to start unloading. “Also, don’t think this means we are going to be best friends or anything.” 

“Like that would happen.” Nicole and Wynonna worked steadily to unpack the truck. 

“Oh, can you put that one out in the barn.” Wynonna said as Nicole was entering the house with a really heavy box. 

“You couldn’t have mentioned this earlier?” Nicole strained. 

“How could I have known you were going to grab that one next.”

“Ug, whatever.” Nicole rolled her eyes and went back out towards the barn. 

“Hey is that your Screaming Eagle in the barn?”

“What do you know about motorcycles?” Wynonna hopped up on the bed of the truck and started moving the remaining boxes closer to the edge. 

“A lot actually. My dad is a mechanic with no sons. Instead he has me.” Nicole pointed both thumbs to herself. 

“Wait really?! You’re fucking with me?” 

“Nope, we actually built a Cafe Racer when I was in high school. Probably why I’m so good with my hands.”

“Ok, no, too soon, but could you have a look at it. I can’t get it to start.” Wynonna handed a box down to Nicole before hopping off and grabbing one herself. 

“You’re lucky day Earp. I think I still have the tools in my truck from when I visited my dad.” The girls set the boxes in the upstairs room and went back out to grab some more. The final boxes were finally laid inside and Wynonna headed towards the kitchen. 

“So, grab your tools and I’ll bring this whiskey and we go see my bike in the barn.” Wynonna said, hopefully holding two glasses. 

Nicole took a glance at her watch. “Alright, I’ll meet you in the barn.” 

Wynonna was in the barn sitting on a chair sipping her whiskey and holding a second glass in the other hand. When Nicole walked in she raised the glass offering it to her. Nicole took a sip and then sat on the ground spreading out her tools on a mat. 

“You really think you can fix it? Doc had said he knew how to but well we aren’t exactly talking these days.” Wynonna sat back in the chair. 

“I’m going to have a look, but there isn’t really much that I don’t know how to fix. Key?”

“Shit, right, the key. Be right back.” Wynonna hopped out of the seat and went to look for the key. She came back a couple minutes later.

“Alright let's see what happens.” Nicole placed the key in the ignition and tried to start the motorcycle. Wynonna sat back down on the chair and continued sipping her whiskey. Nicole was running through all the steps her father had shown her. She grabbed her tools and began to take apart the motorcycle. 

“Haught, you sure you know what you’re doing?” Wynonna poured herself another whiskey.

“Yes, trust me. I didn’t realize how much I missed doing this.” Nicole said enthusiastically and took a small swig of her drink. Nicole continued to work on the Harley while Wynonna watched and drank. 

“So, you and Rosita went to high school together?” Nicole made conversation while keeping her eyes on the bike. 

“Yup and Mercedes. The unholy trinity if you will.” Nicole chuckled at Wynonna’s reference. 

**Waverly**

Waverly’s errands had taken only a couple of hours to complete. She met up with Jeremy for a birthday lunch. Jeremy had told her how excited he was that Robin had booked a nice dinner and they were going dancing afterwards. After lunch she went over to Nicole’s place to pick out an outfit. Waverly laid out a couple of options on the bed. She looked them over while she mixed and matched them before finally making her selection. She put the rest of them away and then got the belt, socks, shoes and placed it all together on the bed. Waverly liked the outfit but she kept looking at it like something was missing. She went back into the closet and came out with a silky thin tie. Perfect. She placed the shirt on the pants hanger with the belt and tie, socks in the dress shoes. Waverly then caught a glimpse of the nightstand as she was readying herself to leave and a sinful smile adorned her face as she made her way to it.

Waverly returned to her house and jumped in the shower. When she got out she noticed that Nicole still had not arrived from helping Wynonna with the move. She called Nicole’s phone twice, no response. She then tried Wynonna’s phone, no response. Waverly called Rosita next on speakerphone while she did her makeup and hair. 

“Hey Rosita, are the girls still there?” 

“Here, no, they left hours ago. Why?”

“Nicole hasn’t come home yet and she’s not answering her phone. Wynonna didn’t answer either.”

“She hasn’t called me. She wasn’t happy when I asked her to leave me the car and go with Nicole.”

“There’s no way they actually would have killed each other but where could they be.”

“I’m leaving Shorty’s in 30 min. Let’s meet at the Homestead.” Rosita said before she hung up. Waverly had finished getting ready so she packed up Nicole’s things. She put on some flip flops and packed her own high heels in Nicole’s bag. As she was getting ready to leave the house she thought what if they had been in an accident. She pushed that thought aside because Nicole was a very good cautious driver. It was best not to think the worst. Last place they were headed was the homestead so that’s the perfect place to start.

**Wynonna**

“So like you super love Waverly right?” Wynonna finished her third whiskey. 

“Yes.” Nicole had begun to put the pieces back together that she had undone.

“You would do anything for her?” 

“She could convince me to do anything.” 

“Get a blazing phoenix tattoo all up your butt?” Wynonna sloppily poured her fourth drink.

“Yeah, if that’s what she really wanted in her beautiful heart.”

“Wow, Haught you are whipped.” 

“So what if I am.” Nicole was tightening up the last of the pieces. 

**Waverly**

Rosita and Waverly had coincided on the dirt road leading to the homestead. When they arrived they saw Nicole’s truck still parked outside but there were no moving boxes. Nicole’s phone was in the center console with three missed calls. The homestead was completely dark but Rosita noticed the light in the barn. The girls walked to the barn and stopped dead in their tracks just inside the door. Wynonna and Nicole were standing on either side of the bike very much alive and unharmed. 

“Alright, start her up.” Nicole handed Wynonna the key. Wynonna attempted to start the bike. The Harley started right up on the first try. 

“Purring like a kitten.” Nicole smiled at her accomplishment. 

“Nicole Haught. You glorious ginger bitch. Give me a big one.” Wynonna had hopped off the bike and gave Nicole a giant super tight bear hug. 

“Hey Waves.” Nicole noticed Waverly and Rosita standing dumbstruck by the barn door. Wynonna turned around and walked over to Waverly. She grabbed Waverly’s face with both hands. 

“Listen here sis. You do anything to mess things up with Haught over there you’re going to have me to answer to.” Waverly simply nodded her head still not being able to believe the scene she had walked into. 

“Have you girls been in here the whole time?” Rosita asked. 

“Yes, we finished unloading the boxes and Haught said she thought she could fix my Harley.”

“So wait, you two are okay now?” Waverly finally spoke. Nicole simply shrugged her shoulders and began to collect her scattered tools. 

“Haught, is A-Okay in my book.” Wynonna went over to Rosita and gave her a kiss. 

“Wow you are drowning in whiskey. Take a shower and I’ll make you some coffee.” Rosita put her arm around Wynonna and began heading out of the barn.

“Her hands really are magic.” Wynonna turns and says to Waverly as they leave. 

“You lady, were in big trouble but all is forgiven now. How did you do that?” She gestured towards where Wynonna had been as she walked over to Nicole who was cleaning her hands from the grease. 

“For you, I’ll do the impossible.” Nicole leaned down for a kiss. 

“I brought your stuff, but I was really worried about you when you didn’t answer.”

“Sorry, the phone was in the car cause I was going to just leave after the boxes then I saw an opportunity.” The girls had now reached the main house. Rosita was in the kitchen making coffee. 

“Tea Waverly?”

“Yes, please. Nicole go shower or we are going to be late.” Waverly made her way to the hallway closet and grabbed her a towel. 

“If I hadn’t seen it myself. There’s no way I would have believed it.” Rosita turned to Waverly as she handed her the tea. “Nicole must truly be some kind of unicorn.”

“She is pretty wonderful.” Waverly smiled full of pride. Rosita went upstairs to get ready. Waverly began to organize the things in the kitchen and then she moved on to the living room, folding the blanket and fluffing the cushions. She hadn’t heard Nicole walk in the room until she felt the hands sliding across her pelvis. Nicole bent down and kissed behind the brunette’s ear. 

“You look so sexy in this dress.” Nicole whispered. 

“God you smell good.” Waverly turned around and took in the sight of her girlfriend. She was gorgeous. She seemed much taller than usual since Waverly wasn’t wearing her heels yet. Her pants and shirt were perfectly tailored accentuating her feminine curves. Waverly was growing uncomfortable with the wetness accumulating between her legs. How exactly was she meant to spend the whole night out dancing with this ginger goddess. Waverly twisted her hand in Nicole’s tie pulling her in, when she was close enough she took Nicole’s bottom lip between her teeth bit down and sucked. Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s lower back and closed the space between them. 

“For fucks sake.” Wynonna huffed reaching the bottom of the stairs. Waverly quickly pushed off the redhead and with crimson cheeks headed towards the kitchen. Nicole stood awkwardly fixing herself in the living room. 

“Coffee.” Waverly handed it to Wynonna then went back to stand next to Nicole. She held on to Nicole for balance as she slipped on her heels. Rosita then came down the stairs. 

“Damn baby.” Wynonna extended her hand out to her. 

“Let’s get going, I need a drink or three.” Rosita said and they made their way out of the homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this story. 
> 
> twitter: Lviart84


	23. Jeremy's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party for Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger...

The Glory Hole. The place where Jeremy and Robin had met. It was also the only gay club anywhere near Purgatory. The hostess showed the girls to a privately roped off area that had curtains drawn. Inside the area were the balloons and decorations. Several velvet couches with backs around a large low table that already had a couple of ice buckets, glasses and an assortment of mixers. Not being able to agree yet on what bottles to order for the table they just ordered a round of drinks. Next to arrive was Mercedes fabulously already wine tipsy. 

“You two, fucking finally.” Mercedes blurted, pointing to Wynonna and Rosita. She continued on to hug Waverly and finally a playful smack on the ass to her cousin. 

“Rosé, please.” She was waving her hand in the direction of the waitress. All the drinks arrived at the same time. 

“Cheers” Rosita led the toast raising her glass.

“Ladies” A man's voice came from behind them. Wynonna was the first to turn and see Doc. He had his arm around the waist of an ebony queen. 

“This is my girlfriend Kate.” He turned back around and introduced each of the girls giving a little bit of information for each. Nicole/Waverly and Wynonna/Rosita girlfriends. Waverly/Wynonna sisters. Nicole/Mercedes cousins. 

“Hi!” Kate flashed a big gorgeous smile. Doc turned and ordered two drinks from the waitress. The last to arrive was Dolls and he was solo, no surprises there. 

After everyone had settled in on the couches. Waverly looked over at Wynonna expecting her to have some sort of reaction to Doc having brought a girlfriend but there was no trace of any animosity. Wynonna was sitting back with Rosita on her lap and she was laughing. Waverly then placed her focus on Doc who was equally disinterested in Wynonna only having eyes for his date. 

“Guys, guys. Robin texted they are here.” Waverly was trying to get everyone's attention. They all huddled together opposite the side the hostess would be bringing them in. 

“Surprise!!!” Everyone yelled in unison as Jeremy stepped into the area. He was totally shocked as he brought a hand up to his chest. 

“Happy birthday baby.” Robin had wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. “Now let’s party everyone.” Robin ordered bottles for the table while Jeremy went and hugged everyone and thanked them for coming. He mentioned how he was totally surprised he had no idea. 

The curtains were pulled over to the side and now they had a full view of the club and stage. Moments laters there were 3 half naked boys with sparklers heading towards them with large Grey Goose and Emsworth Whiskey bottles. The music was pumping loud and the dance floor was starting to fill up. First thing Mercedes did when the bottles arrived was pour a round of shots for everyone. 

“To Jeremy, our pop culture guru and all around great guy. Happy birthday man.” Dolls said and it was bottoms up. Jeremy, Waverly and Robin were all talking on one corner.

“Did you know about this at lunch?” 

“Yes, I was just meant to distract you and make you think that was it.” Waverly replied.

“So sneaky.” He placed his arm around her.

“Seriously, I’m so fucking happy for you guys.” Mercedes handed Rosita another shot. Rosita took it and looked back at Wynonna who was talking to Doc and Nicole. They were discussing motorcycles and Wynonna could not stop singing Nicole’s praises. Doc was holding on to Kate’s hand reassuringly as she listened in on the conversation. Wynonna felt someone hook a finger in the back belt loop of her jeans and tug her. 

“Let’s dance, baby. Kate come join us.” Rosita grabbed Wynonna’s hand and moved towards the dance floor. 

“Waves, dance floor.” Rosita yelled over the music as she passed her with Wynonna and Kate in tow.

“Let’s go boys.” Waverly grabbed Jeremy and Robin following behind Kate. 

“Nic” She shouted, when she made eye contact she cocked her head towards the dance floor.

“That’s my queue.” Nicole said to Doc and Dolls. She grabbed a shot from the table. “So long boys.” She followed behind Robin.

“You’re coming too.” Nicole reached for Mercedes and the caravan was complete. Dolls pour out two whiskeys.

“You don’t dance do you?” Dolls handed a glass to Doc. 

“Not a chance in hell.” Doc clinked his glass with Dolls.

When they first arrived at the crowded dance floor they carved themselves a little room and made a circle around Jeremy. They each took a turn dancing with and on the birthday boy. Eventually Rosita swayed her hips into Wynonna for a kiss. Wynonna had never been much of a dancer; she just let her hot latina lead. Kate and Mercedes ended up sandwiching the boys between them. They would switch off in pairs mixing and matching. Waverly backed her ass seductively into Nicole reaching both arms back above her head and hooking them on the redheads neck. Nicole slid her hands down Waverly’s side resting them on the sashaying hips. Waverly rolling her hips back hard on Nicole’s groin. Waverly heard a small moan escape Nicole’s lips. The sound sent electricity through her body. She was already soaked between her legs. Waverly turned to face Nicole placing both hands flatly on the taller woman's abdomen. Waverly continued to move her body sensually to the beat sliding her hands up lightly grazing over Nicole’s breasts. Waverly could slightly make out the indents of the nipples hardening at the touch. Waverly intertwined her fingers behind Nicole’s neck. She looked up to Nicole and was met with wide dilated pupils. Waverly brought her lips up towards Nicole’s, just as their lips were going to meet Waverly backed away dancing with a devilish smile. Nicole was left leaning forward seeking. Nicole took the two steps to meet Waverly.

“Such a tease, babygirl.” Nicole placed her index finger under Waverly’s chin and raised her head to meet her gaze. Nicole brought her lips close to Waverly and with her tongue flicked the brunette’s top lip. 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Waverly gripped the tie and yanked it forcefully. It felt like their bodies had been lit on fire when their lips met. Nicole had one arm wrapped around the brunette’s small waist and her other hand was sprawled on one ass cheek. 

“Fuck, let’s go home.” Nicole pleaded. 

“The cake.” Waverly whined knowing they couldn’t leave right now as much as she wanted to. 

“After the cake, that ass is mine.” Nicole cupped her ass firmly. Waverly felt the floodgates open, she was practically swimming in her own arousal. Nicole was always so sweet and attentive which Waverly adored more than anything, but there was something about when she was in a _daddy_ mood that excited her in new ways. The group had slowly all made their way back to the table area, talking and drinking. Mercedes and Jeremy were the last two left on the dance floor. 

_“Alright, everybody, listen up. We have a very special birthday in the house tonight. Everybody help me sing Happy Birthday to Jeremy.” Came from the DJ booth._

Robin had dragged Jeremy back to the table as the whole clubbed joined in on the singing, they reached just moments before the boys in booty shorts came out with the sparklers and cake. Music was back up and pumping by the time the cake reached the birthday boy. Jeremy blew out the candle and gave Robin a thank you smooch. 

Waverly helped to cut the cake, even though most people said no to a piece. Wynonna grabbed a slice because she never met a dessert she didn’t like. Waverly also took a slice because it was a vegan special order cake she had been dying to try. Nicole had gotten so worked up dancing with Waverly she still had not been able to think of anything else. She watched closely as Waverly took a bite, eyes fixed on Nicole’s, she flipped the spoon upside down in her mouth then removed it real slow, lips sealed around sucking it clean as new. She then loaded the spoon with frosting and stuck her tongue out and licked it off in one swipe. Nicole’s mouth slightly opens as she licks her lips. Her eyes filled with almost animalistic desire. 

“Dude, seriously.” Wynonna snapped her fingers in front of Nicole’s face. 

“Stop eye-fucking my sister.” 

“No..right..yeah..we’re leaving.” Nicole stood up hand extended towards Waverly. 

“Alright, I think we’re going to go now.” Waverly began her goodbyes all around. Hugs, kisses and plans of getting together again soon were made before Waverly hooked her arm around Nicole’s as they headed to the exit. 

Nicole began to give her address to the taxi driver, but was cut off by Waverly. 

“No baby, can we go to my place?” Waverly requested. 

“Yeah, of course.” Nicole was quietly disappointed as she gave Waverly’s address to the driver. The toys were back at her place and she had hoped tonight was the night they would break them in. She didn’t want to make Waverly feel pressured so she put on a smile. Waverly raised her legs side-saddled over Nicole’s in the back of the cab. Nicole placed her hand above Waverly’s knee and squeezed. Waverly turned her head towards Nicole, eyes fixated on each other. Nicole’s hand inched its way up the brunette’s thigh. Nicole searched Waverly’s expression for any hesitation. Waverly shifted and her legs parted slightly. Nicole could sense the wetness long before she felt it on the saturated panties. Waverly bit her bottom lip in silent consent. The fabric expertly moved aside, Nicole’s fingers were instantly coated. 

“Do you think he liked the _surprise._ ” Nicole’s fingers circled the clit. 

“Yup.” Waverly’s chest was beginning to rise and fall quicker. 

“The cake was very _moist._ ” Nicole’s cheek raised in a half smile as she circled again. 

“Delicious.” Waverly dug her nails into Nicole’s thigh.

“I really enjoyed being _inside_ there.” Nicole teased the entrance then back, another circle. 

“So good.” 

“I’m so glad you could _come._ ” Another tantalizing circle. 

“Yes.” Waverly’s body was stiff trying not to give away what had happened, but she could already see the smug smile on Nicole’s face. How did this happen Waverly asked herself. 

  * The thrill of possibly being caught
  * Double entendres
  * Nicole’s skillful touch 



And vóila, you’re putty in the backseat of a cab.

Waverly shook her head in disbelief but that had truly been the fastest she ever got there. They arrived at the house, Nicole paid the fare and they went inside.

“Babe can you grab me a glass of water, I’m suddenly feeling a bit dehydrated.” Waverly requested as she went upstairs and Nicole made her way to the kitchen. Nicole filled a tall glass with water and went towards the bedroom. She opened the door and Waverly was in the center of the room in lingerie. Red lingerie. Sexy red lingerie. Barely there, sexy red lingerie. Nicole swallowed loudly. Waverly had a coy look on her face and both hands behind her back. Nicole took a step into the room. 

“So, I was thinking.” Waverly brought her hands forward, the purple strap-on hanging on one finger from a leg loop. Nicole drank the glass of water in one go. _Could Waverly be any more perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hopefully coming soon.
> 
> twitter: Lviart84


	24. Strap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to strap on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ....

“Shit sorry, I’ll go fill it again.” Nicole nervously said realizing she had finished Waverly’s water.

“Nicole.” Waverly called out and Nicole turned back to face her. “I’m not actually dehydrated, yet.” She continued with a wink, moving her hand so the toy swung side to side. _Get your shit together Nicole_ she thought to herself. Nicole walked over to the nightstand, placed the glass down then made her way to the brunette. Waverly could see the hesitation on Nicole as she walked towards her. When she reached, she grabbed the brunette’s wrists and brought them down to her sides. She looked down softly when she saw that Waverly had suddenly become unsure.

“Waves, are you sure?” Nicole said concernedly but Waverly had already made up her mind. She moved any doubts to the back of her mind and focused on how excited she had felt when she planned this. She thought to herself what would be the best way to reassure Nicole that she wanted this.

“Please, daddy.” Waverly purred coquettishly. The moment Nicole processed those words, her eyes alight with lust. The fire from Nicole’s eyes surged through Waverly’s body pooling between her legs.

“You. Bed. Now.” Nicole said with authority but not forceful. Waverly nodded, handing the strap-on to Nicole who headed towards the bathroom.

“Keep the tie… please.” Waverly turned and sat up on the edge of the bed. Nicole paused and looked back over her shoulder with a grin. Nicole took a moment to compose herself while she undressed.

Waverly was fidgeting on the bed when she heard the bathroom door creak open her eyes immediately darting in that direction. She saw long perfectly silky legs striding confidently towards her. There it was purple and standing proud between her girlfriends legs. It bopped up and down slightly with each step but it looked firmly adjusted as if it was one with Nicole. The tie loosened off the neck hanging low past the navel and nestled between perfect breasts. Beautifully handsome popped in her head and she smiled. Nicole’s face was delicate as always but her stare was primal. Waverly brought both legs up to kneel upright on the bed near the edge. Nicole was upon her now and as soon as the tie was within reach she grabbed on to the soft silk with a soft tug. Nicole brought a hand up to the side of Waverly’s face. She ran her fingers into the brunette’s hair above the ear, up the head and finally at the back above the neck. Nicole balled up the hair in a fist and yanked it. Waverly let out a gasp, head tilted up to the ceiling and lips parted. Nicole’s eyes reached deep inside her as she felt the redhead’s mouth so close to hers, their breaths using the same air. Nicole then shifted her hips forward and it was the first time she felt the silicone tip graze her inner thigh as goosebumps rippled out from where it touched. Nicole placed open mouth kisses on Waverly’s neck, sucking and biting. Waverly lowered her body slightly to feel the strap bump her sex. She moved her hips forward, the strap gliding between her folds. Waverly closed her eyes and bit her own lip, Nicole still with a firm grip on her.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, babygirl.” Nicole pulled her hair softly and jerked her hips back. Waverly whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Patience, are you going to be a good girl and let Daddy take care of you.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good, lay back on the bed.” Nicole sucked Waverly’s bottom lip before releasing her grip. Once Waverly was settled on the center of the bed Nicole stood at the end of the bed. She took a moment to appreciate how stunning her prey looked in red lace, the gorgeous contrast against Waverly’s tanned skin. Waverly propped herself up on her elbow and watched as Nicole crawled onto the bed. Nicole began to trail kisses alternating sides. Nicole was very happy to discover the panties were crotchless when she arrived at her next meal. Nicole spread Waverly’s legs wider and watched her folds blossom. She got to work licking and sucking the inner and outer labias before focusing on the prized jewel. Waverly’s head fell back into the pillows. Of course Nicole wasn’t just going to fuck her with the strap on. She was going to tease and torment but always prioritizing Waverly’s pleasure. 

“Fuck, Daddy, I’m close.” Waverly raising her hips to fuck herself with Nicole’s tongue. Going, going, gone was Waverly, her eyes closed as her body shuddered intermittently through her release. Eyes shot wide open to find Nicole kneeling as she held the strap with one hand and began to slide it up and down the head occasionally bumping the clit. Nicole was using Waverly’s orgasm to thoroughly coat the dildo. Nicole lined the head up and glanced up to meet Waverly’s eyes confirming they were both still on the same page.

“Daddy, please.” Waverly pleaded as Nicole pushed forward and the head popped in.

“Fuck.” Moaned Waverly as Nicole pushed further another couple inches. Waverly wasn’t a virgin but it had been a long while since she had had this kind of penetration. Nicole’s fingers were long and gifted but this stretch was all about the girth. Nicole bottomed out and gasped when the base of the strap pressed up against her clit. Nicole pulled out halfway and then thrusted full force inside. Nicole watched as disappeared into Waverly and appeared covered in her. She could feel less and less resistance as she went on. Waverly’s tight walls adjust to the intrusion.

“So tight, babygirl.” Nicole placed each hand down on either side of the brunette shifting her weight forward. She felt Waverly’s legs wrap around her waist. Nicole spread her own knees further apart sinking further down to quicken her pace. Nicole lowered herself to her elbows and kissed Waverly. Their tongues meeting in a push and pull. Waverly had always hated missionary position which seemed to beChamp’s only position. She thought back how she could only orgasm when she was on top. It was so different now. She loved to feel the weight of Nicole on her, being able to kiss while being fucked by her was a dream. She noticed how Nicole would roll her hips up, making the base of the dildo rub on her clit. She was getting close to coming in a missionary position, was there anything Nicole couldn’t do. Waverly dug into Nicole’s back.

“Cum for Daddy.” Nicole grunted as she continued her efforts.

“Yes. Yes. Fuck, yes. Daddy.” Waverly felt a monsoon flush out of her. Nicole was right behind her with just a few more thrusts into the caving walls giving her the needed frictions at the base and her clit. She slumped over just halfway off Waverly, both girls breathing lard unable to catch their breaths. Nicole waited a bit until both of them had come down before removing the strap dropping it on the floor. Nicole was suddenly very exhausted, having had a long day between the move, the motorcycle and the party. She turned to Waverly and caressed her cheek.

“Was that too much, baby.” Nicole was back.

“That was incredible.” Waverly reassured her with a peck on the lips. Waverly got out of bed, picked up the strap and headed towards the bathroom. She spent a moment cleaning it properly before returning to put it away in the nightstand. Nicole was almost half asleep when Waverly handed her a warm towel. Waverly got under the bedsheets and scooted back into the little spoon against Nicole who draped her arm heavily over her. They quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Nicole made her way downstairs following the scent of fresh coffee. She hugged Waverly and placed a kiss on her forehead. She poured some coffee into a mug laid back against the counter.

“When did I fall asleep?” Nicole took a sip of her coffee.

“Shortly after you rocked my world.” Waverly smiled watching her girlfriend’s cheek blush. Nicole walked over to Waverly placing her hand on the small brunette’s waist and lifting her onto the counter situating herself in-between her thighs. They gave each other several peckish kisses.

“You know, I was thinking.” Waverly began.

“You sure have been doing a lot of thinking these days.” Nicole teased earning a playful slap on the shoulder.

“As I was saying. I think we need to get another toy. To keep at your place cause Purple Magic lives here now.” She said nonchalantly.

“Purple Magic?” Nicole asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Uh huh. Oh and a size bigger.” Waverly pressed her lips hard against Nicole’s before she could say anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more positions and fun sure to come at a later date this was more of intro to strap if you will.. making sure Waverly is comfortable with the idea....
> 
> which i think we can all safely say...
> 
> shes totally game


	25. Did she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole would never or would she?

**Waverly**

_Ok, great just one more errand but this one she didn’t mind to doing, even if it had been a really long day. There was never any parking around this area she thought as she circled the block a third time. She finally found a spot, paid the meter and walked the half block to coffee shop. There were only about three people ahead of her in line so this was going to be quick. She looked around the shop and noticed it was quite busy. Most of the tables were full. She moved forward in the line and caught a glimpse of fiery red hair. She laughed to herself, not every ginger is Nicole. She grabbed two bags of the Arabica beans and placed them on the counter. She was looking up at menu when she heard the laugh. Nicole? That was unmistakable she’d recognized that sound blindfolded underwater even. She walked around the counter and looked towards the back booth where she had notice the ginger locks earlier. It was Nicole with her arm around a woman. An attractive woman. Waverly blinked several times trying to clear her vision but she was seeing clearly. Nicole sat at the corner booth with her arm around her ex-girlfriend Shae. She was laughing, full belly laugh. The sound that Waverly had once believe to be better than Christmas. Nicole lick her lips and leaned in to kiss Shae. Waverly was frozen in place. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think. She wasn’t even sure she was even breathing anymore. Only thing she could feel was her heart breaking. No not breaking, her heart shattered. Nicole was cheating on her just like Champ had done many times over. Waverly the fool, she thought as she paid for Nicole's favorite coffee beans and left the coffee shop._

**Morning**

Waverly sat at the kitchen island facing towards the front door. She was furious. Nicole came down the stairs in a hurry.

“Morning, shit I’m running late.” 

“Mhm.” Waverly muttered.

“Baby is there any coffee?” 

“Doesn’t look like it.” 

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Waverly’s indifference towards her. She looked around the kitchen quickly and noticed there also wasn’t a lunch bag prepared for her. Everything so far about this morning was strange. Why was Waverly behaving this way towards her. Nicole had always made sure to let Waverly know how much she appreciated the added effort she made in the mornings to make sure she had lunch ready and fresh coffee. Nicole would never take it for granted. Perhaps Waverly just hadn’t had the time to do it but either way Nicole could read the room and this was no time to bring it up. She would just have to grab something on the go if she had time. Nicole reached for a banana from the fruit basket and gave the brunette a forehead kiss. 

“Baby, is everything ok?” Nicole stopped at the door and turned back. 

“Fine.” Waverly said curt. Nicole looked down sadly before heading off. Waverly sat on the stool, her thoughts reeling. ‘ _Can’t believe she expected me to make her coffee and lunch after what she did’_ Waverly thought as she finished her tea. She made her way sluggishly upstairs to get ready for her day, she wasn’t just going to sit at home thinking about ‘ _that’._

“Hey Jer” Waverly attempted to sound enthusiastic but fell way short. 

“Waves, hey.” Jeremy’s smile is big and warm. He immediately noticed that something was not right with his best friend.

“Is everything ok? I don’t know, you seem sad maybe?” He asked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Her smile not quite reaching her eyes. Jeremy decided not to push the matter any further and signaled the waiter. They ordered their breakfast and sat in silence for a while. Jeremy then started going over their upcoming schedule. It seemed that they might have to travel soon to see some marketing people but Jeremy wasn’t sure if he would go depending on which weekend was confirmed. Waverly just nodded her head along as he continued with the work stuff.

“I can’t believe so many people came to my birthday party.”Jeremy's tone was appreciative. 

“Of course, everyone loves you.” Waverly’s smile was genuine this time. 

“Ah, there’s that smile.” 

“What?” 

“Your smile.” Jeremy had his own big smile in response. 

“Oh, just feeling a bit meh today is all.” Waverly shrugged.

“You and Nicole?” Jeremy asked as he settled the bill on the company card. 

“We’re ok.” Waverly mumbled and reached out to hug Jeremy goodbye. He squeezed her extra tight knowing she needed the love today. 

“I’m here if you want to talk. Just call me, anytime, okay.” Jeremy had his hands on Waverly’s shoulders to emphasize. 

“Thanks, Jer.”

“Oh, I almost forgot, your birthday present.” Waverly hands him a gift bag and he pulls out a bowl. 

“Oh, wicked! Wha… what do I put in it?”

“Balls!” Waverly said excitedly, pulling out a second present.

“I love balls!”

“I know.” They hugged again, Waverly happy for her temporary distraction. 

**Nicole**

Nicole arrived at the job site just in time. Most of the guys were unpacking the deliveries. She cursed herself as she drank the crappy gas station coffee. She tried to toss the banana peel in the trash and missed. Of course she muttered to herself as she made her way to pick it up from the floor. 

“Everything ok boss.” A worker asked as he watched her struggle. 

“Just one of those mornings, Mike.” Nicole walked around giving everyone their assignments before settling down at the makeshift office. What the hell was up with Waverly this morning she thought when she had a second to herself. She didn’t care about the lunch or coffee but Waverly’s demeanor had been completely off. Nicole thought back at the events of the previous day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nicole went over to Waverly’s for dinner, she hadn’t planned on spending there night because she had an early start today but they stayed up late watching ‘The L Word”. Waverly had called herself a baby gay and said she had a lot of catching up to do. Nicole smiled at the thought. Waverly had fallen asleep midway through the third episode of the night. They went to bed, not even any sex, they just fell asleep with Waverly on her chest and two bonus blankets. This morning though she woke up unusually cold, Waverly was not beside her and oddly the bonus blankets were both folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Very strange but definitely a Waverly trait but the brunette’s attitude had been very aloof. Nicole now was starting to think maybe this had nothing to do with her but something was amiss. 

**Nic**

Hi, baby ❤️

Should I pick up Thai tonight?

Nicole went to make sure all the work was being done so she could leave on time. Nicole fully immersed in her work hadn’t realized she was well past lunch time and she still didn’t have a reply from Waverly. She sat back in her chair and stared at her phone. She debated sending another text but decided against it. She ordered lunch and ate it alone in her car. She was sad but more than that she was worried about Waverly. 

**Waves**

I want to be alone

You should go home, Nicole

_You should go home, Nicole_

_You should go home, Nicole_

_You should go home, Nicole_

Nicole kept reading the text over and over as if she were in a trance. She was at a loss at what she could have done wrong or what could possibly be troubling Waverly. 

“Nicole… Nicole… hey boss” Nicole finally snapped out of it as one of the guys shook her shoulder. 

“Oh hey, yeah, what’s up Mike.” 

“Boss you should join us for a drink.” 

“You look like you could use one.” Another worker added as everyone began to tidy up to leave for the day. 

“Tomorrow, we start at eleven. You guys have fun. I got to finish up some things here.” Nicole sat back down at her desk. _You should go home, Nicole._ She read the text once more. She grabbed her bag threw her phone in it and rushed towards the door. 

“Hey guys, wait up. Shorty’s?” She yelled out asking. 

“Yeah.” They responded with a cheer. Well just cause Waverly didn’t want to see her tonight didn’t mean she had to go home. She walked into Shorty’s and was relieved to see it was busy so she wouldn’t draw too much attention. She approached the bar and saw that Rosita was tending the bar. 

“Nicole, hey, is Waves here too?” She asked, pouring out a couple of pints. 

“Uh no, just here with some of the work guys.” She pointed towards the table they were seated at. 

“Can you send us two pitchers of beer and a round of shots, pretty please?” 

“Sure thing.” 

“You’re the best.” Nicole smiled slamming her palm down on the bar top before turning around heading back to the boys. The drinks kept coming. It was a late start the next day so why not. Another round and then one after that. 

“Nicole, should I call Waverly?” 

“NO, please no, not Waves.” Nicole was beginning to slur. “Don’t tell Waves, she doesn’t want to see me.” Rosita could see that something was up she decided to just keep an eye on Nicole and wait for Wynonna to come pick her up. 

“Hey babes, you ready?” Wynonna sat at the bar.

“Yup but we got an extra stop tonight.” Rosita pointed towards the table where Nicole was passed out on. 

“Why didn’t you call Waverly?” 

“Nicole begged me not to. You drive her home in her truck and I’ll follow.” Rosita and Wynonna made their way to help Nicole get to the car.

“Up we go Haught.” They managed to get her in the truck and they were on their way. Wynonna got Nicole into her house with Rosita’s help. Wynonna took off the redhead’s shoes and pulled the covers up.

“I love… I love her sooo…. so much.. you know right.. I’m sorry.. sooooorrry.” Nicole mumbled on as she tried to get comfortable. 

Wynonna turned off the light and closed the door slightly but not all the way. 

“What was all that about.” Wynonna asked Rosita as she got in the driver seat to head to the homestead. 

“Don’t know babe but I’m tired.” Rosita replied.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re going baby.” Wynonna reached over and held her hand. 

**Waverly**

Waverly woke up super cranky, if you can call the tossing and turning she did all night sleeping. She laid awake in bed for a long while before her phone vibrated. Jeremy was checking in on her, they needed to confirm dates for the marketing meeting. She scrolled to look at the last text she sent Nicole and tears filled her eyes again. She knew she had hurt Nicole with that text but she couldn’t shake the feeling of what had happened. Especially since it happened again, keeping her up. Waverly was sluggish to get up but she made the effort. She replied to Jeremy and thought about texting Nicole but she needed more time, a drink and some advice. 

Waverly walked into Shorty’s happy to see Rosita behind the bar. She doesn’t know why she didn’t think to call her first but here she was plopping down on the corner stool. She held her head in her hands with her elbows on the bar. 

“Well you look as bad as Nicole.” Rosita began pouring her a drink. Waverly stirred it before taking a sip. Waverly’s phone beeped and vibrated on the bar top. She glanced at it and set it back down face down. 

“So, trouble in paradise.” Rosita asked, pointing to the phone having noticed it was from Nicole. Waverly rolled her eyes and dropped her forehead down on the bar. 

“Give me a minute.” Rosita said and went to take care of some other patrons before returning to Waverly, this time with two shots in hand. Waverly lifted her head when the shot glass hit the wood. 

“Spill it.” Rosita urged lifting her shot and throwing it back. 

“She cheated.” Waverly said as she downed her shot. 

“WHAT?!” Rosita nearly choked on nothing, eyes wide and jaw on the floor. 

“Nicole?” Rosita confirmed and poured another shot drinking hers before pouring the second for Waverly. Her face in utter disbelief. 

“Yes, well no. Yes, I mean Nicole but no not her exactly.” 

“I don’t understand. Are you telling me Nicole cheated on you or not?” Rosita now leaning forward resting her weight on the bar. 

“Ugh.” Waverly took a deep breath before she continued. “It was a dream. I dreamed it.”

“So Nicole cheated on you in your dream?” Rosita’s expression changing from concern to amusement. 

“Yes, but it felt so real. It startled me awake. She was with Shae both of them having a laugh behind my back.” Waverly sounded very distressed. 

“Oh, Waves, hey look at me. It wasn’t real.” Rosita filled a glass with water and offered it to her. She drank about half the glass before she continued. 

“There I was at the one coffee shop that sells Nicole’s favorite beans. We still had some at home but I don’t like to let it get too low on supply. You know?” Waverly’s eyes began to well up. Rosita just nodded along. 

“Well, I’m there waiting in line so I started looking around and I saw a glimpse of ginger hair. There she was with her arm around Shae. They were laughing and having the absolute best time. I was frozen in place. I couldn’t move or speak, just watching in slow motion. Nicole leaned in and kissed Shae like it was the most natural thing in the world. No hesitation, nothing.” Waverly now had tears streaming down her face.

“She’s fucking dead.” 

Waverly and Rosita immediately turned towards the person speaking but they both already knew who it was. Wynonna was covered in paint but her face was pure rage. She stomped her way behind the bar and grabbed the whiskey. 

“Wynonna, no wait.” 

“Oh, no there’s no way I’m going to let this go. I’m going to kill her. I can’t believe I took care of her last night. Is this what she meant when she said she was sorry?” Wynonna took two shots back to back and grabbed the baseball bat from under the bar. 

“Wynonna, no, it wasn’t actually her. Please stop.” Rosita managed to grab her wrist before she could step out the other side of the horseshoe bar. 

“What do you mean it wasn’t her. I heard the whole story and you saw the condition Nicole was in.” Wynonna jerked her arm free from the latina. 

“Wynonna, please.” 

“Give me one good reason why I’m not halfway to murdering Nicole.” 

“What you heard, it was just a dream. It didn’t actually happen. Ugh, I was retelling Rosita the dream I had.”

“Gua-ca-cuse me?” Wynonna said incredulous.

“It was a dream but it…. it just felt so real and you know my history with Champ. It really affected me.”

“Waverly, don’t lie to me to protect her.” 

“She’s telling the truth.” 

“Ok well, Champ was an asshole that never deserved you.” Wynonna had made her way around and was hugging a sniffling Waverly. “Anyways, I was really going to put the smackdown on her, but honestly I found it really hard to believe Haught would do that.”

“Can you please put the bat away.” Waverly asked, wiping away the last of the tears. 

“I don’t know, maybe I should go see Champ.” Wynonna said only half joking and Waverly chuckled. Wynonna grabbed Waverly’s face before she continued.

“Nicole loves you. Like really really loves you. Like annoyingly in love with you.” 

“I know. I know.” Waverly and Wynonna were both much more calm now. 

“Have you talked to Nicole about what the dream made you feel and the unresolved issues left from your relationship with Champ?” Wynonna poured three shots. 

“Wow since when are you the voice of reason and communication.” Rosita gave her a kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“I’ve actually been short with her since yesterday.” 

“You’ll always be short, Waves.” Wynonna joked. Waverly gave her an exasperated look. 

“She was in pretty bad shape last night. When I mentioned you, she begged me not to call you.” 

“I need to fix this. I just need to be open with my feelings. It’s Nicole, she’ll understand right.” 

“Definitely.” Wynsita responded. Waverly grabbed her bag and headed to leave. 

“You know, Nicole would have laughed in your face if you showed up looking like that.” 

“I’m an artiste.” Wynonna said waving her arms around artistically. 

“Don’t mind her, we are fixing the upstairs to rent. Go make up with your girl.” Rosita waved her goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you fall for it??? 
> 
> Nicole would never...


	26. Makeup Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for these crazy girls to reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long... the holidays were very consuming... hope you enjoy ... gonna leave a teaser for the following chapter at the end

**Waves**

We need to talk

Waverly sent out a text message to Nicole. She watched the three little dots appear and disappear but still no reply. Eventually Waverly message again.

**Waves** ****

Please come over for dinner tonight

Again she waited anxiously as the three dots appeared this time though they came with a reply.

**Nic** ****

Ok

‘We need to talk’, famous last words of many relationships thought Nicole. It was a good thing she had to go to work otherwise she’d probably spend the day crying. Again she racked her brain for what she could have possibly done to upset Waverly so much but she came up empty. Nicole slowly got herself out of bed. Her head was pounding. She groaned thinking back on the previous night at the bar. Did she drive home? Wait, was her car even there? Nicole showered then got dressed. She took two ibuprofen with her coffee and found her car keys on the entryway table. The front door was unlocked which was unusual for her but she didn’t pay any mind considering she doesn’t remember how she got home. At work, everyone greeted her with a smile.

“Hey boss, great night yesterday.”

“Yeah, it was,” Nicole nodded with a smile. Nicole sat at her desk, elbows on the table, head in hands, eyes closed. After sitting at her desk for a while she began to feel better. The headache subsiding and the coffee finally kicking in. She decided to distract herself with work. Between the stories from the previous night and making up time for the late start, the workday seemed to fly by.

“See you tomorrow, boss.” She heard the guys say as they left. Nicole drove home thinking things over again. This time she was convinced there was nothing she did wrong, but whatever it was she was not going to let it ruin her relationship. Nicole was determined to fix it. She arrived home and was deciding what to wear. She opted for nice but not fancy. She left her house with enough time to stop and pick up some flowers. Complacency, the word popped into Nicole’s mind as she drove over to Waverly’s house. Had she become complacent? Nicole was driving herself mad. When she reached Waverly’s house she took a moment to compose herself. She walked up the front door, flowers in hand. She knocked nervously almost as if it were the first time again. No reply. Nicole didn’t want to use her key, so she knocked again and rang the doorbell. She could hear music playing in the house. Nicole turned the handle and saw it was unlocked. She walked in and could see the speaker on the counter blasting away. Nicole made her way to the kitchen. Waverly still hadn’t seen her. Waverly stood dancing in front of the stove, stirring away at something that smelled delicious.

“Geez!” Waverly exclaimed when’s he turned around and saw Nicole.

“Ok, I rang, and then I knocked. Waves, that smells amazing,” Nicole said explaining. Waverly gave her a big smile, this was a good sign she thought already a big improvement on the last time they saw each other. Waverly went to her phone and lowered the music.

“I brought you these,” Nicole held out the flowers.

“They’re beautiful,” Waverly set out to find a vase. She filled it with water and placed it on the counter before taking the flowers from Nicole.

“Ok, please sit down. Dinner is almost ready,” Waverly turned back to the stove, and Nicole headed to the dinner table. Two table settings had already been set out. Nicole sat down and watch Waverly. She seemed to be in a much better mood than yesterday morning but that still didn’t answer the question as to why she had been mad in the first place.

“Wine?” Waverly brought a bottle to Nicole with an opener.

“Yes,” Nicole answered eagerly standing up to open the bottle. Waverly returned with two wine glasses and Nicole poured out the wine, setting the bottle back down on the table. Waverly raised her glass to Nicole’s.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday,” Waverly said unable to meet Nicole’s eyes.

“You want to tell me what that was about?”

“Yes, let's talk over dinner,” Waverly went to the kitchen and returned with a serving bowl.

“Can I?” Waverly gestured to Nicole as she held out the serving spoon.

“Please,” Nicole sipped her wine as Waverly served her the mushroom risotto. Waverly served herself before settling down in her chair.

“So this is probably going to sound really silly when I say it out loud. Yesterday morning I woke up from a very realistic dream. You had cheated on me with Shae. I saw you two kissing at your favorite coffee place. Where you buy the beans you know,” She looked up momentarily before continuing. “Well, it just felt real, the pain it caused me was very real. It also stirred up some uneasy feelings in me, it messed with my self-confidence because previously Champ had actually cheated on me. I took that very hard because I thought it was because I wasn’t enough. I know now, his cheating had nothing to do with me it’s just cause he was an asshole and selfish,” Waverly was almost in tears. Nicole was kneeling down next to Waverly. She turned her to her side in the chair and placed bother her hands in her own.

“Baby, look at me,” Nicole was looking up at Waverly. “It wasn’t real and I would never. I’m serious. I would never ever cheat on you Waverly. I know what that feels like. It’s the reason Shae and I ended in divorce,” Nicole continued. “I was broken and I would never hurt you in that way or any other way. I love you so much and your happiness is what I care for the most,” Waverly was nodding her head. Nicole wiped away the tears from Waverly’s cheek before sitting back down.

“You’re. You’re not mad?” Waverly asked.

“Mad, no, but even though I’m relieved because I thought you were going to break up with me, I really wished you would have talked to me right away. You can tell me anything baby. I promise to always listen to you and respect your feelings, but you got to tell me.”

“I know, I just, all I felt was rage and hurt and truly I’m sorry.” The girls were quiet for a moment just looking at each other.

“Ok, eat, or it's going to go cold.:

“Geez, this is delicious.”

“You like it? It’s a new recipe.”

“It’s great,” Nicole and Waverly traded a few glances and smiles while they ate.

“A dream?” Nicole chuckled looking at Waverly as she finished her meal.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Waverly said as she got up to clear their plates. Nicole followed with the serving bowl and both refilled glasses of wine. Nicole placed the items next to the sink where Waverly had started doing the dishes. Nicole took a sip of her wine before embracing Waverly from behind. She held rested her hands briefly at the brunette’s side before sliding her hands up to cup her breasts. While her hands were exploring she kissed behind Waverly’s ear then trailing down the neck.

“What you doing baby?” Waverly dropped her to the side but continued to wash the dishes.

“Who, me? I just want to show you, what you and I do in my dreams.” Nicole had one hand between Waverly’s thighs under her dress. Nicole reached the wet heat eliciting a small gasp. Waverly dropped the plate she was cleaning in the sink. She shut off the water.

“Waves, I know I started this but, are you sure?” Nicole felt her hand slide out of its place as Waverly turned to face her.

“Yes, I’m sure. Best sex is makeup sex, right?” Nicole dove right into a kiss, it was equal parts desperate and passionate. Waverly's body pushed back into the counter. She returned the kiss with the same intensity. Nicole bent slightly sliding her hand behind Waverly's thighs she lifted the smaller brunette unto her hips. Nicole with palms on Waverly’s ass turned with every intention of taking the party upstairs. She instead found herself gently laying Waverly down on the couch.

“I missed you,” Nicole said as she left Waverly’s lips and began to suck on her neck. She unbuttoned the top three buttons of Waverly’s sundress. he slid her hands underneath from below and help Waverly come out of it. Hands immediately on the front clasp of Waverly’s bra. Three before her laid the beauty of Waverly’s delightful caramel complexion tits. Waverly felt her body on fire, every lick suck bite would earn a moan. Waverly arched her back pushing further into Nicole’s mouth.

“Baby, please,” Waverly begged as she dug her heels into Nicole’s lower back. Nicole moved her hand to cup Waverly’s sex. The wetness seeped through the thin material. Nicole kissed Waverly again briefly pulling away to sit back on her heels, quickly grabbing the waistband of the thong and flinging it away over her head before crashing down once more atop Waverly. Nicole’s fingers instantly coated as she teased for a few minutes, the redhead's eyes watching Waverly as she plunged hard and deep. Waverly’s nails dug deep into Nicole’s back. Nicole rocking her hips forward for added force. Shortly after two fingers became three as she rubbed circles on her clit with her thumb. Waverly kissing and sucking on Nicole’s neck as her orgasm was fast approaching. Nicole biting on the brunette’s earlobe.

“Mine,” Nicole husked with a hard thrust.

“Oh, fuck,” Waverly bit down on the redhead’s shoulder. ‘Mine’ echoed in her mind as her orgasm rippled through her body. It had been unexpected and exciting. ‘Mine’, it just seemed so uncharacteristic for Nicole but that made it more exhilarating. Waverly wasn’t even sure Nicole was aware of having said it. She was just her typical self, holding Waverly snug against her, softly kissing on her neck.

“Up,” Waverly said as she placed her hand on the redhead’s chest pushing her back. Nicole sat up on the couch with Waverly climbing on top.

“How is it possible you’re still fully dressed?” Waverly began to unbutton Nicole’s shirt. A wet stain starting to grow on the redhead’s khakis from Waverly’s grinding. Nicole awkwardly reaching down to undoing her laces to kick off her shoes. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Waverly groaned into her kiss. The doorbell rang again and this time it didn’t stop. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

“What the fuck,” Waverly said annoyed as Nicole lifted her setting her on the couch. Nicole grabbed the throw blanket from the armchair and handed it to Waverly. She buttoned up her shirt as Waverly covered herself with the blanket. Nicole unlocked and opened the door only about a foot.

“Wynonna, really not a good time.”

“Sorry Red, but I need to speak with my sister,” Wynonna pushed her way in, now faced with a blanket wrapped Waverly, it finally dawned on her. Still, Wynonna being Wynonna didn’t care.

“Girl, put on some underwear and clothes, and you go wash your hands. Me, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Wynonna glanced at each of them and headed to the kitchen.

“Waves, seriously,” Nicole pouted as the brunette came to give her a kiss.

“Later, makeup, makeup-sex,” another kiss, and Waverly made her way upstairs with her clothes in hand and blanket dragging behind her.

“So you two back to normal, after the cheating debacle,” Wynonna grinned.

“You knew about that?” Nicole asked beginning to finish the dishes left in the sink.

“I was on my way to beat you senseless with a bat before they told me it was all in a dream,” Wynonna popped open a beer from the fridge.

“Good to know,” Nicole set the kettle on the stove. She knew if Wynonna was here at this hour Waverly was going to need it.

“I would never, by the way, ever hurt her,” Nicole told Wynonna as she opened a beer for herself.

“Good,” Wynonna clinked the neck of the beer to Nicole’s. Nicole was making her way up the stairs when she ran into Waverly in her nightrobe. Without a second thought, Nicole pulled on the tie keeping it shut. The robe parted like the Red Sea. Nicole flashed a devious smile before going in for a kiss. Her lips touched Waverly’s just as her hands groped her breasts. Waverly threw her arms over the redhead's shoulder relaxing for a brief second giving into the kiss.

“No, I just put these on,” She said slightly out of breath after pulling away from the kiss, grabbing the sides of her robe and tying it shut.

“You get changed and meet us downstairs.”

“Fine, the kettle’s on the stove,” Nicole mumbled as she stomped childishly up the stairs.

“This better be good, Wynonna,” Waverly grabbed the kettle and poured it into a mug with the teabag. She turned to hold the mug with both hands for warmth.

“You know you have a bedroom, right?”

“You know this is my house, right?”

“Touché.”

“Wynonna, why are you here?” Waverly asked a bit frustrated. Nicole had just joined them in her plaid pj pants and an old college tee. She went to grab a second beer and handed another to Wynonna.

“Well, ok, Rosita and I were just like on the couch. Catching up on Property Brothers.”

“We need to do that,” Waverly interrupts looking at Nicole who nods.

“And Rosita starts talking about you two and how crazy the whole dream thing was, but then,” Wynonna takes a big gulp of her beer. “ She says she loves how protective I was of you. You know cause I had the bat and was going to kill Haughty here for hurting you,” Waverly looked at Nicole.

“She told me already,” Nicole answered the unasked question.

“Ok, so,” Waverly still did not see the issue.

“Then….. then she says…. she says that I’m going to be a great ‘mom’,” Wynonna emphasized ‘mom’ then finished what was left of her beer in a single go, both Nicole and Waverly quiet.

“Did you hear me, I said ‘a mom’. As in have kids, actual human babies.”

“Ok, so Rosita wants kids, What exactly is the problem?” Waverly looked at Nicole, realizing they also haven’t had that conversation. Did Nicole want kids? Oh my god, Nicole as a mom, a little ginger angel running around. Waverly was getting carried away. She brought her focus back to Wynonna.

“We didn’t exactly have the best role model with mom, sis. I don’t know if I want kids but it’s pretty clear she’s thinking about it. So I panicked, I got up and told her we were out of milk and I had to go get some. We don’t even keep milk in the house. What kind of parent doesn’t keep milk in the house,” Wynonna was frantic.

“Ok, Wy. Seriously just breathe. You realize you guys can’t accidentally get pregnant. That’s not how lesbianing works. You have time to sit, discuss, and plan for something like that.”

“I don’t know why I thought kids were just not going to be a thing. It’s so silly. We are still women, we could want kids,” Again Wynonna was rambling.

“Firstly, I think you need to go home and talk to her. Tell her you hadn’t really thought about kids. Then give yourself some time to think about it and whatever the answer is be honest with her,” Waverly was holding both Wynonna’s hands in her own.

“But I’ve seen you with kids, you like kids.”

“Yeah, I like other people’s kids. You know fill them up with sugar and send them back to their parents. Like if you two had a kid.” Nicole and Waverly’s eyes met.

“Ugh, you two practice those googly eyes in the mirror or just natural talent. Either way, I feel better now,” Waverly began heading to the front door.

“Thanks, sis. You two can return to your previously scheduled programming.”

“Bye Wynonna,” Waverly closed the door then turned back to Nicole.

“So where were we?”Waverly’s eyes turned instantly predatory. “I remember something about you wearing too much clothing.” Waverly pulling up Nicole’s shirt. No bra, just Nicole’s porcelain skin and perfect tits. Waverly eagerly took one nipple into her mouth lapping at first then toying with it between her teeth.

“Fuck, upstairs,” Nicole stopped Waverly grabbed her by the hand and rushed up the steps. Once inside the bedroom, Nicole turned to kiss Waverly. Her hands untying the robe again, her hands on Waverly’s warm flesh as she rid her of her robe. Nicole backed onto the bed laying back. Waverly crawling forward above her. Waverly continued to kiss Nicole as her hands explored her body. She had one hand cupping Nicole’s boob and the other in between her slick folds. Waverly’s lips kissing down Nicole’s jaw, followed by the neck. Kissing and biting down the collarbone until she had her mouth one one boob hand on the other. She alternated taking each into her mouth, her finger dipping inside Nicole’s welcoming tunnel. Nicole looking down at the beauty of her girlfriend. Waverly knew exactly how to touch her to drive her crazy. Waverly switched to three fingers as her lips reached the redhead's navel. She teased with her tongue as she went further down purposely missing the clit. Broad stroke down and back up but always just to the left or right. Waverly could sense Nicole’s desperation as she would buck her hips up. Before long Waverly caved and took the bud into her mouth. her tongue swirls a perfect compliment to her thrusting. She watched Nicole writhe under her as her pleasure bubbled eventually overflowing into Waverly’s mouth. Nicole held Waverly in place as the remnants of her orgasm shook through her.

“Amazing,” Nicole said with an exhale. Waverly smiled as she laid next to the redhead. Nicole sat up and reached to grab the folded bonus blanket from the foot of the bed. She opened it and made sure that it covered them before laying back to cuddle.

“Nic,” Waverly was trailing her finger up and down the length of Nicole’s arm.

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you want kids?” There was a hint of hesitation in her voice. Waverly knew kids were usually non-negotiable. At least it was for her. As much as she loved Nicole and could see herself happily growing old with the redhead, she also knew kids were a part of that story for her. So laying in the arms of the woman she loved she waited anxiously for an answer. Nicole took a minute before she answered. She had always envisioned having kids, but she thought for a moment what if Waverly did not. Would she be able to give up the possibility of being a mom for Waverly? She certainly loved her enough but eventually, resentment would rear its ugly head. So Nicole took a deep breath and spoke her truth.

“With you, more than anything.”

“Really?!” Waverly propped her head up with her chin on the redhead’s chest.

“Yes, do you?”

“At least two,” Waverly said with a smile and nod. Nicole smiled back warm and wholesome at first before turning devilish. She quickly flipped them over pinning the brunette underneath her, holding both Waverly’s arms above her head playfully peppering kisses all over the brunette’s face.

“If you want two kids, I think we need more practice,” Nicole joked.

“Oh, definitely,” Waverly agreed as Nicole’s hand slithered between them heading south of the border.

“Hmm…yes…lots of practice,” Waverly sucked and bit Nicole’s bottom lip.

Round three.

**NEXT CHAPTER TEASER**

“Good morning sunshine,” Waverly said happily giving Nicole a kiss.

“Hi, beautiful,” Nicole sleepily returned her kiss. Waverly got out of bed heading to the bathroom.

“Joining me?” She asked coyly looking back at Nicole in bed. Nicole’s phone dinged a notification.

“Yes, one sec,” she replied and grabbed her phone.

**Shae**

Need to see you

Meet at the coffee shop?

“Shit,” exclaimed Nicole as she saw the message. She looked back towards the bathroom knowing Waverly was just on the other side of that wall.

**Nicky**

This afternoon

I’ll send you the time

**Shae**

😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Nicole what are you doing????
> 
> Twitter: lviart84


End file.
